What Should Have Happened in Code Lyoko
by aestas241
Summary: Inspired by Daveshan's story What Should Have Happened in A:tLA here is What Should Have Happened in Code Lyoko! Join me as we take a look through the series, episode by episode as I point out all the logical inaccuracies and yell at all the characters! Come on in and enjoy!
1. Introduction

After watching this amazing series over again during Christmas with my brother, I realized some things. Being as this was my bro's first time watching the amazingness that is Code Lyoko I decided not to bring these up, but he is back at college now, and nothing is stopping me now!

Join me as I take a look through the series and point out all the inaccuracies and hilarity in the show. Come and enjoy yourself as we first head into the pilot episode!


	2. Episode 1

Hello and welcome to the first episode of What Should Have Happened in Code Lyoko! I hope you all enjoy it!

Hello everyone! If you have been following this story for a while, welcome back! If not, have fun watching me mock the logic, or lack thereof, of Code Lyoko. In case you're wondering what this entire thing is about let me clarify some things. First off, in case you haven't noticed, around episode, eh, let's go with episode 17, my episodes got a lot more detailed, and let's face it, a lot better. Anyway, 16 episodes is a long time to go with limited quality and I wanted to make it up to everyone who reads this regularly and make the experience as great as it can be for you new readers.

Anyway, let's put this gently. I'm sort of an idiot at times. I was trying to edit this episode and I realized that the files for episode 1 and 2 were gone. They were lost when my laptop decided it didn't want to work anymore, and in a fit of childish rage, died on me. So I panicked for about 10 minutes before going 'Hurr-de-derp the files are already posted!' So from there I just copied and pasted before editing this file. Seriously, I'm not all that bright sometimes.

So, I will be posting the first 16 episodes of What Should Have Happened in Code Lyoko once again, only this time they will be much better! I hope you enjoy Episode 1, Teddygozilla.

Episode 1: Teddygozilla

Milly and Tamia walk towards the doors leading towards the gymnasium slowly. Tamia holds a small camcorder close her body protectively in her right hand. Her left hand is clutching at the microphone cord attached to the camcorder. Her best friend, Milly, holds the microphone, nervously fiddling with it as they enter the gym. Tamia lets out a shaky breath as she faces Milly and begins to film.

"Wait!" Milly interrupts suddenly. Tamia sighs and stops the tape before looking over at her friend in annoyance.

"What is it Milly?"

"I- I was just wondering if we have the settings all correct for this sort of thing." Milly says nervously.

"Yes, we do. Remember Milly? We checked them a thousand times last night and on the way here." Tamia explains patiently. "Now would you calm down? You're going to do great! We've been practicing and you did great during those."

Milly lets out a shaky breath before straightening her posture, trying to look as dignified as she can in her oversized pink sweater. She plants her feet firmly on the ground and motions for Tamia to begin filming their first broadcast. "Okay are we rolling?" Milly asks moving the microphone closer to her mouth.

"Yeah but we're upside-down!" Tamia laughs. The students around them cringe. Across the gymnasium, a small group of friends looks on at the children with undisguised mirth. Ulrich turns to his friends and smirks. "Aren't they supposed to be Kadic's 'ace reporters'?"

Yumi looks at the two girls who are now discussing the upcoming dance. "Yeah, but from the looks of it they don't know what they're doing at all!"

Odd turns as well and looks over at Milly in confusion. "Hey!" he yells interrupting the broadcast.

"What Odd!" Milly yells back lowering the microphone. "Can't you see we are in the middle of a broadcast!"

"Well you see," Odd says rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing. You two write a newspaper, so why are you filming anything? And it's not online; you get it passed out to everyone at lunch. Who's going to see it?"

Milly turned to Tamia stunned. "He's right! How dumb are we?\

**Make no mistake here. I like these characters. I love their growth throughout the series. It isn't much, but it's there which is great to see. But seriously these people are so bad at what they're doing. I don't know if it's the actress flubbing her lines, or if it's just the character but good god is it bad. The flatness is incredible, really it is.**

!

Sissi stands next to her cronies, Nicholas and Herb smirking. She is currently in the process of destroying a small girls self esteem and sending her into a lifetime of self doubt and image problems. Sissi finds this amusing; although she can't seem to understand why Ulrich wouldn't like her. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and tries to look behind her as she does so nonchalantly to see what Ulrich's reaction is. She can't quite manage it and Sissi frowns slightly, her lips pursing into a rather sour, just drank pure lemon expression. She manages to forget Ulrich for the moment and instead focuses on making the child before her feel completely insignificant. Sissi turns and laughs with her friends Herb and Nicholas. "Why don't you go play with your dolls?" she asks Milly tauntingly.

"What the hell! You're only like two years older than me!" Milly screams. "And Tamia!" she yells turning on her friend. "Why would you turn the camera off! Don't you see that if the principal saw this, his daughter would be grounded or worse, for being such a bitch!"

Tamia stammers an apology which Milly brushes off. "Never mind it's not important now. I just thought that since we are 'ace reporters' and all we would have left the camera on."

!

Sissi stands next to her cronies, Nicholas and Herb smirking. She is currently in the process of destroying a small girls self esteem and sending her into a lifetime of self doubt and image problems. Sissi finds this amusing; although she can't seem to understand why Ulrich wouldn't like her. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and tries to look behind her as she does so nonchalantly to see what Ulrich's reaction is. She can't quite manage it and Sissi frowns slightly, her lips pursing into a rather sour, just drank pure lemon expression. She manages to forget Ulrich for the moment and instead focuses on making the child before her feel completely insignificant.

"Why don't you just go play with your dolls?" Sissi calls after Milly tauntingly. Milly bursts into tears and runs outside, Tamia following seconds after.

Yumi turns to Ulrich in confusion. "Wasn't Tamia leading her outside just a minute ago? How did Tamia get so far away? She had to run across the entire room when she was right next to the door a second ago!"

!

Jeremie sits alone at his computer, typing as quickly as he possibly can. He somehow manages to not miss any keys or make any typing errors as he connects to Lyoko. He finally gets the connection set up and his eyes widen as he realizes he succeeded. He presses the enter key and a small smile appears on his face as the connection opens and he gains access to all the Super Computer's files. "Aelita this is Jeremie, do you read me?"

The view changes to Aelita, who is standing outside in the middle of a large, empty desert. Curiously, there is no wind and she grins broadly when she hears Jeremie's voice. "Hi!" she says excitedly, her facing popping onto Jeremie's computer.

"Wait hold on." Jeremie says holding his head in his hands. "Why the hell were you outside?"

"What?" Aelita's face twists in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? Xana's not attacking."

"Yes I know that," Jeremie says. "But that doesn't mean his monsters are gone. And you know that you die if you get hit to many times. Also you really suck at running, so you're just setting yourself up for failure."

Aelita turns her face away a small blush tinting her virtual face. "I guess you're right. I'll go back into a tower where it's safe."

"That's good Aelita." Jeremie says.

**Wow. Aelita was nice back in this episode. I guess it was in later episodes when she became what she is today. Huh. You discover a lot when you go back and read things. I actually tried to keep characters in sort of character. Guess how long **_**that**_** lasted!**

!

See another way that scene could have gone?

Jeremie sits alone at his computer, typing as quickly as he possibly can. He somehow manages to not miss any keys or make any typing errors as he connects to Lyoko. He finally gets the connection set up and his eyes widen as he realizes he succeeded. He presses the enter key and a small smile appears on his face as the connection opens and he gains access to all the Super Computer's files. "Aelita this is Jeremie, do you read me?"

"Aelita this is Jeremie, do you read me?" The view changes to Aelita who is standing alone and in the open in the desert sector.

"Hi!" she says excitedly, her facing popping onto Jeremie's computer.

"Wait hold on." Jeremie says holding his head in his hands. "Why the hell were you outside?"

"What?" Aelita's face twists in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? Xana's not attacking."

"Yes but why are you outside? You're virtual. You don't need to stretch your legs and you don't seem to get bored. So why are you outside?"

Aelita stands there for a few seconds her arms folded. "I- I think it was to find out if Xana was attacking." She says.

"You mean by the pulsations?" Jeremie asks. "The same ones that you can feel while- I don't know- _inside_ the tower?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Aelita replies. "But I figured that since Xana is incredibly stupid and doesn't seem to have realized that he could attack me at any time, I'm completely safe. I can just wnader around completely out of harm's way."

"True, true," Jeremie says, nodding slightly. "Xana does seem to be mildly incompetent so far. Alright, you can keep going. Just stay out of trouble!"

!

See another way to do this scene?

Jeremie sits alone at his computer, typing as quickly as he possibly can. He somehow manages to not miss any keys or make any typing errors as he connects to Lyoko. He finally gets the connection set up and his eyes widen as he realizes he succeeded. He presses the enter key and a small smile appears on his face as the connection opens and he gains access to all the Super Computer's files. "Aelita this is Jeremie, do you read me?"

"Aelita this is Jeremie, do you read me?" The view changes to Aelita who is standing alone and in the open in the desert sector.

"Hi!" she says excitedly, her facing popping onto Jeremie's computer.

"Wait hold on." Jeremie says holding his head in his hands. "Why the hell were you outside?"

"What?" Aelita's face twists in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? Xana's not attacking."

"He could at any time!" Jereme warns. "You should go back inside! You can't defend yourself!"

"Screw you!" Aelita yells angrily. "I am perfectly competent!"

Above them, Xana sighs slightly. He hovers above the protesting Aelita and motions with his translucent hand. Instantly, a large swarm of Hornets gather on the edge of existence, just outside Lyoko. With a snap, he releases them and the Hornets virtualize directly behind Aelita, flying straight for her as fast as they can, tiny wings buzzing loudly in their murderous haste. Aelita screams and is instantly hit with several lasers. She falls to her knees as one particularly vicious Hornet releases it's acid onto her body. She screams as her body dissolves into wire frame and her icon goes a deep blood red, before cutting out entirely.

Back on Earth Jeremie sighs. "Well," he says slowly, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "That's about what I expected to happen." He hops down from the Super Computer's chair and goes down to turn off the Super Computer. "That sure ended a lot sooner than I had anticipated," he says sadly. "If only she didn't put herself in harm's way on a near constant basis."

**Really if you think about it. It doesn't make any sense for Xana **_**not**_** to attack. Aelita's right there and her protection is miles away! Xana is supposed to be a flawless program, operating on pure logic and he wants to kill Aelita. He has no qualms about killing her. You could make the argument that he is unwilling to kill her in Season 1 because if she dies, so does he, but that isn't the case. In the very next episode he threatens to set off a nuclear power plant. This could cause the entire region to blow up and could cause the factory to be destroyed, meaning he would die. **

**This show's that he is clearly not all that smart in this stage of the game. Later, when Aelita uses the clone to draw the Hornets away from Odd and Yumi once Yumi's telekinesis wears out, the Hornet's shot at her until the clone died. Xana clearly didn't try to stop them from killing her, nor did he give them orders not to.**

**!**

Milly sits on her bed pitifully. She clutches an old worn out teddy bear in her arms and tears run down her face as she recalls Sissi's words. Her friend, Tamia, attempts to comfort her and Milly finds herself growing more and more miserable at every word her friend speaks. "Come on Milly! Cheer up!" Tamia says, sitting awkwardly on one of the bed posts. "We'll go to the prom and have a good time. And the newscast! Jim says we can do a report on the prom! It'll be fun!"

Tamia puts an arm on her shoulder comfortingly and Milly stands abruptly. "Better face facts Tamia! They don't care about us! Or the newscast!"

Suddenly a large flash illuminates the computer screen as it brightens. A large symbol dominates the screen. The eye of Xana. The eye remains on the screen for several seconds as the Milly continues to rant. Xana chuckled to himself. _Does no one notice this? Seriously?_ He wondered shutting off the computer once again.

!

See another way to do that scene?

Milly sits on her bed pitifully. She clutches an old worn out teddy bear in her arms and tears run down her face as she recalls Sissi's words. Her friend, Tamia, attempts to comfort her and Milly finds herself growing more and more miserable at every word her friend speaks. "Come on Milly! Cheer up!" Tamia says, sitting awkwardly on one of the bed posts. "We'll go to the prom and have a good time. And the newscast! Jim says we can do a report on the prom! It'll be fun!"

Tamia puts an arm on her shoulder comfortingly and Milly stands abruptly. "Better face facts Tamia! They don't care about us! Or the newscast!"

"Oh I hate everyone!" Milly yells, tears streaming down her face, her voice clogged from all the crying. Tamia keeps herself from rolling her eyes at Milly's melodrama and smiles lightly instead.

"It'll be fine Milly," she says slowly. "Sissi's just one person. She's an idiot! Everyone thinks so!"

"I hate all of them!" Milly yells completely over talking Tamia's more logical approach. "I hate every single one of them! I hate everybody in the whole world!"

Finally Tamia can't stand Milly anymore. "Oh stop it," she says, traces of annoyance entering her voice. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"I'm sick of you too!" Milly yells at Tamia sprinting out of her room teddy bear flapping wildly, nearly taking out a nearby light fixture as she sprints down the hallway.

Tamia leans on the edge of their doorway and sighs. "And she wonders why people treat her like a kid after that little rage fit!"

!

Milly sets her teddy bear down lightly, a small ploom of dust wafting up from the garden shed floor. She had fled to the shed many times before when she got upset and something about playing with her teddy bear in the midst of sharp tools made her feel better. She has to leave though and get ready for the broadcast though. She doesn't want to go though, not really. But she promised Tamia she would and if she was going to be a serious journalist someday, she would have to force herself to go and do her best.

"You stay right there!" Milly says to her teddy bear, poking its nose as she does so. "I don't know why I'm leaving you in here in the dirt and grime, surrounded by sharp tools and adults who may come in here and find you. And since I know we aren't allowed in here and the door was clearly unlocked, the gardener is clearly going to be back any time, and will be able to trace you back to me, getting me into huge trouble." She stands and skips happily to the door. Above her Xana slowly exits an overhanging light bulb and smirks. _That girl really is dumb._ He thinks before possessing the teddy bear, accidentally letting out a huge roar. _Really hope no one heard that._

!

Sissi enters her room and immediately strips down to her underwear. She stares at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself as she tries different poses. She finally finds one that she finds particularly alluring and nods her head approvingly at the mirror. She will definitely be using this to attract Ulrich at the dance.

Her most pressing matter finished, she begins to prepare for the actual dance. She is relaxing into her chair when she hears a small scuffling sound from behind her dresser. A small tremor runs through er as she feels something watching her, but forces herself to turn back to her makeup. She's not stupid, she stopped believing in the paranormal long ago and she has more important things to focus on now, like impressing Ulrich. And what a specimen he is.

She turns on some music to help her relax and just as she is settling down once more, she hears another small sound from behind her, closer to the bed now than before. Sissi slowly looks around her room sure that she has heard something. She shrugs and relaxes into the beat of her music. Swaying slightly she looks down and screams. Xana shrinks back a little bit, determined not to be caught. Sissi looks down at the cucumber slices on her deck in horror. They are moldy and brown, shriveled in the sun. "Oh god! Why did I leave these out all day and expect them to be fresh!

!

See another way that scene could have gone?

Sissi enters her room and immediately strips down to her underwear. She stares at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself as she tries different poses. She finally finds one that she finds particularly alluring and nods her head approvingly at the mirror. She will definitely be using this to attract Ulrich at the dance.

Her most pressing matter finished, she begins to prepare for the actual dance. She is relaxing into her chair when she hears a small scuffling sound from behind her dresser. A small tremor runs through er as she feels something watching her, but forces herself to turn back to her makeup. She's not stupid, she stopped believing in the paranormal long ago and she has more important things to focus on now, like impressing Ulrich. And what a specimen he is.

She turns on some music to help her relax and just as she is settling down once more, she hears another small sound from behind her, closer to the bed now than before. Sissi slowly looks around her room sure that she has heard something. She shrugs and relaxes into the beat of her music. Swaying slightly she looks down and screams. Xana shrinks back a little bit, determined not to be caught. Sissi looks down at the cucumber slices on her deck in horror. "Who's been in my room!" she screams looking around in panic. "I sure as hell didn't peel these! I've been at class all day, and if I had peeled them earlier, they would have been brown! So who came in here and left me cucumber slices! Not that I'm complaining of course." She adds, putting them on her eyes and leaning back.

!

Sissi enters her room and immediately strips down to her underwear. She stares at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself as she tries different poses. She finally finds one that she finds particularly alluring and nods her head approvingly at the mirror. She will definitely be using this to attract Ulrich at the dance.

Her most pressing matter finished, she begins to prepare for the actual dance. She is relaxing into her chair when she hears a small scuffling sound from behind her dresser. A small tremor runs through er as she feels something watching her, but forces herself to turn back to her makeup. She's not stupid, she stopped believing in the paranormal long ago and she has more important things to focus on now, like impressing Ulrich. And what a specimen he is.

She turns on some music to help her relax and just as she is settling down once more, she hears another small sound from behind her, closer to the bed now than before. Sissi slowly looks around her room sure that she has heard something. She shrugs and relaxes into the beat of her music. She places some small cucumber slices on her face and relaxes into her chair, singing along to the music softly.

Xana see's the girl blind herself and creeps up behind her, allowing some of the tower's energy to creep along the bears body. The body he inhabits glows briefly with a dark red energy before beginning to grow, the bear somehow not snapping in half, but rather, growing in size until it stands at about Sissi's height, it's stitching somehow grown along with the bear. Unfortunately, the bear's body is tall enough to hit the bottom of a shelf, containing several powders and creams. There is a loud crashing sound and the girl snaps around to face him instantly. Xana shrinks the bear down to normal size before the girl can find him and hides underneath her pillow before she can catch him.

"Who's there!" Sissi screams. "Answer me who is it!" when she hears no reply she face palms and removes the cucumber slices from her eyes. "Why would I ask that before taking these off?"

!

Sissi hides underneath a large robe as her father leads her away from the school. Sissi trembles and Milly and Tamia grin at each other as they prepare the camera. As they click the button, Sissi lets out a rather sad whimper and Milly gives a thumbs up from behind her, the moment immortalized in the picture.

"Looks as though we've got ourselves a super scoop!" Milly says as Tamia takes another picture of the traumatized Sissi, who huddles underneath a robe. Yumi turns to Jeremie and whispers. "Yeah, spoiled bitch spazzes for no real reason other than a bunch of stuff falling over."

!

Milly and Tamia cheer as they make their way down towards the tool shed. They laugh as they stare at the picture of Sissi suffering a mental breakdown and Milly points towards the tool shed. "I left my bear in there." She says, still laughing at the incident.

Milly and Tamia walk inside of the tool shed rejoicing in Sissi's humiliation. Milly gasps as she realizes her teddy bear is missing, her heart thumping frantically against her chest.

"Ah ha!" Jim yells running towards them. "Caught you!" The two girls cower before the large man who stands there angrily. "It's forbidden to play in the garden shed!"

Milly raises her finger to explain. "Wait a minute! Jim, it was my-"

"I don't want to know why!" Jim says cutting her off. "I told you a hundred times this place is much too dangerous for children! Look at all these rusty tools! What do you think this is a kid's playground?"

Milly is dragged off by Jim and Tamia follows. "You are completely right Jim." She says. "We could have gotten seriously hurt by what's in there," Jim smirks at her statement but Tamia continues. "But, that brings up an interesting question. Why the hell was the door unlocked for no reason! The gardener lazy? It's clearly been an hour or so since we left and you still didn't lock it? What the hell Jim! "

Jim frowns and stops for a moment before continuing to drag Milly forwards. "Don't swear at me! You're too young for that."

!

Xana watches from the top of a large oak tree as the door to the gym begins to open. Xana grins, the bear's mouth twisting horribly to accommodate the A.I's emotions. Xana slowly slides down from the tree, his small padded paws sliding quickly and silently down the wood. He once again taps into the tower's energy. A dark red glow appears around the bear and Xana manages to increase the energy being absorbed by the bear. The bear instantly grows larger. It stretches upwards several dozen feet, until it is at least four stories tall. The use of so much energy is exhausting and Xana feels himself falter slightly, the bear momentarily shrinking, before he pulls himself together, tapping into the potential of the Super computer.

He advances towards the rather fat man closing the door behind him, not bothering to be silent. As he predicted, the man turns and turns instantly pale. Xana had to applaud the man though; he at least made the attempt to not pee himself. Granted, he failed miserably, but it was admirable none the less.

"You'd better watch out!" Jim says threatening the large teddy bear looming over him. "I'm a black belt!" Xana continues forwards and seconds later Jim is unconscious. _Why didn't he just go back inside?_ Xana asked himself. _That would have bought him some time to get away even if I did rip off the roof._

!

Odd leans down next to the sobbing Milly in concern. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Tamia looks up from Millly sadly. "Someone took her teddy bear."

"And I'm sure it was one of the older kids for spite!" Milly spits out angrily.

"Well, let's just take a look at some of those pictures you took of Sissi?" Tamia suggests. "Those always make me feel better!"

Odd smiles at Tamia for a moment before reaching out a hand for the pictures. "Can I look at those?" he asks kindly. Tamia nods and Odd quickly begins to flip through the photos, stopping on one where Milly's teddy bear is slightly visible; the head sticking up mournfully from underneath a pillow. "Thanks guys!" he says. "I think I might have discovered something. I'll let you know what happens."

He quickly gathers his friends together by Sissi's room and they stare at the mess Sissi left in her wake. Odd looks from the picture of Sissi's room to the actual thing peering suspiciously between the two. "That's weird." He says to himself. "In the picture the pillow is all the way on the other side of the bed leaning on the wall but here it's near the other end of the bed. Weird."

!

Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich stand by the arches as the sun begins to set, painting the scene a bright orange color. They debate what they should do about Xana and Odd suggests a solo mission. Jeremie disagrees hurriedly and Odd's smile fades and he looks between his two friends. "Well have you got any other ideas? There have been two 'accidents', and we can't leave the school unguarded-"

"Why?" Ulrich asks. "Why can't we, two people would make this go much smoother and what can we do here? No one will believe us and no one will listen."

"Exactly, Jeremie agrees."Now what we are going to do is go get Yumi together and go to the factory, all four of us."

Odd sighs in defeat. "I guess you're right. That will be much easier and more productive."

!

Odd and Jeremie make their way down the sewer tunnel on skateboard and scooter respectively. Jeremie stops him at the end of the tunnel. "Wait Odd. I just realized something."

"What Jeremie?" Odd asks climbing up the ladder to the surface.

"How do all our vehicles get back to where they started when we don't use a return to the past? I mean I know for a fact that we have walked back together."

"This really isn't the time Einstein."

!

Odd steps into the scanner nervously and waits for Jeremie to begin the virtualization process. He inhales deeply before the doors slide closed and a bright light fills the scanner. He feels himself being lifted slightly off the ground before everything goes dark. It stays dark for only an instant before a bright light fills his vision. He feels himself hovering in the air, blind and deaf until his body is fully materialized. His senses return to him instantly and Odd lands on Lyoko lightly. Spotting Aelita he waves and runs towards her. "Wait a second Aelita." Jeremie's voice echoes down. "Did you not move at all in the hours since we last talked? I mean it was almost an entire day since then and you just stood there in plain sight?" Jeremie palms his face. "Why am I even bothering with you?"

!

Jeremie manages to make contact with Aelita and begins to discuss Xana's possession of the teddy bear. Aelita looks down sadly, contemplating the situation. "If it's under Xana's control," Aelita says her virtual face bobbing up and down. "It will only become much madder."

"As opposed to what?" Jeremie asks. "It's a teddy bear Aelita. They don't actually do anything. Frankly I'm just impressed Xana managed to make an inanimate object move and grow, let alone produce sounds.

"I was just trying to warn you, jerk!" Aelita disappears from Jeremie's monitor instantly and runs down a slope with Odd towards the tower.

!

See another way that scene could have gone?

Jeremie manages to make contact with Aelita and begins to discuss Xana's possession of the teddy bear. Aelita looks down sadly, contemplating the situation. "If it's under Xana's control," Aelita says her virtual face bobbing up and down. "It'll only become much madder. It will go for anybody that's around. Especially his mortal enemies, like you." She finishes staring pointedly at Jeremie.

"Oh no Yumi!" Ulrich yells in a panic running towards her house as quickly as he can.

"Isn't he supposed to like her?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah he does, why?" Odd asks as they begin to run towards the tower.

"Well it took him this long to think of Yumi at all in a Xana attack much less consider warning her. It just seems like she's the last thing on his mind."

"I'm sure it's just a onetime thing." Odd says nonchalantly. "After all, it's not like their indifference towards each other is actually supposed to convince someone that they like each other or anything."

"Yeah," Aelita agrees. "Imagine if they did end up together!"

"Yeah!" Odd laughs. "I doubt it will happen though!"

"Oh come on!" Aelita says, ever the romantic. "Imagine if they didn't and all we heard for years was them bitching about their relationship!"

"I think I'd die." Odd says. "That would get so frustrating."

!

Odd and Aelita make their way across the desert as quickly as they can, a mental countdown pressing in on their minds. They make their way down towards a large gaping hole in the center of the desert where Aelita claims to feel the pulses most strongly. As Odd comes closer to the hole, he can see that it is made of stone and a small pathway circles around the circumference of the opening, leading slowly down to what he assumes is the tower.

They prepare to enter the hole when Aelita stops him suddenly. "Let's go Odd!" she says, slightly out of breath.

"Too late!" Odd says, stepping in front of Aelita protectively. "Here comes the receptioning committee!"

"Wait a minute Odd!" Aelita says stepping towards the Kankrolots. "Xana are you kidding me? I've been standing here in this one place all day! And you have been attacking all day! Why not send monsters after me then!"

Above Xana cringes. _Shit. Missed that opportunity didn't I._

!

Ulrich sprints towards Yumi's house, following a well traced route. He finally spots her house and runs as fast as he could both arms pumping furiously. "Answer will you answer! Oh wait." he says. "How can I know if she isn't picking up if I have headphones in and my phone isn't by my ear and is on the side of my face where the headphones are?"

!

The Kankrolots waste no time in firing at the two warriors. Aelita shrieks loudly and hides behind Odd while Odd launches himself into battle. Odd cartwheels away from a Kankrolot's blast and fires. "Laser Arrows!" he cried as a dart blasts into a monster destroying it.

Aelita begins to run down the hill gasping for breath. "Ahh! Ahh! Eahh!" she cries as she runs slowly down the hill.

"Is she going to keep doing that?" Odd yells up to Jeremie.

"God I hope not." Jeremie replies. "It's really annoying. And watch out you're losing too many lifepoints!"

!

Yumi relaxes in the bathtub, flinging her hair behind her and out of her eyes. She sighs in bliss as she looks over at her clock. Realizing how late it's gotten, she steps lightly out of the bath. The door bell rings as Yumi places a towel around her body. She hears the bell ring once more and runs downstairs fully clothed and hair perfectly dry. "Wow I really hope that Ulrich isn't mad at me for taking so long since he got here. Either that or I somehow got ready in like five seconds."

!

Odd and Aelita manage to hang on to a small ledge overlooking the hole in the sector. Odd holds onto Aelita with one of his hands while he attempts to pull himself up from the wall. They had been fighting and Aelita had fallen off the edge of the sector. Odd had to stop his fight and rescue Aelita, almost dying in the process. Aelita hangs from Odd's arm, not bohering to support herself in the slightly by planting her feet on the wall. Odd manages to lift them both up into a previously undiscovered passageway. The passage is long and dark. It is covered with large twisting wires that pulse slightly underneath Odd's touch as a dark red light, sparking off of the wire slightly, rushes through them.

They walk through the tunnel until a slight buzzing sound reaches Odd. He looks behind him and instantly begins to run, grabbing Aelita forcefully and half dragging her through the tunnel as fast as he can.

"Houston we've got a problem!" Odd yells as he and Aelita begin to sprint down the corridor. A Megatank somehow had rolled into the passageway and was now speeding towards them. "How did it even get here!" Odd yells through gasps of air. "We got in by falling and turning. What, did Xana just virtualize this directly inside the passageway? If he can do that, why not just drop one on top of us?"

!

Odd fires an arrow directly into the center of the Megatank. He leaps off of it as it explodes, the force of the blast pushing the monster backwards into a rock wall at the far end of the valley. "It's all clear!" Odd calls out as the dust begins to settle. Aelita nods at him in gratitude before she turns and walks towards the tower as slowly as possible. As she walks slowly by Odd he stares at her in amazement. "Is this the same girl who outran a Megatank a minute ago? Why is she so slow now? What, that took everything out of her?"

!

You know what's annoying. I was going through this chapter and I realized that when I originally wrote this it was in present tense. I knew that and had been writing in that but when I was editing I saw that halfway through the original chapter I spindly switched to past tense. Why? Why would I do that?

I don't know, but I fixed it. I am so glad I did because it was a really jarring error that reminded me just how much I needed to change. Just to let you all know, the original version of this chapter was 2,383 words. This version is 6,278 words. Yeah. Let that sink in for a second. See why these things take so long?

Well there you go! But seriously. Aelita is so slow entering those damn towers. It's like she doesn't even care that her friends are dying she just tra-la-las her way in!

And another thing! How the heck do you separate scenes? I hope this time it actually worked! I've tried twice now! And Sissi was such a jerk in this episode. This is actually my least favorite and I skipped this season when showing it to my brother because it is by far the worst (at least in my humble opinion.) See you all next time!


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Seeing is Believing

**Hello everyone! Holy crap, did this turn into a project. I mean. Wow. Over 9000 words for episode 2. That's insane! I talk more at the end of this so make sure you read this below.**

**Review! Make sure you do! Because, why not! It takes like, a minute out of your day!**

Jeremie and his friends sit in class. Mrs. Hertz stands at slightly in front of everyone else managing a simple presentation. A tall, black haired bespectacled man stands at the front of the class pointing at images occasionally with a large stick. Everyone but Jeremie is enthralled with something other than what the man is talking about. Ulrich stares blankly outside, learning more about the mating habits of birds than he had ever hoped to know. Sissi takes the time to read a fashion magazine underneath her desk occasionally lifting her gaze from it to Ulrich and sighing despondently.

The rest of the class is half asleep and several have given up altogether, choosing to spend their time sleeping. The man seems to be finally wrapping up his presentation on nuclear activities and the power plant nearby in the city and the class begins to stir as one, ready to flee from the room and never speak of this incident again. Jeremie raises his hand and the rest of the class groans. "Well great," a boy says in the back of the room.

"Go back to sleep everyone!" a girl whispers loudly. "We'll be here another hour 'cause genius didn't take good enough notes and wants him to explain it all again." Sissi turns away from the window prepared for another lecture and going back to her magazine. Wow, she thinks happily, squealing inside of her head as she compares her answers to a short quiz to the back of the magazine which she may or may not have cheated off of. Angelina got all A's too! I am _so_ going to be a movie star!

"Uh sir?" Jeremie asks extending one finger and standing up to the man's surprise.

"Yes go on Jeremie." Mrs. Hertz says.

"I'd like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world."

The engineer blinks at Jeremie. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he asks. "I mean you _do know_ that I am supplying the city with power. _Only_ power. So why would you think that I would know anything about that?"

Jeremie blushes and sits back down to the class's laughter. "I don't know why I thought you would."

**!**

Jeremie and his friends sit in class. Mrs. Hertz stands at slightly in front of everyone else managing a simple presentation. A tall, black haired bespectacled man stands at the front of the class pointing at images occasionally with a large stick. Everyone but Jeremie is enthralled with something other than what the man is talking about. Ulrich stares blankly outside, learning more about the mating habits of birds than he had ever hoped to know. Sissi takes the time to read a fashion magazine underneath her desk occasionally lifting her gaze from it to Ulrich and sighing despondently.

The rest of the class is half asleep and several have given up altogether, choosing to spend their time sleeping. The man seems to be finally wrapping up his presentation on nuclear activities and the power plant nearby in the city and the class begins to stir as one, ready to flee from the room and never speak of this incident again. Jeremie raises his hand and the rest of the class groans. "Well great," a boy says in the back of the room.

"Go back to sleep everyone!" a girl whispers loudly. "We'll be here another hour 'cause genius didn't take good enough notes and wants him to explain it all again." Sissi turns away from the window prepared for another lecture and going back to her magazine. Wow, she thinks happily, squealing inside of her head as she compares her answers to a short quiz to the back of the magazine which she may or may not have cheated off of. Angelina got all A's too! I am _so_ going to be a movie star!

"Uh sir?" Jeremie asks extending one finger and standing up to the man's surprise.

"Yes go on Jeremie." Mrs. Hertz says.

"I'd like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world."

"Young man," the scientist says in exasperation. "That is purely in the realm of science fiction. I would know this seeing as I went to college and got a degree that enables me to work at the plant. Of course," he says trailing off into despondent tones. "I only get to go to middle schools and explain the basic concept to a bunch of sweaty children who don't care about a thing I say. So I don't know. I'm not very high up in command so they might have a process." He sighs and hangs his head slightly.

"Jeremie is an excellent student but he's a bit of a dreamer." Mrs. Hertz says and the entire class explodes in laughter. Sissi turns, magazine in plain sight. "Sissi! Put that away!" Mrs. Hertz snaps. "What, did you think I wouldn't notice that? You aren't even bothering to hide it!"

**!**

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich stand by the vending machines after their classes are over. Ulrich is trying to get Jeremie to let him borrow his notes rather frantically. "Come on Jeremie!" he says ainxiously. "I only fell asleep for five minutes! It was an accident!"

"You fell asleep almost as fast as Odd!" Jeremie says. "And you woke up halfway through to look at those birds!"

"But Jeremie!" Ulrich pleads. "I need those notes! Really, really bad!"

"No." Jeremie responds flatly before sighing dramatically and turning them over to Ulrich. Mr. Delmas appears from around the corner as the group begins to talk and approaches the group. Odd begins to sweat nervously and he gives Mr. Delmas a shaky grin before realizing that he looked incredibly guilty and pumping himself with fake confidence.

Mr. Delmas reaches their group and folds his arms. "Odd I've thought it over. You can form your group- what was it? The Fox Trot Fanatics?" Mr. Delmas says.

"It's the Pop Rock Progressives, sir." Yumi says softly bowing her head as she speaks. Mr. Delmas stands there for a second in confused shock.

"Well," he says chuckling into his hand. "With a name like that, I'm sure this band will last a _long_ time."

**How long does the band last? An episode? It's like Ulrich's soccer career, which is dealt with in another, more angry, episode. Still, I will give it to them. It gives the characters a bit more personality. Granted, they sound absolutely awful as a band, but at least it's an attempt.**

**!**

Jeremie sits down at his computer and begins to type nervously. He sees a notification on the Super computers interface and clicks on it. He groans as he realizes that Odd has, once again, connected the Super Computer to a dozen social networks and left them all open. After logging out of all of them, Jeremie sees a large notification pop up from Aelita. She attempts to contact him, but Jeremie denies the call until he can figure out what's wrong at school. He frowns at the screen of his computer trying to remember where the major power lines are located. He opens up a large map and begins to look around at the surrounding area. It is in perfect 3D and he swivels it around. Suddenly Aelita's voice blasts into his ear. "Dude! Did you try and deny my call?"

"Not the time Aelita!" Jeremie says through his gritted teeth as he scans the area.

"Hold on Jeremie."

"What is it Aelita?"

"How the heck are you managing to do that on your dinky little computer?" she asks. "Look at it! It's clearly old and clunky. It still has a bulky monitor! But yet you still can pull up something more advanced than the computer should be able to handle and it works fine!"

"Don't question it Aelita." Jeremie says.

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie sits down at his computer and begins to type nervously. He sees a notification on the Super computers interface and clicks on it. He groans as he realizes that Odd has, once again, connected the Super Computer to a dozen social networks and left them all open. After logging out of all of them, Jeremie sees a large notification pop up from Aelita. She attempts to contact him, but Jeremie denies the call until he can figure out what's wrong at school. He frowns at the screen of his computer trying to remember where the major power lines are located. He opens up a large map and begins to look around at the surrounding area. It is in perfect 3D and he swivels it around. Suddenly Aelita's voice blasts into his ear. "Dude! Did you try and deny my call?"

"What is it Aelita?" Jeremie asks, ignoring her angry question. "I know you didn't call me just to talk. So spill it."

"I know that you have this computer connected to the super computer," Aelita says, frowning from behind the screen and chewing on the inside of her cheek slightly as she tended to do when she was upset. "But still! That doesn't mean that suddenly your computer can have the same power and speed as the supercomputer. If anything the influx of data should crash your computer, as it is so awful!"

"You know I never really thought about that?" Jeremie asks.

**!**

Odd and his friends sit down to eat lunch at the cafeteria. Odd sits down with his heap of food, that has all mixed together due to its incredible mass. Everyone stares at him in a mixture of shock, aw and horror as he begins to dive in. "How have you not exploded yet?" Ulrich asks.

Odd shrugs as he continues to inhale his food at a pace that would make Garfield shudder in horror. Yumi slowly scoots her chair away from Odd who doesn't seem to notice. Halfway through his tray, Odd snaps his head up, sending a lump of mashed potatoes flying behind him, nailing Heidi directly behind him. Heidi shrieks and her friend Emily whispers loudly why she would ever have gone out with Odd in the first place.

"What, what is it Odd?" Jeremie asks.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Odd yells through a mouthful of gravy. "I was supposed to pass out the audition fliers!"

"I know! I know!" Odd says as he pulls some papers out of his bag and begins to run around the cafeteria, dropping papers behind him in his haste."If anyone's interested we need a drummer!" he yells out to anyone passing by. As he walks by, Nicholas holds out a hand. Odd smirks and walks away. Sissi stands up.

"Hold it Odd!" she says. "What did Nicholas ever do to you?"

"Well lots of stuff." Odd says.

"Oh yeah?" challenges Sissi. "Name one time he has been mean to you or your group."

Odd stands there for a moment and hands Nicholas a paper in shame. "Well damn! She's right!" he says to himself. "I can't think of a single instance where Nicholas has even spoken, let alone deserved my distaste!"

**!**

The group sits in the auditorium on small, rather uncomfortable, wooden folding chairs. Odd and Yumi have their legs crossed and Ulrich is trying his best to find the balance between a comfortable slouch and not sliding off the chair. They have been holding auditions for over an hour now, looking for a new drummer for their band. Jeremie, having fled the scene after the fourth audition had flipped the drum set over after he had finished a rather hardcore set, was somewhere far away where the group couldn't reach him.

Right now a tall boy with hair so dark it almost appeared to have a blue tint in the lighting steps up onto stage. "Hey," he says.

"I like that voice," Yumi says. "I can't put my finger on it right now. But I like that boy's voice. I'll be sure to remember it when I hear it again."

"Yumi," Odd whispers. "No two people have the same voice at this school! And people disappear every day with no explanation! You're never going to hear this voice again!" The boy begins to play the drums and Yumi and Odd continue to talk over the boy's performance, much to his displeasure.

"That's true," Yumi says dejectedly. "I'll never hear someone with that exact pitch, tone and quality again as long as I live. Certainly not in any future friends/love interests or celebrities or random classmates."

"No Mike, I'm sorry." Yumi says to the boy on stage as he finishes his set, a rather mellow drum beat that lent nothing worthwhile to the group. "But we're looking for something more… traditional you know?"

Mike hangs his head and exits. Ulrich turns to Yumi in confusion. "No actually. Could you explain? What do you mean by traditional?"

"You know I don't actually know." Yumi says. "I think I was just trying to get rid of him."

**!**

Jeremie sits at his computer, typing away while checking out the electrical company's website. Aelita chatters in his ear the entire time and Jeremie sighs loudly before ignoring her to focus on his new find. He finally pulls up a new window and gasps in shock at the screen. "400 volts in a high tension pylon?" Jeremie says in disbelief. "Now how could I possibly be able to know that?"

**!**

Jeremie looks from the screen to the outside window where he can see several thick powers wires leading towards a far off power box. Jeremie nods to himself before switching off his connection to the Super computer. He runs down the hallway, nearly running into a small group of students who narrowly avoid him. He takes the stairs downstairs two at a time ignoring the nagging voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother, that he should slow down or twist an ankle.

Jeremie runs down towards the gates of the school. He looks up to see a telephone pole sparking with large blue tongues of electricity. The electricity is making loud snapping noises and several people walk by happily. "Are you serious!" Jeremie yells. "How can no one else see this!"

**!**

Jeremie looks up at the power box in horror. A large ball of blue electricity in beginning to pulse slowly at the base of the box as small pulses of branching energy rush to it, increasing its size, from all directions. He immediately recognizes the danger as Xana and decides to find his friends. Where were they last, he asks himself as he walks quickly towards them. He breaks into a quick trot as he get closer to the school building and heads towards the last place he saw his friends. Entering the gym he spots his friends still sitting in front of the stage.

Ulrich and Yumi look terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. Before he can begin playing, Jeremie rushes up to his friends. "Hey guys," he says.

Yumi starts suddenly and Jeremie realizes that she had been asleep. "Hey Jeremie," Ulrich says.

"So what's up Jeremie?" Odd asks in concern. "You seem more flustered than usual."

"Xana's attacking." Jeremie says. "I'm sure of it this time. The power outages are his attempt to build up enough electricity to do something big."

"That's a problem." Yumi says, half standing. "We should go with you."

"But Yumi!" Odd says. "We have auditions!"

"So?" Yumi asks. "Who gives a crap about our little band auditions when Xana's attacking? I mean, the state of the world is a little more important, don't you think?"

"No!" Odd explodes before seeing the death glare Yumi levels at him "Geeze," he says sadly. "I was just kidding. Of course we have to leave."

"Alright!" Jeremie exclaims. "We're off to save the world!"

"Hey!" Sissi exclaims. "Wait up! I can have you shut down!"

"Never mind her!" Yumi shouts,as the group begins to run away.

"What!" Odd yelps as they exit the gym. "You heard her! She's going to end the band before it even begins!"

"Odd!" Ulrich yells. "We have access to the Return. We can just use that to escape this! Face it! We can do whatever the hell we want in our lives a have no consequences! We just push a button and pow! Back to the past! Sissi can't touch us!"

"Oh," Odd says in relief. "That's good."

"Glad for it," Jeremie cuts in. "Now shut up and get to the scanners."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie looks up at the power box in horror. A large ball of blue electricity in beginning to pulse slowly at the base of the box as small pulses of branching energy rush to it, increasing its size, from all directions. He immediately recognizes the danger as Xana and decides to find his friends. Where were they last, he asks himself as he walks quickly towards them. He breaks into a quick trot as he get closer to the school building and heads towards the last place he saw his friends. Entering the gym he spots his friends still sitting in front of the stage.

Ulrich and Yumi look terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. Before he can begin playing, Jeremie rushes up to his friends. "Hey guys," he says.

Yumi starts suddenly and Jeremie realizes that she had been asleep. "Hey Jeremie," Ulrich says.

"So what's up Jeremie?" Odd asks in concern. "You seem more flustered than usual."

"Xana's attacking." Jeremie says. "I'm sure of it this time. The power outages are his attempt to build up enough electricity to do something big."

"That's a problem." Yumi says, half standing. "We should go with you."

"What!" Odd exclaims. "But Yumi! We have auditions!" he says, sounding for all the world like a whiny child.

"So what?" Yumi says. "Does that matter more than the fate of the world?"

"No, I guess not." Odd says sadly before putting down his clipboard. "Look," he says loudly. "We have to get going."

"What?" Sissi snaps. "Why do you have to leave so badly?"

"Because- because, um…" Odd fumbles looking behind him for some help.

"We're going to listen to Nicholas play," Ulrich cuts in. "But we are going to have to leave it at that. Secondary auditions are next unless he really impresses us. That make you happy?"

Sissi sniffs. "Not really, but I suppose it can work."

**To clarify, the group needs to leave. Right away. The fact that they practically know that it is a full scale attack from Xana and they choose to let Jeremie handle it while they hold auditions is incredibly stupid. In all cases, they should leave. However, the only way to do that is to listen to Nicholas play, otherwise Sissi will get pissed and can get their band closed by her father, and for good reason.**

**In the first example, they just cut and run. This is a good response as they could just use a Return. The second is what you would have to do if you didn't have immediate access to a reset button.**

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie looks up at the power box in horror. A large ball of blue electricity in beginning to pulse slowly at the base of the box as small pulses of branching energy rush to it, increasing its size, from all directions. He immediately recognizes the danger as Xana and decides to find his friends. Where were they last, he asks himself as he walks quickly towards them. He breaks into a quick trot as he get closer to the school building and heads towards the last place he saw his friends. Entering the gym he spots his friends still sitting in front of the stage.

Ulrich and Yumi look terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. Before he can begin playing, Jeremie rushes up to his friends. "Hey guys," he says.

Yumi starts suddenly and Jeremie realizes that she had been asleep. "Hey Jeremie," Ulrich says.

"So what's up Jeremie?" Odd asks in concern. "You seem more flustered than usual."

"Xana's attacking." Jeremie says. "I'm sure of it this time. The power outages are his attempt to build up enough electricity to do something big."

"That's a problem." Yumi says, half standing. "We should go with you."

"No, wait." Jeremie says. "Finish us here, then meet me at the factory. We can't afford to raise any suspicions right now and besides, I'm not 100% sure that it was Xana."

"What would it takw to make you think it wasn't Xana?" Odd hisses. "A freaking nuke hitting the city? This sounds pretty obvious!"

"Okay guys I'm off to the factory. Keep me posted!" Jeremie yells at his friends in full view of Sissi and her friends.

Yumi catches him and drags him down to her level. "Are you serious?" she hisses. "Isn't the factory supposed to be a secret? Why would you just yell it out like that?"

"Yeah way to go Einstein." Odd says sarcastically.

**!**

The group continues to wade through audition after audition, failure after failure until, finally, it is Nicholas' turn to play. Odd shakes his head to clear his ears out. He wants to hear the exact moment when he can justify not allowing Nicholas in their band.

Yumi has fallen into a half stupor and was currently nodding her head to an inaudible beat as she attempted to stay awake and keep her head up.

Ulrich sits, elbows propped up on his knees as he rests his head in his hands. He has heard so many drummers in the last few hours he can't tell the difference anymore. "Look, guys." He says finally. "Do we even really _need_ a drummer? Can't we just, I don't know, not do this anymore?"

Finally Nicholas reaches the drum set and sits down. Ulrich manages to snap Yumi out of her trance like state by a well placed elbow to the ribs. Yumi whacks him on the back of the head for that but rolls her eyes in affection.

Ulrich and Yumi look still look absolutely terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. "This is going to blow!" Ulrich whispers to Yumi. Yumi laughs for a moment before elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Ulrich," she chides gently. "That's rude."

Nicholas sits down at the drums and begins to play. To everyone's surprise he is quite good. Yumi looks over at Ulrich in confusion. "How the heck can he play at all with his eyes closed for most of it?"

**!**

The group continues to wade through audition after audition, failure after failure until, finally, it is Nicholas' turn to play. Odd shakes his head to clear his ears out. He wants to hear the exact moment when he can justify not allowing Nicholas in their band.

Yumi has fallen into a half stupor and was currently nodding her head to an inaudible beat as she attempted to stay awake and keep her head up.

Ulrich sits, elbows propped up on his knees as he rests his head in his hands. He has heard so many drummers in the last few hours he can't tell the difference anymore. "Look, guys." He says finally. "Do we even really _need_ a drummer? Can't we just, I don't know, not do this anymore?"

Finally Nicholas reaches the drum set and sits down. Ulrich manages to snap Yumi out of her trance like state by a well placed elbow to the ribs. Yumi whacks him on the back of the head for that but rolls her eyes in affection.

Ulrich and Yumi look still look absolutely terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. "This is going to blow!" Ulrich whispers to Yumi. Yumi laughs for a moment before elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Ulrich," she chides gently. "That's rude."

To everyone's surprise, Nicholas is actually very good at playing the drums. Odd narrows his eyes at the performance as Sissi smirks on in triumph. Odd stalks quietly towards the stage and yanks the curtain down on top of Nicholas. Yumi and Ulrich stand up furiously. "Odd!" Yumi yells. "What the hell!"

"You jerk!" Ulrich yells at his best friend. "You just sabotaged Nicholas! He was doing really well!"

Sissi and Herb begin to sneak out of the gym before anyone can notice them. Odd stands in front of his raging friends and points behind him. "Look!" he demands, jabbing a finger behind him. "See that!" His friends stare past Odd to see a large tape player behind Nicholas who has stopped playing. The sound of a complicated drum beat spews out from the speakers and the two friends look between each other in shock.

"Nicholas…" Yumi says softly.

"Was cheating!" Ulrich cries in outrage.

"But how did you know?" Yumi asks as she casually drop kicks Nicholas as he tries to escape the gym.

"Well, didn't either of you two notice that what he was doing didn't match the music?" Odd asks. "I mean, he was hitting the drums but on a completely different pattern than the music! Totally obvious ploy," he says to Nicholas. "Nice try though."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The group continues to wade through audition after audition, failure after failure until, finally, it is Nicholas' turn to play. Odd shakes his head to clear his ears out. He wants to hear the exact moment when he can justify not allowing Nicholas in their band.

Yumi has fallen into a half stupor and was currently nodding her head to an inaudible beat as she attempted to stay awake and keep her head up.

Ulrich sits, elbows propped up on his knees as he rests his head in his hands. He has heard so many drummers in the last few hours he can't tell the difference anymore. "Look, guys." He says finally. "Do we even really _need_ a drummer? Can't we just, I don't know, not do this anymore?"

Finally Nicholas reaches the drum set and sits down. Ulrich manages to snap Yumi out of her trance like state by a well placed elbow to the ribs. Yumi whacks him on the back of the head for that but rolls her eyes in affection.

Ulrich and Yumi look still look absolutely terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. "This is going to blow!" Ulrich whispers to Yumi. Yumi laughs for a moment before elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Ulrich," she chides gently. "That's rude."

To everyone's surprise, Nicholas is actually very good at playing the drums. Odd narrows his eyes at the performance as Sissi smirks on in triumph. As the boy finishes Ulrich and Yumi stand and cheer wildly, Odd joining in as well after a few seconds a begrudging smile on his face. "Well," Odd says as Sissi's group leave the gym. "He was good, I'll admit. But I'm sure we can find somebody better."

"What?" Yumi exclaims in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He was amazing!"

"Yeah Odd," Ulrich agrees. "He's totally going to be our drummer."

"If you want Nicholas to be your drummer," Odd yells, rising to his feet his face flushing violently. "Then you had better find yourself another guitarist!"

"Well," Yumi says rolling her eyes. "I'm sure this band thing will be a long adventure with your attitude."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The group continues to wade through audition after audition, failure after failure until, finally, it is Nicholas' turn to play. Odd shakes his head to clear his ears out. He wants to hear the exact moment when he can justify not allowing Nicholas in their band.

Yumi has fallen into a half stupor and was currently nodding her head to an inaudible beat as she attempted to stay awake and keep her head up.

Ulrich sits, elbows propped up on his knees as he rests his head in his hands. He has heard so many drummers in the last few hours he can't tell the difference anymore. "Look, guys." He says finally. "Do we even really _need_ a drummer? Can't we just, I don't know, not do this anymore?"

Finally Nicholas reaches the drum set and sits down. Ulrich manages to snap Yumi out of her trance like state by a well placed elbow to the ribs. Yumi whacks him on the back of the head for that but rolls her eyes in affection.

Ulrich and Yumi look still look absolutely terrible, as if someone had placed them through terrible tortures while Odd was intensely focused on Nicholas as he ascended the stage. "This is going to blow!" Ulrich whispers to Yumi. Yumi laughs for a moment before elbowing him lightly in the side.

"Ulrich," she chides gently. "That's rude."

To everyone's surprise, Nicholas is actually very good at playing the drums. Odd narrows his eyes at the performance as Sissi smirks on in triumph. As the boy finishes Ulrich and Yumi stand and cheer wildly, Odd joining in as well after a few seconds a begrudging smile on his face. "Well," Odd says as Sissi's group leave the gym. "He was good, I'll admit. But I'm sure we can find somebody better."

"What?" Yumi exclaims in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He was amazing!"

"Yeah Odd," Ulrich agrees. "He's totally going to be our drummer."

"If you want Nicholas to be your drummer," Odd yells rising to his feet. "Then you had better find yourself another guitarist!"

"Are you serious Odd?" Ulrich asks. "Why does it matter. This is a middle school band!"

"Yeah you know how long those last." Yumi says. "I mean how we can be expected to keep this up with our fight against Xana, homework, families and other various things."

"I- I don't know." Odd says, slumping into his seat.

**!**

Jeremie runs towards the boiler room to get to the factory. He knows now that Xana is attacking in a large scale attack. Although he doesn't quite know what Xana is planning, he knows he has to get to the factory anyways to try and find out. He fumbles with the door to the boiler room for a moment before the handle turns and Jeremie is allowed entrance. He enters the room and heads directly to the door on the far end of the room. Curiously the door is unlocked and Jeremie can easily slip into the brightly lit passageway leading into the sewers.

Jeremie runs down the boiler room passage not closing the door behind him. "Wow," he says between breaths. "I sure am glad no one will ever come into that room and be remotely curious about where the tunnel leads."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie runs towards the boiler room to get to the factory. He knows now that Xana is attacking in a large scale attack. Although he doesn't quite know what Xana is planning, he knows he has to get to the factory anyways to try and find out. He fumbles with the door to the boiler room for a moment before the handle turns and Jeremie is allowed entrance. He enters the room and heads directly to the door on the far end of the room. Curiously the door is unlocked and Jeremie can easily slip into the brightly lit passageway leading into the sewers.

Jeremie runs down the boiler room passage not closing the door behind him. "Wow," he says between breaths. "I sure am glad that no one bothered to lock the door to the boiler room, which is sort of dangerous."

**!**

**See yet another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie runs towards the boiler room to get to the factory. He knows now that Xana is attacking in a large scale attack. Although he doesn't quite know what Xana is planning, he knows he has to get to the factory anyways to try and find out. He fumbles with the door to the boiler room for a moment before the handle turns and Jeremie is allowed entrance. He enters the room and heads directly to the door on the far end of the room. Curiously the door is unlocked and Jeremie can easily slip into the brightly lit passageway leading into the sewers.

Jeremie runs down the boiler room passage not closing the door behind him. "Wow," he says between breaths. "I sure am glad that no one thought it was a health code violation to have open access to the sewers of France in a middle school."

**!**

Jeremie gets into the elevator and hits the up button and the elevator begins to descend. "Wait. Why do I push the up button when I'm going down?"

**!**

Aelita stands inside the tower listening for any pulsations. She grits her teeth as she feels a slight rocking underneath her. She listens again and after a few moments feels the tower tremble slightly from the weight of Xana's full presence. She listens a few more times to determine how far away the tower is and decides to step out of the tower. Aelita stands outside of a tower in the forest sector. She feels pulsations leading somewhere and she continues to stand outside.

"Aelita?" Jeremie's voice echoes down into Lyoko. "Remember that little talk we had about the towers and why you should _stay inside_!"

"Maybe?" Aelita says sheepishly going back inside the tower to continue waiting for help to arrive in the form of her mentally inept friends.

**!**

Jeremie works frantically on the Super Computer to try and locate an activated tower. He knows something is going on but for some reason can't seem to put it together that maybe the psychotic A.I hell bent of total annihilation of the human race is up to something. He finally manages to start a scan of Lyoko and begins work on recovering the reason behind Xana gathering electricity.

Aelita quickly pops up uninvited onto his screen. Jeremie shows no signs of noticing her sudden appearance, a large departure form even a few weeks prior, where her sudden appearances would cause him to jump and occasionally scream. Aelita had taken great delight in this and had taken to popping up when he least expected it whenever she could. After the first two weeks, Jeremie had finally toughened up and no longer reacted to her appearances which everyone else found disappointing.

"You were right to be worried." Aelita says moving her head around in small circles for no visible reason. "Xana's woken up!"

Seconds later the scan beeps and Jeremie looks over at his screen. "Huh? The scan's picked something up!"

"That's what I just said dumbass!" Aelita says angrily. "What, do you not trust me or something?"

**!**

Aelita and Jeremie discuss the possibility of a Xana attack as Jeremie continues to work on locating the source of Xana's attack. Suddenly the scan beeps and Jeremie opens it up to see the coordinates. Telling them to Aelita he turns off the video communication channel and continues to work. For some reason, he notices, the energy readings seem to indicate a nuclear meltdown, which is odd. He shakes his head and debates the possibility of a nuclear incident.

"I'm on my way." Aelita says heading into the tower in order to change sectors.

"Be careful Aelita." Jeremie says. "I know you like to run around outside when you know Xana's attacking and all."

**!**

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi stand up to leave the gym. They are all incredibly relieved that they finished all of their auditions. The group almost misses a call from Jeremie. Yumi notices her phone vibrating and pulls it out of her pocket to answer it. "Jeremie," she asks. "What is it? Is Xana attacking?"

"Yes!" Jeremie says in a panic. "And he's planning something huge! We're all in terrible danger if you don't hurry and get over her right now!"

"Okay, Jeremie," Yumi says placating the genius blonde. "We'll be right over. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say!: Jeremie says before hanging up on the group.

Yumi sighs and points towards the door. "Okay, we've got to go now."

At that moment, Jim steps into the room carrying a large trombone. "Hey kids!" Jim calls excitedly. "You need another part in your group?"

"No, not really, sorry Jim." Yumi says, forcing herself to sound sad.

"Really?" Jim asks. "Are-are you sure? I'm a pretty good player!"

"No, Jim. We'd love to have you," Odd says edging his way to the door. "But we really need to get going."

"The principal said this audition is open to anyone who wants to join!" Jim says, holding out his instrument.

"But we're not really looking for that sort of music," Ulrich explains. "We need a drummer, not a trombone. Now if you excuse us, we really need to get going."

"Oh no you don't!" Jim yells. "You're not going anywhere unless you agree to take me as a part of your group!"

Yumi stops her flight from the gym and turns to her teacher. "Wow Jim. That was really lame. I mean, did you just try and threaten your way into a middle school rock band?"

"I'm sorry." Jim says sadly.

"I'm not mad!" Yumi says tears of mirth gathering in her eyes. "I just find that really pathetic."

**!**

The three warriors make their way towards the factory as quickly as they possibly can. They aren't sure what the attack was, but from Jeremie's tone, it meant serious business. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi all skateboard their way past a rat in the sewer. "Wow." Ulrich says to Odd. "I can't believe they still have the boiler room entrance open when there is clearly a vermin infestation!"

**!**

Two electrical workers stand outside the school watching the glowing ball of electricity continue to grow. One man stands in front of the box as he waits for his subordinates to finish the job. He can't understand exactly how people missed the giant ball of energy for so long but he assumes this will be an easy fix. He hears a beeping in his pocket and pulls out a small phone. He rolls his eyes at the number as it flashes up at him. Jim, the new recruit wasn't the brightest person and needed to be told simple step again and again. Supposedly he was good with tools though, which was why he hired him in the first place, well, that and the fact that he owed his brother a favor."I can't manage to cut the power!" Jim says over the phone.

"Well have you tried cutting the physical lines?" he asks tiredly. I swear to god, he thinks, kneading his forehead with his hand in exasperation. If that's what I think it is, I'm going to kill him.

"No…" the man on the phone says slowly, shifting from one foot to the other in embarrassment.

**!**

Yumi and the rest of the group are gathered around the Super Computer. They listen in horror as they hear what Xana's plan is. "Nuclear sabotage." Yumi says slowly, shock reflected in her large brown eyes. "That's a little over our heads don't you think?" Ulrich and Aelita nod their heads as Odd and Jeremie look unconvinced.

"Look," Ulrich says. "We need to do something about this."

"We _are_." Jeremie says. "You're all being sent to Lyoko. Once you deactivate the tower, things will go back to normal."

"But isn't that a huge risk?" Yumi asks.

"Not at all!" Jeremie insists. "You guys can make it in time, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, what if we can't this time!" Ulrich says angrily.

"Think about it!" Yumi says. "If we fail on Lyoko the whole region could be wiped out! We have to tell the authorities!"

"Wow, Yumi!" Jeremie says. "That is a very responsible and reasonable decision. And I agree completely!"

"You do!" Yumi says hopefully.

"Of course! What, I'm going to place my middle school virtual crush ahead of tens of thousands of lives?"

"Yeah Yumi." Odd says. "You'd have to be a complete halfwit to do something like that!"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Yumi and the rest of the group are gathered around the Super Computer. They listen in horror as they hear what Xana's plan is. "Nuclear sabotage." Yumi says slowly, shock reflected in her large brown eyes. "That's a little over our heads don't you think?" Ulrich and Aelita nod their heads as Odd and Jeremie look unconvinced.

"Look," Ulrich says. "We need to do something about this."

"We _are_." Jeremie says. "You're all being sent to Lyoko. Once you deactivate the tower, things will go back to normal."

"But isn't that a huge risk?" Yumi asks.

"Not at all!" Jeremie insists. "You guys can make it in time, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, what if we can't this time!" Ulrich says angrily.

"Think about it!" Yumi says. "If we fail on Lyoko the whole region could be wiped out! We have to tell the authorities!"

"Wait Yumi!" Jeremie says. "Why don't we just turn off the supercomputer while you go warn everyone, stopping Xana's attack? Then when you're done we just turn it on again?"

"And when Xana builds up enough power again we just shut if off again?" Yumi asks.

"Yes!" Jeremie says.

"Wow, why did we never try this!" Ulrich asks in amazement.

**!**

Aelita stands in the desert sector waiting for her friends to arrive. She can feel the clock ticking and every second makes her more and more nervous. Finally, after what seems like forever, she can see the beginnings of the virtualization. She sees wireframe beginning to appear in the sky, quickly taking the shapes of Ulrich and Odd.

The two warriors are materialized into Lyoko and for a moment, they hang, empty eyed and souless until they drop down the ground, life returning to their bodies. Ulrich instantly puts a hand on his sheath and Odd cocks his weapons before dropping into a more comfortable squatting position.

The two spot Aelita waving to them a short distance away and run up to her quickly. As they reach her Aelita takes off running across the desert. "I know where it is!" Aelita calls behind her as she runs. "That way. On the other plateau!"

"Wait hold on!" Odd says as he and Ulrich begin to follow her. "How do you know that? That implies that the landscape of Lyoko never changes so you can map it all out. But we clearly see the towers change position and the landscape change! How can you possibly know that!"

Aelita stops there for a moment before taking off running once more. "Now really isn't the time Odd!"

**!**

Mrs. Hertz and her boss sit in Mr. Delmas' office waiting for something to be done. All power has been lost in the school building and most of the faculty has already left the building to find their homes and loved ones. Mrs. Hertz is the only teacher left to help figure out the crisis. She sits in the darkness, which is only slightly mitigated by the small supply of candles that now decorate the room.

She sits with Mr. Delmas as they discus possibilities quietly as the engineer who had been giving a presentation earlier in the day continues to talk on the cell phone to his superiors. Finally, the man seems to have enough and hangs up the phone slightly more violently than was strictly necessary. "I don't get it!" the engineer says, putting away a cell phone. "The plant is functioning perfectly, but the city is in total darkness!"

"Question!" Mrs. Hertz says. "Why _the hell_ are you still here! It's _night_! You should have left _hours_ ago! And even if you stayed the entire day, you are still the head engineer! So why are you not over there trying to fix the problem!"

"That _is_ an excellent question." Mr. Delmas says over his shoulder.

"Well!" Mrs. Hertz throws her hands in the air in frustration. "You don't even _know_ do you?"

**!**

Yumi rushes into the principal's office, somehow not tripping over everything in the darkness and comes to a halt in front of the three adults. They look up at her in shock and Yumi bends over to breath for a few moments. She straightens and begins to explain. "Guys!" she says loudly. "You have to believe me! I know this sounds crazy, but trust me! We're all in terrible danger if we stay here!" The adults stare at her as she begins to tell her story about the Super computer. She notices that the adults clearly have no faith in what she is telling them. Mrs. Hertz is at least attempting to look as though she is considering her story but the other two are hardly trying to hide the disbelief from her. Finally, Mr. Delmas holds up a hand and stops her mid sentence. "Ms. Ishiyama," he says firmly. "This is not the time for your little stories about virus's and Super computers in factories. This is a very serious matter and I don't have time for your little games!"

"But sir!" Yumi protests.

"I must ask you to leave until we can fix this, Yumi." Mr. Delmas says firmly.

"But sir! I'm telling the truth!" Yumi pleads.

"Now Yumi!" Mr. Delmas orders sending Yumi away.

"Jeremie!" Yumi says as she runs out of the school. Above her several power lines are glowing with blue electricity. "Can you believe these idiots still haven't cut the cables?"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Yumi rushes into the principal's office, somehow not tripping over everything in the darkness and comes to a halt in front of the three adults. They look up at her in shock and Yumi bends over to breath for a few moments. She straightens and begins to explain. "Guys!" she says loudly. "You have to believe me! I know this sounds crazy, but trust me! We're all in terrible danger if we stay here!" The adults stare at her as she begins to tell her story about the Super computer. She notices that the adults clearly have no faith in what she is telling them. Mrs. Hertz is at least attempting to look as though she is considering her story but the other two are hardly trying to hide the disbelief from her. Finally, Mr. Delmas holds up a hand and stops her mid sentence. "Ms. Ishiyama," he says firmly. "This is not the time for your little stories about virus's and Super computers in factories. This is a very serious matter and I don't have time for your little games!"

"But sir!" Yumi protests.

"I must ask you to leave until we can fix this, Yumi." Mr. Delmas says firmly.

"But sir! I'm telling the truth!" Yumi pleads.

"Now Yumi!" Mr. Delmas orders sending Yumi away.

"Wait sir!" Yumi says pulling out her cell phone. "I can show you right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Delmas asks curiously.

"Look sir!" Yumi pleads, showing them her phone. She quickly flips through picture after picture of the Super Computer and scanners and Jeremie sitting at the control panel. "See?" she asks as Mr. Delmas takes the phone into his hands for a closer look.

"What?" he asks in shock. "Bu- but how is this possible?"

"Do you believe me?" Yumi asks, feeling a slight tremor of hope.

"Yes," I have to. Mrs. Hertz says. "After all, these pictures do tell a pretty convincing story. We'll organize a plan to handle this, don't worry."

"It sounds impossible," Mr. Delmas adds, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "But, we believe you. Go on now Yumi, help your friends, but don't erase out memory. We can all help you fight against Xana from now on."

"Great!" Yumi exclaims as she hugs Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz in glee. "Thank you all so much! Can you handle it from here?"

"Of course," they say.

See? That's what should have happened. But seriously. Why would Yumi not have taken pictures of the computer lab and other things? I mean, you're trying to convince several reasonable adults of an impossible story, the best thing to do is have some sort of physical evidence to back up your claims.

If she had taken some pictures she could have gotten them to believe her and everything would have been solved. She could have gotten, Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz's help by scanning them and letting their influence get them out of terrible situations. Idiot.

**!**

The group of Lyoko warriors sits around in the desert sector. Odd sits by a nearby pool of water, idly tossing a rock between his hands. Aelita is the only one of the three still bothering to look for the tower. She can feel the pressure mounting every second that they waste and she scans the horizon, one hand held up to block the sun. Ulrich swings his sword at the ground, chopping at it mercilessly. Aelita looks up at him. "Yes, Ulrich." She says flatly. "Keep hitting the ground. I'm sure that will help us find the tower and save thousands of lives."

**!**

The group of Lyoko warriors sits around in the desert sector. Odd sits by a nearby pool of water, idly tossing a rock between his hands. Aelita is the only one of the three still bothering to look for the tower. She can feel the pressure mounting every second that they waste and she scans the horizon, one hand held up to block the sun. Ulrich swings his sword at the ground, looking incredibly stupid as he does so. Aelita is tempted to say something but rolls her eyes and continues to scan for the tower.

Odd continues to pass the rock between his hands and, growing bored, switches to simply tossing it up and down, throwing it higher each time. Eventually he decides that he's had enough for the time being and throws the rock into the water. The water doesn't ripple as he expects, instead light bursts upwards from where the rock hit and Odd leaps backwards before touching the water with is hand. The water is dry and nonexistent, only a small surface of water, barely thick enough to hold up a leaf, stretches between the edges of a small hole in the ground.

"We've been tricked!" Odd says to Aelita and Ulrich. "There's no water down there only a surface layer!" He stands and cracks his neck. "I'm going to go take a closer look." He says before diving in headfirst.

Aelita looks down. "I really hope there was actually ground underneath that and not just the Digital Sea."

**!**

The Warriors stand before the activated tower facing off against the last swarm of monsters. Aelita cowers behind the others as they ready their weapons. Odd begins to fire at the monsters while Ulrich slides easily into a fighting stance."Aelita it's you they are after. Run!" Ulrich commands reading his sword.

Aelita backs away. "Ah-ahah!" she yells before running away.

"Why would she do that?" Ulrich asks. "She just drew more attention to herself."

**!**

Aelita begins to run away from the Krab, huffing a panting as loudly as she can. Odd notices the Krab take off after her and begins to sprint towards the pink haired girl. Ulrich continues to fend off another Krab, begin pushed back little by little at the force of its blows. The Krab begins to target Aelita and a large laser forms a the end of its nose and begins to pulse with red light. "Aelita!" Odd yells diving in front of a Krab's laser. It strikes him and he falls to the ground and begins to devirtualize. He reappears in the real world and rolls his eyes. "What, she can't dodge or something?"

**!**

The monster recoils away from Ulrich who stabs it in the back, right in the eye of Xana. The monster raises up onto the tips of its legs and explodes leaving the path to the tower completely open. Aelita still cowers behind a rock before hesitantly poking her head out from behind it. She slowly extends a delicate leg from behind the boulder and begins to slowly creep across the desert towards the tower. "Come on hurry!" Jeremie yells at Ulrich. "The pylon is over 98 percent!"

"Now would be a good time to start going to the tower Aelita!" Odd yells from the factory.

Aelita shakes her head. "Nah. I think I'll go when I feel ready."

**!**

The monster recoils away from Ulrich who stabs it in the back, right in the eye of Xana. The monster raises up onto the tips of its legs and explodes leaving the path to the tower completely open. Aelita still cowers behind a rock before hesitantly poking her head out from behind it. She slowly extends a delicate leg from behind the boulder and begins to slowly creep across the desert towards the tower. "The pylon is at 99 percent Aelita!" Jeremie yells as Aelita enters the tower. "Hurry!"

Aelita stops in the tower and begins to walk even slower. "Don't rush me! How else will I get the dramatic tension going!"

**!**

The Return sweeps over the world and Jeremie finds himself back in the gym, quickly fleeing as he realizes that it is before the auditions start again. Yumi rolls her eyes and groans. "Not this shit again!"

Ulrich stands up suddenly. "Wait!" he cries. "We have a get out of jail free card on this one! We know who's the best! We don't have to waste time on these losers!" he runs towards the doors and throws them open to the surprise of everyone outside. "You there! Boy!" he yells to a young boy standing outside the doors.

"Yes?" he asks backing away from Ulrich's slightly crazed stare.

"What time is it?" Ulrich yells.

"Why- why it's time for all of our auditions of course!" the child says nervously, fidgeting with his drumsticks slightly.

Ulrich laughs harshly. "Haha. No it's not. Go out into the streets and find me Nicholas- what's his name?" he asks Yumi.

Yumi shrugs. "I don't know."

"Is it Nicholas?" a girl shouts up form the back helpfully.

"No!" Ulrich yells back cheerily. "I rememerb exactly why we didn't let you into the band now, thanks! His last name!"

The crowd shrugs and looks around to see if anyone else knows. Ulrich sighs and turns back the boy. "Well, anyways, find me Nicholas and bring him to me! I'll give you nothing in return but I want it done anyways!"

"O-okay?" the boy whimpers before setting off to find Nicholas. Ulrich turns back to his friends and bows jokingly.

"And Christmas was saved!" Odd shouts mockingly as Ulrich slams the door on the rest of the crowd.

"Go home you losers!" he shouts. "And that's how you do that." He says proudly.

**Wow. This would be the part of a sitcom where the studio audience cheers. Granted, they cheer at everything, but they'd cheer for this part especially. This is just a little example of how they can use the Return to their advantage and yes, this is **_**A Christmas Carol **_**reference. Only here, all the main characters are Scrouges and none of them ever learn a lesson. Take that Christmas spirit.**

**!**

Jeremie sits down in the auditorium with about two other students watching his friends begin their first performance. To his nonchalant acceptance, they are terrible. Everyone knows it. Half the crowd has already left in disgust as Yumi belts into another chorus. She is clearly tries to inhale the microphone and someone is filming this for Youtube.

"Mystery girl, from another world!" Yumi belts into a microphone.

Jeremie sits nearby eating popcorn. "With that sort of talent, I'm sure we will be hearing from this band again soon!"

!

Jeremie sits down in the auditorium with about two other students watching his friends begin their first performance. To his nonchalant acceptance, they are terrible. Everyone knows it. Half the crowd has already left in disgust as Yumi belts into another chorus. She is clearly tries to inhale the microphone and someone is filming this for Youtube.

"Mystery girl, from another world!" Yumi belts into a microphone.

Jeremie sits, watching his friends perform. "The energy is super nuclear!" he says sarcastically. "You're going to make this town explode!"

Yumi stops singing abruptly. "Too soon Jeremie! Everyone almost died!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Making fun of a disaster like that, is really awful. I don't know why I said that."

**Well, this was a long one. Far longer than I thought it would be. Original word count is in the low 2000's. This version is, please forgive me this is unintentional, over 9000! Well, this took me over an hour and a half to edit and resize the thing and I hope you all find it enjoyable! I certainly like it a lot more!**

**As you can all clearly see, I have made a lot of changes in my writing style and level of detail since I started this a few months back. Anyways, make sure to REVIEW! Reviewing makes me update!**

**For example, Episode 24 part 3 is not going to get uploaded for a while because I really don't feel like doing it if no one tells me if they like it or not. Reader response is key!**

**Alright, I will see you all next time! Episode 3 should take a while, so if you don't want to see how sucky the other ones were, skip ahead to Amnesia, which, if I'm correct, if episode 16. Chapter 17 for those who don't know.**


	4. Episode 3

**Well this was a difficult episode to write. My laptop's hard drive crashed and so I lost this episode. I rewrote it and it was very frustrating but I got it done. Now the thing is that my laptop works again but I can't type with it anymore. Every time I use the 'l' key it logs me out and it puts random 'p''s in the document. So this makes it so that I will need a new computer setup before I can do anything else.**

Episode 3: Holiday In the Fog

Ulrich and Jeremie sneak outside of the dorm as quietly as possible. Holding spray-paint cans they shake them vigorously. Just as they are about to start painting Ulrich turns to Jeremie. "Hold on Jeremie," he says. "Why do you have to do this?"

"To get out of vacation!" Jeremie says in frustration. "Come on, we've been over this!"

"Well I was just thinking, why don't you just go to the principal and ask him if you can stay? I mean I'm pretty sure other people have done that in the past. And this way you don't have to be known as a vandal."

Jeremie think for a second. "Wow, you're right Ulrich. I can't believe I was about to do that!"

**!**

Kiwi pads into Jim's room and licks his face eagerly. Jim wakes up and Kiwi runs out of the room. Jim is about to follow when a thought strikes him. "Why don't I go o bed and in the morning I can just search everyone's rooms and get the dog out of the school that way?"

**!**

"What is that!" Jim yells, pointing at the wall behind him. On the wall there is now a large caricature of Jim with bunny ears.

"It's you Jim!" Jeremie says grinning. "Do you like it?"

"Well actually I just don't understand how you managed to get all of those colors out of one can of paint." Jim says

**!**

"Anyway Xana won't get any vacation this time." Jeremie says smiling.

"Yeah," Yumi says. "It's not like you could have just turned the supercomputer off or anything during the break."

**!**

"Well," Mr. Delmas says walking around his office. "My advice would be to give up her vacation and stay home and study for her own good. What's this girl's name, perhaps I could talk to her-" he is cut off as his daughter flies into his arms.

"You just _did_ daddy!" she squeals. "It's me! I'll promise to study hard! Kiss Grandma for me!" she yells running out of his office.

"Sissi! Where are you going?"

"I feel like I should go tell Jeremie how I got out of vacation without getting vandalism on my permanent record like an idiot!" she says happily.

**!**

"Oh don't worry he's not going tobe alone." Sissy says standing directly in the Lyoko warriors' path.

"Question!" Odd says. "How long were you standing there? I mean you couldn't have known we would be coming this way, so what, you just stood here for a half hour hoping we would walk this way?"

"That's sort of sad Sissi." Ulrich says.

**!**

"Laugh while you still can young lady," Jim yells at the giggling Sissi. "Your father told me to monitor your studying and that's what I intend to do!"

"Hold on Jim." Sissi says. "What do you even _do _at this school. I mean you monitor study hall, clean the building, watch the boy's dorm, act as the 'fix it' man and run your own classroom, not to mention have enough time to stalk a bunch of children. And now you can just stay here and watch us all week? What do you do here anyway? What's your job?"

**!**

"Why isn't this working?" Jeremie asks loudly, scrubbing furiously at the painted wall. "You would think that paint thinner would work on this stupid wall. But no! What, did Jim give me water or something?"

**!**

"Or did your friend Xana help you?" Sissi asks accusingly.

Jeremie cringes. "Why do I keep mentioning Xana whenever she's around so loudly!"

**!**

Jim walks into the boiler room to grab a sponge. He sees the large uncovered barrels of toxic waste festering in the corner. "Why do we have barrels of toxic waste in the boiler room?"

**I**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jim walks into the boiler room to grab a sponge. He sees the large uncovered barrels of toxic waste festering in the corner. "Maybe I should lock the door so no students get into here and die." He says. After thinking it over he leaves the room. "I'm sure no one will come in here."

**!**

Xana pops out of a nearby electrical socket and hovers over the barrels. _I'm so glad the fat one didn't bother covering these up. But I wonder why they even have these in the first place._ Shrugging he plunges into the barrels creating a poisonous gas. _More fun for me I guess._

**!**

"With all the garbage you listen to you wouldn't have heard of them." Jeremie says.

"What, do you think I'm an idiot?" Sissy asks. "I can just google this to find out you're lying in a second!"

**!**

Sissi holds a mirror up to the doorway and peers around the corner. "You know Herb," she says. "Doing this is sort of pointless as I'm practically yelling, giving away my position almost instantly."

**!**

"Xana seems to be stable." Aelita says bobbing her virtual head. "I don't feel any pulsations."

"So let's just say Xana was attacking right now." Jeremie says. "Say with poison gas. On a scale of one to ten, how useless would that make you?"

"Shut up jerk!" Aelita says angrily, disappearing from the screen instantly.

**!**

As Jeremie sneaks down the hallway his shoes make loud clacking sounds. He stops and frowns. "I didn't know wearing slippers was so loud. What, do I have bricks for the soles."

**!**

As Jeremie walks down the hallway he sees Sissi sleeping. "That's strange." He says. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Delmas separates us by gender. And I'm also sure that he wouldn't relax that rule when there are only two students, one male and one female, at school."

**!**

"You've got some explaining to do!" Jim yells angrily. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!" he says slamming the door.

Jeremie sits on the bed and roils his eyes. "Even when he thinks I've vandalized the boiler room he still doesn't bother to lock the door. Just how lazy is this man?"

**!**

"Xana's woken up!" Aelita says. "But I don't know which tower he's activated. But the pulsations converge in this direction."

"You're outside of the tower again aren't you." Jeremie says in disbelief.

"Yes!" Aelita says. "But I don't see how it matters. Xana's been attacking all day and he still hasn't sent any monsters out."

Above them Xana cringes. _Shit, missed that opportunity again didn't I._

**!**

Xana sweeps through the pipes as a toxic gas and peers into Sissi's room. _Why is she still completely dressed? _He wonders. _She's even still got her headband on!"_

**!**

"It's even worse than I thought!" Jeremie says staring at his computer screen. "The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance."

"Hold on!" Aelita says popping onto the screen. "How do you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asks.

"Well you have no way of knowing what was in the bottles before Xana got into them. And I doubt the information is online, so how do you know? What, id the Supercomputer magic now or something?"

"I don't even know anymore Aelita." Jeremie says.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"It's even worse than I thought!" Jeremie says staring at his computer screen. "The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance."

"No offense Jeremie." Aelita says popping on the screen. "But your school sounds freaking terrible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well have you questioned _why_ they school had several barrels of toxic chemicals laying around? And then they leave the door to the chemicals unlocked, fill the garden shed with sharp rusty tools and leave that unlocked and you have a compelling case that the school is trying to kill you all."

"No you don't!" Jeremie exclaims. "It just means that our school is irresponsible, lazy, doesn't care about our safety and has the common sense of a two year old!"

"That might be worse actually." Aelita says.

"Shut up Aelita."

**!**

Sissi wakes up and looks around. She sees a bright pink gas all around her and screams as loud as she can. Xana looks down at her with disgust, _She wakes up to see a possibly toxic gas all around her and the first thing she does is scream, wasting all of her air? _

**!**

"Okay I'm on my way." Aelita says, preparing to change sectors.

"Alright Aelita be careful." Jeremie says. "I know you like to run around outside a tower when Xana's attacking and all.

**!**

"All you need is a sense of logic," an old woman says as she writes on a board. "A little bit of common sense." Ulirch's phone rings loudly and she snatches it up. "Young man you are in _tutoring. _ And in tutoring we pay attention! Now I'm sure this message can wait and I haven't inadvertently killed someone by my actions."

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"All you need is a sense of logic," an old woman says as she writes on a board. "A little bit of common sense." Ulirch's phone rings loudly and he picks it up. "S.O.S Xana. It's from Jeremie!" he says excitedly. The old woman turns around sharply.

"Young man, why are you reading your message out loud when I would be able to hear you?' she asks. "And sit back down, you aren't going anywhere."

**!**

"Wow that's incredible!" an airline security guard asks.

"What is that kid?" the other asks Odd.

Odd's eyes fill with mirth and he smirks. "Are you two idiots? It's clearly a dog. I mean do they hire just anyone at this place or do you have to be a special type of moron?" he asks sarcastically, leaning on the conveyer belt as he does so. "I'm just saying, I had my animals down when I was four."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"Wow that's incredible!" an airline security guard asks.

"What is that kid?" the other asks Odd.

"Oh crap Kiwi!" Odd exclaims grabbing the bag out of the machine and running away with it. "I'm so sorry buddy! I forgot how dangerous X-rays are even in concentrated doses and with a lead vest, let alone for minutes of complete exposure on something your size! I hope you're alright!"

**!**

"No I really don't _feel_ like laughing. "Mr. Isiyama says. "If you haven't noticed, _someone_ is missing from the back seat!"

"What!" Yumi's mother yells angrily. "And you didn't even try to stop her! Didn't even _try_ and get out of the car? You just let our daughter jump _out of our car_, unhindered, and run off to god knows where and you're mad at _me_!" she throws up her hands and laughs angrily. "If anyone should be pissed right now, it's me!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"No I really don't _feel_ like laughing. "Mr. Isiyama says. "If you haven't noticed, _someone_ is missing from the back seat!" he looks his wife up and down. "Nice to see you didn't even change into that dress you made us wait two hours for." He says sarcastically. "Seriously. _Thanks_ for that."

**!**

Jim and Sissi hide in a corner from the gas. "Shh!" Jim hisses at Sissi.

"Wait Jim!" Sissi says. "Why don't we just run outside?" I mean I know we are being chased by it, and that isn't normal, but I know gas expands to fill its container, but if we're outside, we have a much greater chance of survival."

"Wow Sissi!" Jim says, grinning at the principal's daughter. "That would save us a lot of grief! Hey we might not almost die now!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jim and Sissi hide in a corner from the gas. "Shh!" Jim hisses at Sissi.

"Wait Jim!" Sissi says. "Why are we not opening any windows? I mean the gas still follows natural laws right? So if we open all the windows, the clean air will rush in and dilute the poisonous gas!"

"That's a great idea Sissi!" Jim says. "Why am I acting so stupid today?"

**!**

Jim drags Sissi into a supply closet and blocks the underside of the door with his jacket. "Wait Jim!" Sissi says. "Why did we just lock ourselves in here? Now we are sure to die! I mean no one knows we are here and we will run out of oxygen soon. So why did you pull me in here?"

"I'm not sure." Jim says hesitantly. "But it sure was stupid of me."

**!**

"Be careful Aelita." Jeremie says. "There are sure to be monsters around there."

"Then why let me go out at all?" Aelita yells. "I can't defend myself,_ trust_ me, I've shown that multiple times! So why are you wanting me to go into danger?"

"Just go find the tower." Jeremie says.

**!**

"Help! Help us!" Jim yells. Jim looks down and double takes. "Hey!" he shouts. "Where did my jacket go?"

**!**

Jeremie gasps as gas begins to rise up all around him. "Should I run now?" he thinks as the gas begins to choke him. "Nah." He says standing perfectly still. "I think I'll stay here until my friends show up."

**!**

Yumi feels herself being virtualized and lands heavily. "Hmm…' she says.

"What is it?" Odd asks her.

"I just feel like I'll die in the most embarrassing way possible.. Possibly against a single Kankrolot."

"Oh you mean those things I beat 5 on 1 that one time?" Odd asks. "Yeah that would make you look awful!"

"I know right!" Yumi says. "I mean I know it won't happen but I feel like I'll get hit three times in a row and not even try and defend myself."

"That won't happen Yumi." Odd says comfortingly before spotting Aelita. "Now lets' go!"

**!**

Aelita runs out from behind Yumi and runs to Odd's side. She is almost hit by a laser and Yumi jumps in front of her, taking the hit. "What," Yumi says as she gets up. "You couldn't wait five seconds before spazzing out? You know I'm getting tired of covering for your dumb mistakes!"

**!**

"Laser Flash!" Odd yells, an arrow shooting into a monster and destroying it.

"Laser Flash?" Aelita asks. "I thought it was Laser Arrow?'

"I thought it was Laser Arrows." Yumi says blocking a laser with her fan.

Odd rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It changes from day to day."

**!**

"Hey look a cell phone!" Jim says in excitement. "Now we'll be able to call for help!"

"Did you just loot Ulrich's unconscious body?" Jeremie asks form the phone.

"And did you just grin!" Sissi yells accusingly. "He's _unconscious_! He might even be severely injured! What's _wrong_ with you!"

"Sorry kids, I don't know what came over me." Jim says apologetically.

"Well I sure as hell do! " Sissi snaps. "It's called being a _douche_!"

**!**  
Odd stands off in a tense faceoff with a single monster. They stand there for a moment not doing anything and Odd readies his weapon. "Wait," he says. "Why don't I just shoot you now? Yeah that's a good idea! I'm going to do that instead of standing here!"

**!**

"Hey Aelita!" Jeremie calls. "Would you mind hurrying up? I don't know exactly how long it takes this gas to kill someone, but you sure aren't doing them any favors."

Aelita purposefully slows down in the tower. "Do you want me to go slower or not!" she yells. "Give me a reason Belpois!"

**Personally I love Sissi's comment about Jeremie. "It's nice to know the closest thing to Bruce Willis is coming to the rescue!" One of my favorite lines of the season. Hope you all enjoyed this episode!**


	5. Episode 4

Make sure you read the Authors note at the bottom!

Episode 4: Log Book

"Alright," Odd say, eyes widening and his hand racing to his throat. "Why does my voice sound so weird today?" he wonders.

**!**

Sissi found it… and now she's blackmailing me." Ulrich says in embarrassment.

"So, wait." Jeremie says. "Sissi broke into your room! I know you keep it locked, so just tell her father and make her give it back!"

"Wow that's a great idea!" Ulrich says happily.

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Sissi found it… and now she's blackmailing me." Ulrich says in embarrassment.

"So, wait." Jeremie says. "How did she know you had a diary in the first place?"

**!**

**See yet another way to do this scene?**

Sissi found it… and now she's blackmailing me." Ulrich says in embarrassment.

"So, wait." Jeremie says. "Why not just tell her father she stole it?"

"Because…" Ulrich says slowly. "I may have written all about Lyoko in it."

"Are you kidding me!" Jeremie cries in exasperation. "Does no one in this group know how to keep a secret? You don't talk about Lyoko! And you certainly don't write about it in an easily stolen object!"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Sissi found it… and now she's blackmailing me." Ulrich says in embarrassment.

"So, wait." Jeremie says. "Why not just tell her father she stole it?"

"Because…" Ulrich says slowly. "I may have written all about Lyoko in it."

"So?" Jeremie asks. "Just tell her father, if she blabs just say you're an aspiring writer and you were creating a story based on your life, and you were using the diary to make it seem more official.

"Wow Jeremie!" Ulrich says. "That's a brilliant idea that will actually work! And here I thought I'd have to hang out with Sissi.

**!**

"Go sit down kid." Jim says to Ulrich.

"Hold on." The bus driver says. "My instruments went crazy a moment ago. That can't be a good sign. I think that we should get off of the bus so I can check it out and no one gets hurt."

**!**

"What was that!" Jim yells as black fog flies up out of the busses instruments.

"I have no idea!" says the bus driver in a panic. "But let's ignore it and keep going ahead with the trip."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"What was that!" Jim yells as black fog flies up put of the busses instruments.

"I have no idea!" says the bus driver in a panic. "It looks suspiciously like smoke, which implies the bus could be on fire. Combine that with my instruments going crazy and I think we should leave the bus and get it checked out."

"Nah I'm sure it will be fine," Jim says.

_I sure am glad everyone at this school is an idiot. _Xana thinks smugly.

**!**

"Sissi is blackmailing him!" Yumi says punching Einstein in the mouth. "Ow!" she yells. "Why did I punch the wall! Now my hand hurts!"

**!**

"I'll start going through her room, I'll call you if I need any help. "Yumi says.

"It sure is a good thing no one seems to lock any doors around here." Jeremie says.

"It sure makes our job easier!" Yumi says smiling. "Think of how much harder this would be if the school cared about little things like student safety and privacy."

**!**

"In the mean time I was studying your world a little more." Aelita says looking curiously at the screen before her. "You would not _believe_ how much porn I accidently came across on the internet!"

**!**

Yumi picks the lock of Sissi's room and stands. "The one person who ever locks their door around here." She mumbles.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Yumi picks the lock of Sissi's room and stands. "Wow I can pick locks!" she says excitedly. "That is a really helpful skill that I hope I remember. It would be awful to suddenly forget it in the middle of a crisis, say a meteor headed towards the earth."

**!**

Yumi looks through all of Sissi's clothes and stops. "Why does she bother having extra outfits if she never wears them?"

**!**

"Oh Yumi." Sissi says grumpily. "Wait! I hate you! How did you get my number!"

**!**

"Yumi!" a man calls to her as she runs with Ulrich's diary down the hall. "Why are you running like a moron!"

**!**

"Yumi runs down the hall with Ulrich's diary. "Crap!" she says. "Where did Sissi's diary go?"

**!**

"Then you go. I'll stay here for no discernible reason." Ulrich says to Odd who nods and jumps off the bus.

**!**

Things are getting tough here. Come to the factory after class." Jeremie says."Wait, if things are getting tough then why don't I just come now? I mean if Xana's attacking why wouldn't I go now?" Yumi asks. "

"Alright come now." Jeremie says. "I don't know why I told you that."

**!**

"I still don't understand what Xana is trying to do. I mean if he's trying to kill you all he can just run into a building. You're going fast enough it won't matter." Jeremie says.

**!**

Yumi and Aelita run down a hill and suddenly a sand storm created by Xana springs up, blinding them. Above them Xana chuckles. _This is a pretty good trick! _He thinks. _It would be a shame if I never used it again._

**!**

The ground begins to split around Yumi and Aelita, leaving them stranded on an island. Above them Xana smirks. _I will never use that again._

**!**

"Hide Aelita!" Jeremie yells. "And don't move until Odd gets there!"

"I never planned on it!" Aelita says. "I think I'll just stay here in the middle of the open, disregarding all danger!"

**!**

"Odd you're out of your mind!" Aelita yells. "We'll never be able to jump that two foot gap!"

**!**

"Again, Aelita, with the walking!" Jeremie yells. "I just saw you _run_ into the tower and now you're walking!"

**Well there you go. I write with I giant buffer so as of right now, I have finished writing episode 12! To let you guys know right now. The episode concludes with a huge "reason you suck" speech given by Yumi to Ulrich. I don't mean to offend anyone when it comes out, but when it does I will be pretty far ahead of that point. I do find Ulrich a great character but as of the speech, yeah I had fun with it.**

**Yes this one is half the size of the others. Because of that you also get episode 5 today! All things considered this was the most logical episode out of the four I've done so far.** **This was the first one I did with my new computer setup which I'm liking a lot more than my old one. Only problem is, since I am no longer using a laptop, I am out in the open with this huge early 2000's computer. So my grandmother kept coming in and I showed her the show. So now my grandmother is hooked, which is pretty awesome!**


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: Big Bug

"Well, you know me," Tamia says proudly sharing a story about her mother. "I tell her, listen mom everyone dresses like this! It's the latest style!"

"You must have that argument every day then." Milly says. "I've never seen you dress in anything else."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"Well, you know me," Tamia says proudly sharing a story about her mother. "I tell her, listen mom everyone dresses like this! It's the latest style!"

"But Tamia," Milly says. "Why did you even have any argument in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Tamia asks. "I told you, she doesn't want me showing my navel."

"But don't you see Tamia?" Milly says pointing at her best friend. "You have another shirt underneath that. There was no reason to have an argument at all!"

**!**

"Oh how can anyone be that handsome?" Milly asks, staring at Ulrich. Sissi looks over at her sharply.

"Are you going to say something to her?" Herb asks.

"No!" Sissi says looking at him strangely. "Why would I? She's like 10! What does it hurt if she likes him? She doesn't have a chance!"

"Geeze! You're right!" Herb says. "And I thought you were going to be mean to her for no reason!"

**!**

"But I see the way you look at me when they're not around." Sissi says walking away.

Yumi turns on Ulrich. "What was that?" she asks accusingly. "It sounds like you've been doing _something _behind our backs."

"No I swear!" Ulrich stammers.

"Save it Ulrich!" Yumi says. "That's just way to creepy of an image to ignore."

**!**

"Want to come Yumi?" Ulrich asks.

Yumi nods her head. "No."

"Then why would you nod your head yes?" Ulrich asks.

"I- I don't know." Yumi says.

**!**

"It automatically alerts me." Jeremie says proudly.

"Wow." Yumi says. "That seems like a really useful system to have around. I expect to see that for more than one attack!"

**!**

"You look like Nicholas in the lunch room!" Ulrich says.

"Hey!" Odd says laughing. "Don't insult my dog!"

"Have you ever wondered why we're so mean to him?" Ulrich asks. "I mean he's never done anything to us. I mean all he does is hang around Sissi and that's all."

"I don't know." Odd says. "Maybe we're just jerks."

**!**

"I knew it!" Sissi says happily. "I mean there is nothing remotely suspicious about him asking me to meet him alone and far away from everyone else surrounded by sharp rusty objects."

**!**

"A very powerful virus infected all of the country's computer systems. "A woman says.

"Wow." Yumi says. "Do you think it's Xana?"

"Yeah." Jeremie says. "Although if Xana has control of everything, why doesn't he just send a bomb into the school, destroying Kadic completely and killing all of us?"

"Heck if I know" Yumi says. "But I'm not complaining."

**!**

"I'll head over to the lab to contact Aelita and prepare the transfers." Jeremie says.

"Wait!" Yumi says. "Why don't you contact Aelita now? I've seen you do it in your room before and that would give her more time to reach the tower."

"That's actually a good idea Yumi!" Jeremie says.

**!**

"Yumi's trying to reach us!" Ulrich says softly so Sissi can't hear them.

"Right." Odd says. "I'll shut off my cell phone, even though Yumi usually only contacts us like this if there is a Xana attack. But I suppose our prank is more important."

**!**

"One of you has got to be able to answer!" Yumi says pacing in Jeremie's room. She looks over to see Jeremie still typing away at his computer. "Hey," she says in confusion. "Didn't you say you were headed to the factory?"

**!**

Sissi screams as Kiwi jumps out of the garden shed and knocks her over. She lays there for a moment. "How did this tiny dog manage to knock me over?" she asks herself.

**!**

"I'm thinking." Odd says slowly. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put my dog into a large garden shed that is full of sharp rusty tools where he could get hurt."

**!**

"Not even a dog can resist your charms!" Ulrich says meanly.

"You know." Odd says softly so Sissi can't hear. "I wonder if we aren't meaner than Sissi sometimes."

**!**

**See another way this scene could have gone?**

"Not even a dog can resist your charms!" Ulrich says meanly.

"You know." Odd says. "Maybe we shouldn't have revealed that we are responsible since now she knows exactly who the dog belongs to and can get rid of him."

**!**

Have you noticed anything?" Jeremie asks Aelita.

"No." Aelita says. "But I don't know why you would ask me. I rarely am of any help in this area."

**!**

Sissi follows Kiwi back to Odd's room and watches him get into a drawer. "How has no one else figured out where Kiwi comes from?" she asks.

**!**

"I've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes!" Yumi says angrily. "And since those trains had only 26 minutes we only have 11 left!"

"Wow!" Ulrich says sadly. "Well now there is no way we can stop them."

"What do you mean?" Yumi says.

"Well, the factory is like a mile or two away. If we run it will be 6 minutes there. Then we only have 5 minutes to get Aelita to the tower. Because of our childish prank, Xana won this time." Odd says.

"You are such idiot!" Yumi yells angrily.

**!**

**See another way this scene could have gone?**

"I've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes!" Yumi says angrily. "And since those trains had only 26 minutes we only have 11 left!"

"Well why don't we just turn off the super computer?" Odd asks. "Then we can just turn it on and off, getting the trains closer to each other, each time losing more speed, until they are slow enough that we can go to Lyoko and when the trains collide it won't do anything?"

"That's brilliant!" Yumi says. "I'll call Jeremie."

**!**

**See another way this scene could have gone?**

"I've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes!" Yumi says angrily. "And since those trains had only 26 minutes we only have 11 left!"

"Well why don't we just turn off the super computer?" Odd asks. "Then the engineers can steer the trains off of their collision course and then we can go in and deactivate the tower!"

"That's brilliant!" Yumi says. "I'll call Jeremie."

**!**

"You're even a worse pain in the neck then I thought!" Ulrich says angrily.

To everyone's surprise Yumi comes to Sissi's defense. "Ulrich you have no right to be angry! You didn't have to prank her! She didn't force you to be a jerk, so get over yourself! She was just getting back at you!"

"Thank you Yumi!" Sissi says.

"And you!" Yumi says to Sissi jabbing her finger at Sissi. "Why did you have to start this in the first place! Why can't you both just shut up and be nice to each other!"

**!**

"It seems that the activated tower is in the Desert!" Aelita says to Jeremie.

"Well, there's a shocker." Jeremie says sarcastically.

"What?" Aelita asks.

"Well it just seems like the towers are always in the desert." He explains. "I think that we've had only one tower in another sector."

**!**

"You are going to stay her until your parents get here and pick up that mutt!" Jim says.

"Wait Jim!" Odd says. "But my parents live really far away! I'm pretty sure I was getting on a plane for vacation not long ago. So you are going to make my parents get on a plane and fly right back just to pick up a harmless animal!"

"Well, when you put it like that." Jim says. "It sounds like a horrible inconvenience and like a total over blown reaction to a tiny problem!"

**!**

Odd sits down at his desk and Jim looks at him. "Why are you wearing Sissi's pants and shoes?" he asks.

Odd looks down and confusion and screams. "How did this happen!"

**!**

"And Aelita's here!" Yumi says. "Standing right out in the open as usual with total disregard of Xana and his attack."

"So everything's normal then?" Jeremie asks.

"Yeah." Yumi says flatly. "Just as useless as always."

**!**

Odd continues to sit at his desk and Jim looks at his again. "How did you change clothes?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" Odd says looking down at his usual pants and shoes. "How is this happening!" he yells in confusion.

**!**

Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita run across the desert as fast as they can. Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "By the way," he says conversationally. "I've been meaning to ask. How _do_ you run in those shoes anyway?"

**!**

"The tower is there." Aelita says pointing directly ahead of them to the site of the obviously glowing red tower.

"Gee thanks Aelita." Yumi says sarcastically. "What _would_ we do without you."

"We'd get lost for sure." Ulrich says flatly.

"Shut up you two." Aelita says sharply.

**!**

"I'm going to take the dog out and you're going to stay there and not move!" Jim says.

"Yes Jim." Odd says Jim exits the building with Kiwi. As soon as he's out of earshot he starts laughing. "He is so dumb! He expects me to just stay put when he leaves? And yet didn't trust me to take the dog out?"

**!**

"14 minutes." The news anchor says grimly. "Just 14 minutes left."

"But that's impossible!" Jeremie says. "We only had 26 at the very start and Yumi tried to contact them for 15! What, do the laws of time and space no longer apply?"

**!**

Ulrich lands heavily after destroying a monster. The remain Bloks quickly shoot down his two clones. "Big help you were." Ulrich mumbles grimly before launching into another attack.

**!**

Yumi and Aelita run from the Blok, dodging in and out of the rocks that line their passage. "You know Yumi." Aelita says. "I thought you could fight too. Why aren't you doing anything to stop the Blok?"

"Why don't you use your powers to make it fall into a hole or something?" Yumi retorts.

"I guess we are both equally useless this attack. "Aelita says, clearly unperturbed by Yumi's taunt.

**!**

Yumi uses her telekinesis to lift up a giant rock. "Urg! Ahg! Wrow!" She grunts as the rock hovers in the air.

"Wow Yumi." Aelita says chuckling. "You want some prunes or something?"

"Not the time Aelita!" Yumi manages to grunt.

**!**

Aelita runs towards the tower at full speed. "Wow!" Jeremie says excitedly. "She might actually run into the tower and deactivate it quickly!"Aelita stops right in front of the tower and turns around. "Aelita what the hell is this!" Jeremie yells. "You are right there! Get inside!"

"Nah." Aelita says, checking her nails nonchalantly as the Megatank rolls nearer. "I think I'll stand here in certain peril and wait until the last second to do anything remotely useful."

**!**

Aelita begins to sing using her power to open the ground. The Megatank rolls over her and comes to a stop. "Well that was cool and all Aelita. "Jeremie says. "But you know the tower is right there. You could have just gone inside of it and saved yourself the trouble."

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Aelita begins to sing using her power to open the ground. The Megatank rolls over her and comes to a stop. "Well that was cool and all Aelita. "Jeremie says. "But now the monster is right in front of you and you blocked yourself off from all escape routes unless Odd makes it in time."

**!**

"Hey Ulrich." Odd says. "You know that now we are back in time and all let's not learn a lesson about being nice to others and make it worse by having Herb get in trouble instead of a dog."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ulrich says.

"Hooray for ignoring consequences!" Odd says happily.

**They never do learn actually. It's sort of sad. So there are your two chapters! Tell me if there is anything I missed and I will think about including it in a 'missed opportunities thing. I'm thinking about what I should do for the end of the first season, if anything. I'm almost halfway through writing the season so let me know what you would want. Also, my colon key on my laptop now opens Outlook Express. Needless to say, I'm not very happy.**


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: Cruel Dilemma

"We can touch each other." Aelita says. "Even kiss."

"Wow, Aelita." Jeremie says blushing. "That sounds vaguely inappropriate."

"Hey!" she says angrily. "It's not my fault! I was researching the internet and you know what's on there!"

**!**

"I don't get it!" Jeremie says, staring at the large red exclamation point.

"Well why would you?" Aelita says. "There's nothing helpful there! It's just a giant red exclamation point! What the heck does that even mean?"

"I don't know Aelita!" Jeremie says. "How am I supposed to be able to fix anything if I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"I don't think you ever could." Aelita says sadly.

**!**

"Hmmm." Odd says. "Jeremie's not here. So naturally the first thing I'm going to do is touch all his stuff and eat his food. I am such a good responsible friend." He says chomping away at some candy.

**!**

"Those keys are incredibly sensitive!" Jeremie scolds Odd.

Odd rolls his eyes. "Is that why you can fall asleep on them with no problem Einstein?" he asks sarcastically.

**!**

"I only get one try." Jeremie said.

"Why?" Odd asks. "I mean I know you didn't see what I put in, but why would that stop you from simply looking at the program and figuring it out."

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"I only get one try." Jeremie said.

"Why?" Odd asks. "I mean why don't you just copy the program onto a disk and simply use those copies in case something goes wrong?"

**!**

"That and all kinds of fun things!" Jeremie says excitedly.

Aelita blinks at him. "Are- are you hitting on me?" she asks finally.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"That and all kinds of fun things!" Jeremie says excitedly.

"One thing Jeremie." Aelita says. "How exactly has no one heard us talking yet? I mean you are in a boarding school with dozens of other students, so what, do none of them have ears?"

**!**

**See another way this scene could have gone?**

"You only have two senses: sight and hearing. You can only see and hear!"

"Gee thanks for clarifying Jeremie." Aelita says sarcastically. "I was wondering what you meant when you told me I had sight and hearing. I'm an idiot you know."

"I was just trying to make conversation." Jeremie says sadly.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone**?

"You only have two senses: sight and hearing. You can only see and hear!"

"Wait that's not true Jeremie." Aelita says thoughtfully. "I mean whenever our friends go to Lyoko and get hit, they are clearly in pain. I mean I suppose you could just say it was phantom pain, but I get hit as well and I clearly show pain. How do you explain that?"

I really can't" Jeremie says. "Maybe my hypothesis is flawed."

"You bet it is!" Aelita says looking excited now. "Remember that sandstorm?"

"The one that we will never see again, because god forbid Xana uses something effective again?" Jeremie asks.

"That's the one!" Aelita says. "Me and Yumi were holding our hands above our eyes. We were clearly trying to keep the sand out of our eyes! Why bother if we can't feel pain? And for that matter, why bother grunting when we hit something hard and land from a large height?"

"You're right!" Jeremie says in amazement. "How off base was I!"

**!**

"Jeremie!" Aelita says in fright. "Xana's launched an attack!"

"Oh _now_ you can feel it immediately." Jeremie says sarcastically. "Why can't you do this at any other time!"

"Would you just warn the others." She says irritably.

**!**

"Xana's attacking!" Jeremie yells opening the door to Odd and Ulrich's room. Continuing to scream Odd and Ulrich both eventually wake up.

"Way to go Einstein, now everyone else is awake!" Odd says. "Now how are we going to get out without anyone noticing?"

**!**

"Why would we get inside of Xana controlled bulldozers?" Ulrich asks as he climbs inside of one of the aforementioned machines. "Doesn't that place us in Xana's clutches and make us incredibly easy targets?"

"I don't know!" Odd says. "But I do recall something about a bus and how nothing we tried would work on that either. But this time I'm sure we can do something!"

"Yeah you're right Odd!" Ulrich says. "But wait couldn't Xana just lock us in here and prevent both of us from going to Lyoko?"

Xana cringes. _Well I wasn't actually going to try that. How dumb am I?_

**!**

"It's under Xana's control!" Odd says climbing onto Ulrich's bulldozer. "I don't know what to do!"

"_Really,_ Odd?" Ulrich says. "Xana's controlling these things? And here I thought it was a fairy."

"There is no reason to be a jerk Ulrich. "Odd points out before jumping off.

**!**

"You go on!" Ulrich says still messing with the controls to the machine. "I'll stay here?"

"Why?" Odd asks. "I mean, what purpose would that serve? Wouldn't you be more helpful on Lyoko? And besides isn't it obvious where these things are headed?"

"No." Ulrich says. "Why? Where are they going?"

"Well Xana isn't going to destroy the school, so he's going to try and get rid of the factory, keep us from getting there!" Odd says hurriedly. "So come on!"

**!**

**See another way this scene could go?**

"I'll try and figure out where these things are going!" Ulrich says.

"Wait!" Odd says. "Why do you think Xana isn't attacking the school?"

"Why would he do that?" Ulrich asks.

"Well he would get rid of our home." Odd explains. "So we couldn't fight him anymore, leaving Aelita defenseless."

Above them Xana cringes. _Shit! Why haven't I done that?_ He thinks.

**!**

Odd gets into the elevator and pushes the up button. "Wait." He says to himself. "Why do I push the up button when I'm going down?"

**!**

"Looks like Xana's target is the factory!" Ulrich says.

"Well looks like your little detour was completely ineffectual wasn't it." Jeremie says smugly. "You would have gotten here all the same."

**!**

"No more computer means no more communication with Aelita." Jeremie says sadly.

"Actually," Odd points out. "No more computer means Aelita dies."

"What do you mean!" Jeremie says in a panic.

"Well." Odd says. "The computer is the thing supporting Lyoko. Without the computer, there is no Lyoko. If there is no Lyoko then there will be no more Aelita."

"Wow!" Jeremie says. "This is actually much worse than I thought."

**!**

"Hey Jeremie!" Ulrich says. "Why not just turn the Supercomputer off? Then when the bulldozers shut down, I can just disable them making Xana's attack completely useless."

"Shut up Ulrich!" Jeremie says. That makes way too much sense!"

**!**

Odd is virtualized into the forest sector of Lyoko. He looks around happily. "Well what do you know!" he says to himself. "We aren't in the desert this time!"

**!**

Ulrich watches in horror as the bulldozers begin to plow through the factory. "Wait!" he says. "Why don't I just get out of the bulldozer now!" He tries the door and easily escapes. Rolling to a stop, he begins to run towards the elevator. "Why would I try and stay in there?" he wonders. "I mean, what was I going to accomplish in there? I'm of far more use of Lyoko instead of trying to stop the unstoppable."

**!**

"Ulrich do you read me!" Jeremie asks worriedly. "With the sound of that impact the bulldozer should be destroyed, unable to do anything anymore." He hears the sound of the bulldozer start up again and palms his face. "Those have got to be the strongest machines ever to withstand all of this."

**!**

Jeremie frowns at his computer screen. 'Wait a second." He says. "How did no one else hear the bulldozers and try and stop them?" he asks. "I mean the noise is pretty loud and not everyone is a heavy sleeper. They would have at least woken up a few people who would have alerted Jim or Mr. Delmas. And they would have called the police for people stealing their equipment! So why isn't any of this happening! Especially with my screaming earlier! Everyone would have been awake after that!"

**!**

"Talk about a reception committee." Odd says worriedly.

Aelita looks at him in amusement. "Are you kidding me?" she asks. "You took these things down easily before, and now you're worried? What happened here?"

"I don't know." Odd said slowly. "I just feel like my abilities are on a sliding scale. One day I'm great- clearly the best warrior- and others, I'm so awful that I wonder how I haven't died yet."

"Hey it's alright. "Aelita says comfortingly. "It could be worse. You could be like Yumi. She sucks all the time!"

"Yeah you're right!" Odd says. "Thanks Aelita!"

**!**

"Ah!" Aelita yells as she was hit by a monster's laser. "Why do I never hide when battles are going on! It's like I'm trying to get hit!"

"Yeah Aelita," Odd says, shooting a Kankrolot and killing it. "You don't even try and hide anymore. At least you could try and run around in circles, you know try and distract them."

Aelita thinks this over for a second. "Nah." She says shaking her head. "I think I'll do something that requires less effort."

**!**

"Oh no!" Yumi yells as her efforts to wake Ulrich up fail. She looks up and gasps as the bulldozer heads for a wall. "I know what to do!" she says, jumping inside the bulldozer with Ulrich. "Yes this is definitely a smart thing to do." She says. "There is no way that the impact will put me out of commission like Ulrich or kill me. I'm sure I'll be totally fine!"

**!**

"Odd you've used up four of your ten arrows!" Jeremie yells down to Odd.

"Why the hell did anyone think putting a limit on my weapon was a good idea!" Odd yells back shooting another monster. "And for that matter, why haven't you tried to fix that problem yet? It seems like a simple fix for a stupid problem!"

**!**

"Here comes three more!" Odd yells, releasing the arrows in quick succession. The first one makes contact and destroys the monster and the others fly off into the distance. "Now why did I just waste my ammo when only one would do in this situation and there is now a limit on how many I have available?" he asks.

**!**

"Ulrich you've got to get up!" Yumi says frantically. When the bulldozer turns towards them she screams and pulls Ulrich up. He immediately falls down and she face palms. "Now what did I expect to happen?" she says. "He was just unconscious! What, he's just going to get up and run when I pull on him?"

**!**

"Take care of the tower, I'll take care of the monsters!" Odd yells.

"What you expect Aelita to be able to take care of herself?" Jeremie asks.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Odd says.

**!**

"Jeremie," Yumi says in desperation. "I can't hold on anymore!"

"Then why don't you hold yourself up with both hands?" Jeremie asks her. "I'm not helping you if you can't figure that out by yourself."

**!**

"Aelita's inside the tower now!" Jeremie says. "Hold on Yumi!"

Aelita pauses. "I know my friend is hanging by her own strength and is going to die if I don't hurry up, but you know, I don't really feel like running."

**!**

"Well at least you know the program works!" Aelita says comfortingly.

"Yeah and it can bring people back form the digital void!" Jeremie says. "So of course I will never use it for that purpose ever again, just in case someone, like you Aelita, were ever thrown into the digital sea by someone under Xana's control."


	8. Episode 7

Episode 7: Image Problem

"Wait, hold on! I'll get back to you!" Jeremie says to Aelita. "Hey," he notices. "I'm pushing the down button to go down this time! What is with this elevator?"

**!**

Jeremie comes down to the scanner room to see Yumi lying down in the scanner. She is passed out and Jeremie looks at her in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense," he says finally. "Her head is _inside _the scanner, but when she returned to Earth every other time, she fainted so her head was _outside_ of the scanner. The only way she could end up like this is if she fainted while getting _into_ the scanner."

**!**

Ulrich pulls his phone out of his shirt and Odd looks at him in confusion. "How did you do that?" he asks.

"What?" Ulrich asks. "I just took my phone out of my shirt…" his eyes widen as he notices the problem.

"The shirt that has no pockets in it. Your jacket doesn't have pockets either, so how did that work?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Ulrich says nervously.

**!**

"Nothing, you hear!" Yumi says angrily, her speech choppy and unnatural sounding. "Let's all go over to the factory."

"Nothing suspicious about that!" Odd says happily. "She seems _just_ like she normally does."

**!**

"What about Aelita? Is she safe?" Ulrich asks.

"I hope so." Jeremie says. "I told her to stay in the tower."

"Then of course she'll be safe." Ulrich says. "After all, when has she ever decided to just run out of the tower for no reason?"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"What about Aelita? Is she safe?" Ulrich asks.

"Wait," Jeremie says. "Don't you like Yumi?"

"Yeah, why?" Ulrich asks.

"So why is _Odd_ the one who is going with her and checking to see if she's fine?" Jeremie asks.

"I don't know." Ulrich says. "My feelings seem to have gone away for some reason. Much like all our paranoia."

**!**

Aelita closes the screen with a sigh and sits up. "I've got to go check it out." She says, leaving the tower. "Granted, I have no reason to go check anything out, and there is nothing to arouse my suspicions. Also, what am I going to check out exactly?" she starts to walk around in the ice sector. "I'm sure I'll find something sooner or later." She says.

**!**

Yumi stares at Odd with a solemn look on her face as he begins to eat. She watches him stab a meatball with a fork and swallow it. Odd looks up at her. "What? Did you forget how to eat or something Yumi?" he asks jokingly. Yumi doesn't answer him and Odd continues to eat. "Nope! Nothing suspicious about this!" he says happily to himself.

**!**

"Why not go out with her?" Yumi asks deadpan. "She's really pretty." Everyone gasps in shock.

"I don't know what it is about her that makes me suspicious she's not the real Yumi," Ulrich says. "I just can't put my finger on it. That blank expression, that sexy monotone, the murderous glint in her eyes, everything's the same about her!"

"Isn't he supposed to like her?" Sissi says to Odd. "How does he not notice something's up?"

**!**

"Well that wasn't there before!" Aelita says curiously. "I know this of course because I've mapped out the terrain of Lyoko which, as we all know, _never_ changes or alters in appearance making my observation obsolete."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

"Well that wasn't there before!" Aelita says curiously. "It looks like a guardian. Of course I know this having never seen this sort of thing before in my life and having no idea what its purpose is."

**!**

"I'm giving you two hours of detention in the library to teach you a lesson about assaulting a teacher physically. Because _that_ is _clearly_ the right response for this situation and not calling your parents or suspending you. No," Mr. Delmas says. "Two hours of detention is clearly the right way to go."

**!**

"As soon as I got close to the monsters they started to shoot." Aelita says.

"Well what did you think would happen?" Jeremie asks. "I mean when have the monsters _not_ shot at you? Come on Aelita!" he says. "That is not actual news! You didn't discover crap!"

**!**

"I have to go back to the scanner room." Yumi says, suddenly sounding less robotic.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Jeremie asks. "Because you are doing a really bad job of it."

!

"Pathogenesis sure is interesting." Jeremie says to his friends.

"Yeah," Odd says." Do you think that has anything to do with what happened to Yumi?"

"Not a chance!" Jeremie says. "What are the odds Mrs. Hertz would give a lecture on exactly the thing we needed to understand?"

**!**

"Oh no!" Aelita says in shock at the sight of Yumi lying in the glowing orange bubble. "Great," she says as a monster begins to shoot at her. "Now I've alerted everything to my presence."

**!**

"Yumi was the last person to leave this room!" Ulrich says. "Wait, how would I know that? I stormed off with Odd before you left Jeremie. So I have no way of knowing if you or Yumi left last."

**!**

"Are we going to the scanner room?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah let's go." Jeremie says.

Above them Xana smirks._ Hold on. _ He thinks. _If I wanted to destroy the scanners, why not just use Yumi to do so without bringing the others. Then we can destroy the Return to the Past feature so I can win easily!_

**!**

"Jeremie whatever you do," Aelita says frantically. "Don't go anywhere near Yumi!"

Sorry Aelita!" Jeremie says as he goes into the elevator. "Suddenly I am unable to hear you!"

**!**

"It's a guardian." Aelita explains. "A sort of digital prison, specially adapted to the body held in it. How I know this is anyone's guess of course."

**!**

Ulrich concentrates and blocks a laser with a yell. The laser is reflected off of a wall and into the monster destroying it. "I've got admit. "Ulrich says sheathing his sword. "I have no idea how exactly that worked. I mean usually when a laser hits a surface it instantly stops and wire frame appears."

"But this time it didn't!" Odd says coming up to the large orange bubble. "Why do you think it did that?"

Ulrich shrugs. "Hell if I know Odd, but it sure looked cool didn't it?"

**!**

"I can't destroy it with my weapons!" Ulrich says. "How do we destroy it?"

Aelita shrugs. "Hey don't look at me. I'm just amazed I could tell you what this thing was! How would I know exactly how to destroy it after having seen it for about a minute?"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Odd asks.

Aelita shrugs. "Heck if I know. Just keep hitting it with your weapons or something until I figure something out."

**! **

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"I can't destroy it with my weapons!" Ulrich says. "How do we destroy it?"

"I can create a clone- a false image of Yumi!" Aelita says quickly. "We can try and convince the Guardian that he's mistaken."

"But what's to prevent Xana from just sending another one?" Ulrich asks. "In fact, why hasn't he sent one now for us?"

"I don't know," Aelita says.

Above them Xana cringes. _Shit! Missed another opportunity didn't I?_

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"I can't destroy it with my weapons!" Ulrich says. "How do we destroy it?"

"I can create a clone- a false image of Yumi!" Aelita says quickly. "We can try and convince the Guardian that he's mistaken."

"Wait a minute Aelita!" Odd says. "You said the monster was specifically adapted to one person right?"

"Yeah, that's the whole principle of it, Odd." Aelita says. "Now would you let me concentrate?"

"In a minute Aelita." Odd says. "Now this thing clearly doesn't have any eyes or other sense organs, so it must track its prey by their digital signatures. Now, I don't remember a lot about what Jeremie told us, but I do remember that our digital DNA is incredibly complicated, so how can you replicate that exactly in order to convince the monster it has the wrong thing? It has to be exactly the right sequence or it won't fall for it, and unless you sit around memorizing our DNA structure, I'd say we are totally screwed on this one."

Aelita pauses for a moment and growls in frustration. "Shut up Odd!"

**!**

Aelita begins to sing and makes a strange half moan half growl. Odd and Ulrich look at each other and begin to laugh. Aelita stops her strange noises and scowls at them. "What's so funny to you two?" she asks.

"Well you see…" Odd begins.

"That noise you were doing was really stupid. "Ulrich finishes continuing to laugh with Odd. Aelita sucks in her cheek and stares at the two of them until they trail off in embarrassment.

"Are you done?" she asks. "Because now I really don't feel like saving Yumi."

"Wait, no!" Ulrich says.

"Oh, so _now_ you want my help?" Aelita says scowling. "You _need_ my help now, is that it? Fine, but when we are done here I will find I way to make you pay."

**!**

Aelita continues to sing and a copy of Yumi appears. It is blurry and glowing. It stands completely still and Odd turns to Ulrich. "There's no way the monster is dumb enough to fall for that." As he speaks the monster explodes leaving Yumi lying on the ice. Odd looks at Ulrich who is looking firmly ahead, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards. "Shut up Ulrich." Odd says in embarrassment.

**!**

"And what if we don't get to the tower in time?" Yumi wonders.

"Well, we could get to the tower a lot faster if we would actually start moving it its direction. " Odd points out. Looking at all the glares his friends give him he raises his hands and backs away. "Hey it was just a suggestion!" he says defensively.

**!**

Yumi steps out of the scanner and shakes her head. "Well he sure didn't hesitate with stabbing me." She says.

**!**

Evil Yumi smirks as the real Yumi rushes towards her. Raising the metal plate in front of her Yumi is thrown backwards by the impact. She rises to her feet shakily. "How did she manage to get that cover off by pulling on it when it's clearly meant to be twisted?" she asks herself.


	9. Episode 8

**So, I know that this chapter didn't follow the Tuesday update schedule, but I think that it's for a good reason. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, every one has made me pretty happy that this makes people laugh! **

Episode 8: End of Take

Sissi strides confidently over towards the director and smiles broadly. "Oh I'm so glad to meet you Mr. Finson." She says breathily. "Please ignore the sound of my voice; it will probably be different tomorrow for no adequately explored reason."

"What are you talking about?" Finson asks.

"Well, my voice, as well as Odd's, changes randomly at times. But it's nothing to worry about." She says. "Now give me a part in your movie!"

Finson looks around him nervously. "Next!" he calls out quickly as a snarling Sissi is pushed aside.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Sissi strides confidently over towards the director and smiles. "Oh I'm so glad to meet you Mr. Finson." She says breathily."Now allow me to make an ass out of myself in front of everyone by claiming I'm a fantastic actress with no prior experience to back up my claim!"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Sissi strides confidently over towards the director and smiles. "Oh I'm so glad to meet you Mr. Finson." She says breathily. "I'm a fantastic actress and have always wanted to be one, even though this particular desire has never been expressed before in my life, and will never appear again."

**!**

"Well, I know the place inside and out." Ulrich says. "I don't think you could find a better guide."

"Perfect!" Finson says happily. "Instead of questioning why a middle schooler is hanging around inside of an abandoned factory and what you would be doing there, I will accept your proposal!"

**!**

"Hopefully the ceiling won't fall on our heads!" Ulrich says, trying to keep Finson away from the factory.

"That's great! I love a dangerous shoot!" Finson says happily. "Nothing says great film making like several lawsuits from my injured employees!"

"Mr. Finson you'd better watch out for your equipment!" Ulrich says after pondering his next move for a moment. "It's crawling with rats!"

"Rats! That's lucky!" Finson says. "Nothing says good film making like diseased rodents who have no training and therefore will not be able to complete the scene I need. And if they bite someone and they get sick! Well, then that's even better!"

"I'm starting to think this man is completely insane." Odd whispers to Jeremie and Yumi, who are sitting beside him on one of the rafters above Ulrich.

"It's too bad about all that uranium they stored here for years and years." Ulrich says. "Maybe one day it won't be radioactive anymore!" He cringes at his attempt. "Wow, that was awful!" he whispers to himself. "No one would believe that!"

"Hey where does that freight elevator lead to?" Finson asks.

"Why didn't we lower the elevator before he came here?" Yumi whispers to Jeremie.

"Shh!" Jeremie says. "I didn't think about that!"

**!**

"How would you like to work as a technical advisor on the film?" Finson asks.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" Odd chants to himself loudly.

"Do you hear something?" Finson asks Ulrich. "It sounds like people!"

"No!" Ulrich says quickly. "Not people! If anyone were up there hiding, they would be smart enough to be quiet!"

**!**

"Come on!" Aelita says happily. "It's not going to be as bad as all that!"

"Well, you see Aelita." Jeremie says. "Every time something happens at this school, Xana attacks. So really I'm surprised we aren't all more worried about what Xana could be planning."

**!**

"Do you have cell phones by any chance?" a stern looking woman asks.

"Cell phones?" Sissi asks. "Why of course we do!"

"Confiscated!" the woman says angrily.

"Oh no!" Ulrich says. "If I don't have my cell phone, then if something goes wrong I can't contact Jeremie! And since we will all have to stay here during the night and shooting a movie can take months, I'm screwed!" thinking quickly he manages to smile at the lady. "Don't let her speak for me," he says quickly. "I don't have a cell phone on me. I left it at my room."

"Alright then you can go through." The woman says waving them by.

"Wow," Ulrich says to himself. "I sure am glad that now I can tell Jeremy about any problems that will almost certainly arise without leading someone to the factory!"

**!**

"What if we have to get in touch with our parents- if there is a problem?" Ulrich asks nervously.

"With Finson there's never a problem!" a stupid man says cheerfully.

"Well, that's just idiotic!" Ulrich says. "So just because it's Finson there will be no problems? And if there is one then we have absolutely no way of contacting the outside world? I'm sorry but this seems like the perfect set up to a slasher film, and I'm not sure you people have any idea what you're doing here!"

**!**

"Wait a second here it comes!" Finson says writing on a piece of paper.

"Wait!" Sissi says. "How are you writing that neatly when the paper is only being supported by your hand?"

**Go and try this. It's nearly impossible to put any pressure on the paper without pushing through it.**

**!**

Sissi snaps awake as Ulrich rushes out of the tent they are sharing. She gets up and runs after him almost immediately. Ulrich pauses for a few seconds to peer at the monster and Sissi is only a second behind him. She looks down curiously. "How did I get dressed in two seconds?" she wonders. "I even have my headband and shoes on!"

**! **

**See another way to do that scene?**

Sissi snaps awake as Ulrich rushes out of the tent they are sharing. She gets up and runs after him almost immediately. Ulrich pauses for a few seconds to peer at the monster and Sissi is only a second behind him. "How is he not hearing me?" she wonders. "I'm wearing shoes and it is very echoy in this factory!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Sissi snaps awake as Ulrich rushes out of the tent they are sharing. She winces in pain and holds her ear tightly. "Why did I fall asleep with my earrings in?" she says in frustration.

**!**

Ulrich drags Sissi into the elevator. As it closes he sighs in relief. "Wait," he says. "I thought that the freight elevator was up on the ground floor when we last saw it? If it had moved since then everyone would have noticed it! So how did it get down here?"

**!**

"Through here! Come on!" Ulrich says opening up a ventilation shaft.

"It sure is lucky we stopped right next to one." Sissi says crawling behind Ulrich.

**!**

"I'll wake Odd, call Yumi and we'll be on our way." Jeremie says. "I don't know who I was talking to though," he says. "Aelita wasn't anywhere on my screen when I said that and I didn't have an earpiece in."

**!**

Yumi, Odd and Jeremie stand by the factories entrance. Yumi looks up at the sky. "Hold on," she says. "It was the dead of night when you called us, why did we wait until _now_ to go and try to help our friend? It's the middle of the day!"

**!**

Jeremie gets into his chair and stares in confusion. "I get the distinct impression that Ulrich left my chair by the Super computer so how did it get over here? And also I get the suspicion that the Xana attack got something on the chair, so why is it perfectly dry?"

**!**

"Phew!" Yumi says from high above on a perch. "I sure am glad I can climb a perfectly vertical surface with ease!"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Phew!" Yumi says from high above on a perch. "I'm safe, although I wonder why there was a piece of metal down here in the first place, since we are the only ones who go down here."

**!**

"Tell me right now, what have you done with my alien!" Finson yells.

Yumi turns to the others. "Why did we follow him in the first place? Wouldn't it have been better to have run and tried to lose him? Then me and Ulrich could have gone to Lyoko while Sissi distracted him!"

"Well it's a little late for that Yumi!" Sissi snaps.

**!**

The monster roars and spits out a globe of goo that envelopes Finson, pressing him against the wall. He looks at his fellow co workers and sighs. "Well how exactly does the monster manage to spit all over us but miss our entire face?" he wonders. "That seems sort of impossible to do for a thing made out of plastic and rubber, even if it has been- oh I don't know- possessed by an evil A.I. If anything it should suffocate us!

**!**

"Yes, but I may be seeing double." Aelita says.

"Jeremie there are two towers!" Odd says.

"But I saw only saw one on the holomap!" Jeremie says.

"Wait!" Aelita says. "Since you have a detailed map on your screen that tells you where we are and where the towers are, why don't I just walk in front of one of the towers, you'll be able to see if I'm in front of the real thing or not!"

"Wait, but there are still Hornets!" Odd says.

"Yeah, so?" Aelita says. "You can hold them off. It will only take a second for Jeremie to look at his screen and figure out my position."

"That's brilliant Aelita!" Odd says.

"And here I was just going to let you choose randomly!" Jeremie says happily.

**!**

Ulrich and Yumi dangle from the monsters tentacles. They both struggle to break free as Sissi sits in the corner. As she begins to see spots before her eyes Yumi has time to let out one last observation. "It's nice to know," she croaks out, "That while we are here being suffocated Sissi sits there like a bitch and sobs uncontrollably."

"Yeah," Ulrich manages to say. "And people wonder why we don't want her to become a Lyoko warrior!"

**!**

"I have faith in you Aelita." Jeremie says as Aelita puts the code in. "And by that I mean your ability to choose randomly, not any sort of skill or talent you have shown."

**!**

"Jeremie, I chose the wrong one!" Aelita says.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for!" Jeremie yells. "Jump down and go to the next one as fast as you can!"

**!**

"That Xana trick was really good," Yumi says after the Return trip. "It really confused us."

"Yeah," Odd says. "I'm sure we will see that one again soon!"

"I mean it's not like Xana will just never use something that useful ever again!" Ulrich says.

**Sometime I am going to have to make a list of great tricks Xana pulls and things he uses but never does again. I feel that it would be very long.**


	10. Episode 9

**Before we begin, I just want to thank everyone again for their support. I hope you enjoy!**

Episode 9: Satellite

"Yes Herb?" Mrs. Hertz says expectantly. Suddenly everyone's cell phone begins to ring and everyone answers at the same time. "Oh come now children!" Mrs. Hertz yells. "All of you have your phones on ring and not on silent? Not even on vibrate? You are in _class_ people!"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Yes Herb?" Mrs. Hertz says expectantly. Suddenly everyone's cell phone begins to ring and everyone answers at the same time. "Really kids!" Mrs. Hertz says angrily. "Is everyone freaking stupid in this class? I mean yes, your phones are ringing but that doesn't mean you answer them right now! I mean, Herb you are _right in front of me!_ You were about to _answer a question_! I mean really!" she says looking over all the students. "Do none of you understand the concept of consequences? How about this" she says at their blank expressions. "Next time something like this happens you _wait_ until I'm not looking before you answer your phone, even though I will _still _catch you having an entirely different conversation then what I'm teaching."

**!**

"Now hand it over!" Mrs. Hertz says angrily. "And that goes for everyone!"

Jeremie looks back at his friends in horror. "Now what the hell did we expect to happen after that display of brilliance?" he asks Odd and Ulrich.

**!**

"I'm organizing a meeting!" Sissi says. "They've got to give us our mobiles back!"

"Actually they don't." Yumi says. At Sissi's glare she shrugs. "Hey I may be unhappy with it, but let's face it, we're all a bunch of dumbasses for pulling out our cell phones in the middle of class in the first place. We sort of deserve whatever we get."

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"I'm organizing a meeting!" Sissi says. "They've _got_ to give us our mobiles back!"

"Actually they don't." Yumi says. "Yes, students have rights, but since this is a boarding school, it is technically a private school and therefore can create its own rules. Now even if the cell phone policy wasn't already in public schools, which it is, by sending us here instead of a public school we enter into a sort of contract. This forces us to obey all the rules set by the school regardless of what they are, unless they are directly harming us, like a rule about allowing sodomy or something." Yumi says. "So legally you don't have a leg to stand on with this protest."

Sissi stares at Yumi for a moment. "Don't be such a loser Yumi!" she says simply.

**Sorry about that one. I know it isn't very funny but it needed to be said. Sissi really can't do anything. Of course, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!**

**!**

"Have you noticed anything strange on Lyoko?" Jeremie asks.

"No should I have?" Aelita says worriedly.

"No, I guess not. Jeremie says.

Above them Xana smirks. _I am so glad that girl is absolute crap at detecting when I'm attacking. _He says happily. _I mean, she is supposed to be so connected to Lyoko and yet she never can tell if I'm attacking until Jeremie does, rendering her useless!_

**!**

"I'm not going to return them so quickly!" Mr. Delmas says firmly.

"Question!" Mrs. Hertz says. "Where exactly are you keeping hundreds of phones anyways? And for that matter, why are we, faculty of the school, eating in the cafeteria with all the students?"

"Shut up Suzanne." Jim says through his food.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"The only thing to do is remove the schools antenna, that way even with new phones, they wouldn't be able to use them." Mr. Delmas says.

"Question!" Mrs. Hertz says. "Why would we remove our antenna exactly? Isn't that a little extreme a punishment? I mean that would make it so us teachers couldn't call as well, and what if a student's family member gets sick. How would it look if they couldn't get a hold of the student and they didn't find out their grandparent died or something?"

**!**

"Eh! Eeeh! Aroo!" Odd grunts as he picks the lock. "Wow," he says. "I didn't know picking locks was such hard work!"

"It's not," Ulrich says. "You're just acting like a spazz."

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Eh! Eeeh! Aroo!" Odd grunts as he picks the lock, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Wow, I am really out of shape if this wears me out!" he says sadly.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Eh! Eeeh! Aroo!" Odd grunts as he picks the lock. "Wow," he says happily as the door swings open. "I'm so glad that the first cabinet I tried just happened to have all of the cell phones in it. I mean there must be at least twenty cabinets but I just happened to pick the right one first try!"

**!**

"Ah!" Odd whispers as his teacher drops a pen. It rolls underneath the table where Odd is hiding and Odd makes more noises. When the teacher finally leaves Odd sighs heavily. "I sure am lucky," he says, going over to the locker and picking out his friend's cell phones. "With all the noise I was making it's a wonder he didn't hear me, I was pretty dang loud and all!"

**!**

"I haven't seen anything either." Aelita says.

"Oh!" Jeremie says looking down at his phone. The eye of Xana is clearly lit up on the screen. He whirls on Aelita. "Ha!" he shouts triumphantly. "On a scale of one to ten, how useless does this make you?"

"I'd say at least an eleven!" Ulrich says.

"Shut up! You're all jerks!" Aelita says, immediately shutting all communications.

**!**

A machine in Jeremie's lap measures something beeping loudly. "This is a very expensive looking machine," Jeremie says. "And it is specifically designed for this purpose, so why exactly I own one is beyond me."

**!**

"We all signed a petition, so you have to give us our phones back!" Sissi says angrily.

Her father sighs and puts his hand on his head. "Sissi, there's like four signatures on there. Why do I have to listen to that?"

**!**

"Xana has activated a tower!" Jeremie says. "Even though I just said that Xana is attacking and described his attack at length, I still feel it is important to point that out!"

Aelita pops up on the scene. "Xana has just activated a tower in the polar region!" she cries worriedly.

"Wow. Thanks for that Aelita." Jeremie says. "You are slower than the scan! So why do we even need you?"

**!**

"No more phones no more school. Perfect." Sissi says to herself staring off vaguely into the distance.

Herb looks around in confusion. "How did we all get organized so quickly?" he asks. "I mean people already have signs and everything! It can't have been more than a few minutes since we were in the gym!"

**!**

"No more phone no more school!" Yumi cries. "How I know the chant you just made up seconds ago while I was busy with another conversation is meaningless!"

**!**

"We have to warn her!" Jeremie says. "But without a mobile…" he trails off sadly.

"What are you talking about Einstein?" Odd asks. "Don't you remember how I stole all of our phones back earlier?

**!**

"This poison is really effective at blocking our path!" Odd says.

"I'm sure we'll see it again." Ulrich says. "I'm sure it won't be like the rapid fire lasers the Hornets showed a few attacks ago. Those were hard to avoid!"

"And then they were never seen again." Odd says sadly. "It's a shame too."

**!**

"You've only got 20 life pints left Odd!" Jeremie says.

"Wait how?" Odd says. "I'm sure I only had 30 a second ago and I just got hit twice. So I really suck and the lasers only take out 5 life points per hit. So that means…" Odd does a few calculations in his head. "I got hit about 14 times from start to finish and Ulrich and Aelita are only a few seconds away." He shakes his head in disappointment. "Just how slow are these guys?"

**!**

"You have no right!" Sissi screams.

Behind her Yumi bites her lip torn between her desire to leave and her natural logical side. Eventually her logical side takes over and she sighs. Above her Xana stops his attack for a moment to listen in. "Look, I know this isn't really a good time Sissi." She begins. "But he has every right to keep us here. In case you've forgotten this is a _school_. And as he is the principal of this private school he has every right to keep his students in school. I mean this is taking place during school hours right? And we are all middle schoolers right? So how can we possibly say that we have the right to do anything against our principal?"

"Not the time Yumi!" Sissi yells. "And to think I was starting to like you!"

**!**

"Aren't you being a little dramatic here?" Sissi asks.

"Right-" Yumi scoffs. "This coming form the girl who freaks out about everything and yells at everyone for the smallest infractions. The one who started this entire strike. Who are you to talk?"

**!**

"Ahhh!" Aelita scream as she jumps down a ledge. She comes to a complete stop by some water and smiles. "I know there were monsters chasing me a second ago and my friend is being shot at by a satellite, but this looks like a nice place to rest."

**!**

"It's now or never let's go!" Yumi says starting forwards. As Odd runs out from their cover she stops. "I think I'm going to wait a few seconds before going even though the satellite now has a perfect opportunity to hit a standing target."

**!**

Yumi relaxes as the laser stops right in front of her. "I'm so happy to be alive right now," she says.  
I'm not even going to question how the laser stopped after it had already been fired. I'm not sure how I know this but the laser wasn't being given power continuously, after it fired it was rather like a bullet, as in if the weapon that fired it was destroyed the ammo would keep going. After all a bullet doesn't stop when the gun is destroyed so by all rights the laser should have kept going, and I should be dead now."

**When you look as the laser is being fired from space, it is not a continuous laser but one short pulse. This pulse is no longer connected to the laser itself and would have continued to move even after Xana was removed from the weapon itself.**


	11. Episode 10

Episode 10: Girl of My Dreams

**This episode title is weird. On the DVD's it says of my dreams but the actual episode says of THE dreams. I'm choosing the one that makes the most sense.**

"Well I'm not so sure." Aelita says. "I'd like to have a best friend who's useless. Do you understand?"

Jeremie leans back and rolls his eyes. "Look I know you are trying to be comforting Aelita, but that was one of the dumbest things I think you have ever said."

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Well I'm not so sure." Aelita says. "I'd like to have a best friend who's useless. Do you understand?"

"No!" Jeremie explodes. "I don't understand Aelita! That doesn't even make any sense!"

**!**

Aelita is sitting out in the open. She looks around at the mountain sector and sighs. "I sure am glad that I am outside the tower." She says happily. "Even though there is absolutely no reason to be out, as the program can be launched from inside as well. In fact I'd be of _more_ help _in_ the tower as then I could help modify the program as well. Why am I out here?" she asks before walking back into the tower safely.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Aelita is sitting out in the open. She looks around at the mountain sector and sighs. "I sure am glad that I am outside the tower." She says happily. "It's not like I'm in any danger or anything- say from a rouge A.I that wants to kill me."

**!**

Aelita hears something behind her and screams loudly. As she is captured she has time for one more thought: "At least Jeremie is still working, so he should be able to hear my scream and know something isn't right and not just go falling for some random girl on a false pretense."

**!**

"It's been in my family for hundreds of years." Yumi explains.

"And you brought it to a _middle school_?" Ulrich questions, chuckling softly.

Yumi turns to him in confusion. "What's so funny to you?" she asks.

"Oh it's nothing." Ulrich says. "It's just that anyone who has been to a middle school for like five seconds knows exactly what's going to happen to your thing. It's going to get destroyed." He clarifies.

**!**

"Okay rolling go ahead." Tamia says starting up the camera.

"Fellow middle school students!" Milly begins happily before turning to Tamia. "Wait hold on."

Tamia stops the camera in confusion and annoyance. "Milly what is it?" she asks. "You ruined a great shot!"

"It's just that." Milly says. "I remember something strange, almost from a dream… of Odd telling us how it was stupid to film anything when we write a newspaper…"

Tamia looks dumbfounded. She turns off the camera and shakes her head. "Even if it didn't really happen, he's still right!"

"How stupid are we?" Milly asks her best friend.

**!**

Xana exits a nearby power socket and looks over the suit of armor Yumi had brought in. He swirls around it and chuckles. _Hold on_ he thinks. _That small girl pushed the doors closed, I saw it. So how did they just open back open like that?_ He shrugs and plunges into the samurai armor before realizing something.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Xana exits a nearby power socket and looks over the suit of armor Yumi had brought in. He swirls around it and chuckles. _Hold on_ he thinks. _The Asian one brought this in. And she is fighting me and knows how dangerous I am. So why would she bring something like this to school, where she knows I could attack at any time. Look, it even has a sword! A real working weapon! Isn't she supposed to be the sensible one?_

**!**

"I don't believe it!" Odd whispers in excitement. "If that's Aelita, how did she get clothes? Shouldn't she be naked when she gets out of the scanner as she has never been to Earth?"

At this Jeremie's face turns bright red and he smacks Odd in the back of the head. "Get your head out of the gutter Odd!" he whispers angrily.

**!**

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Taelia says, striding away.

"Well it's not her." Odd says in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie yells. "It _has_ to be her! She doesn't have a family because she was virtual!"

"Jeremie!" Yumi hisses. "Remember that little talk we had about using our '_inside voice'_ when talking about Lyoko or Xana in any way?"

**!**

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Taelia says, striding away.

"Well it's not her." Odd says in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie yells. "It _has_ to be her! She doesn't have a family because she was virtual!"

"Or it means that you have the wrong girl." Yumi says. "I mean, look at it this way, maybe she's an orphan. Think about it. If she was really Aelita and was materialized she should have woken up in the factory right?"

"Yeah, so?" Jeremie says crossly.

"Well, how in blazes would she have managed to figure her way out of the factory, and find her way here in one night?"

"Well that's easy!" Jeremie begins to explain.

"Hold on Einstein!" Odd chimes in. "I'll clarify. Even if she could get to here. How did she get any clothes? If you never went into the scanners as a human, when you materialize, you wouldn't have any on as you had never been here before."

"She could have stolen them!" Jeremie says.

"Hold on Jeremie." Ulrich says cracking his neck. "I'll help you out. Does stealing sound like something Aelita would do?"

"Not if she lost all her memories during the transfer here!" Jeremie says forcefully. "Face it, you can't prove me wrong!"

Yumi stands and focuses. She feels an idea forming and she smiles. "One more thing Jeremie," she says smirking. "How did she manage to get enrolled in this school anyway? I mean, it's a boarding school, meaning it cost money to go here, not exactly cheep. So how could she manage to provide enough proof- say birth certificate, guardian approval, money, and other things if she is Aelita and has none of those things?"

Jeremie begins to stammer under the weight of his friends combined logic. "You forget!" he says triumphantly. "Aelita is a computer genius! It would have been easy for her to do all of that!"

"But aren't you the one who said she had no memories?" Odd asks. "How could she do that if she has no memories?"

Jeremie scowls. "Shit, I guess you're right." He says sadly. "I guess now I won't have to stalk this girl and make her feel like I'm a potential rapist or serial killer."

**!**

Y= ax +b. The equation stands on the board as the teacher begins to talk. Odd leans over to Jeremie and whispers in bewilderment. "I'm pretty sure we've had this lesson several times already." He says.  
Why do we keep having it?"

**!**

"Like in a storm or snowbound, so you can't pick her up." Odd suggests.

Jeremie swivels around to face him. "Yeah those were great attacks, ones that showed how much control Xana has over Lyoko, it's a shame we will _never_ see any weather control ever again.

**!**

"Odd it's her!" Jeremie says grasping his friend by the shoulders. "I won't even bother checking the scanner's history to figure out when the last time they were used was. That would be a waste of time."

"Are you sure, it sounds like a pretty good-"

"I said it's a waste of time!" Jeremie yells very quickly and cutting Odd off completely.

**!**

"I can't reach her on Lyoko!" Jeremie says happily.

"But wait Jeremie!" Odd cautions. "I mean, remember that Guardian that held Yumi captive only a little while ago? We couldn't find Yumi on Lyoko either! And meanwhile Xana just snuck a fake Yumi here to kill us!"

"It's not the same Odd." Jeremie says.

"Why not just send us three in to look around?" Odd says. "It will only take a little time, and then we can know for sure."

Jeremie brightens. "That sounds like a great idea Odd! This way, I can avoid scaring a girl completely and making myself look incredibly stupid!"

**!**

**Oh my god so many ways to prove Jeremie wrong!**

"What if the codes I typed in were the right ones?" Jeremie says to himself.

"Wait hold on!" Odd says. "With Aelita off of Lyoko, we can turn the Supercomputer off right?"

"Yeah!" Jeremie says elatedly. "We can kill Xana!"

"So if she is really gone, Xana would have known about it right?" Odd asks.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremie asks in confusion.

"So he should know that once Aelita is gone from Lyoko, we will kill him!" Odd says. "And if he knows that, why not do everything he can to take her back to Lyoko and destroy the program, making you start from scratch again?"

"Shut up Odd!" Jeremie says firmly.

**!**

Yumi looks over at the fallen curtain and frowns. She looks over to see a scorched looking outlet and gasps. "Xana!" she says in horror.

Above her Xana looks around in surprise looking struck. _That-_ he says. _That was a _brilliant_ observation!_ He says half in anger and half in delight. _I mean, she just _knows_ I was the cause of this! It's too bad too._ He says in disappointment. _She will probably never use this amazing power of deduction even again._

**!**

"He's after Taelia! Because Aelita is Taelia!" Jeremie says angrily.

"You know I'm sitting _right here_ you know!" Taelia says angrily. "And I am not this Aelita chick you're blabbing on about! Why don't you just _ask_ me where I lived before coming here, instead of being such a freak! I mean _really_," she says putting her hands on her hips. "Is it really _that_ hard to go to me and say. 'Hey I'm so-and-so, what's your name?' and then just ask where the hell I came from! But _nooo_ you want to be all creepy on me!" she strides past him bumping him furiously with her shoulder as she goes by.

"Well that is definitely not Aelita." Odd says. "And she _is_ right Einstein."

"I'm still not convinced." Jeremie says. Everyone groans and face palms in annoyance.

**!**

"The materialization gave you amnesia!" Jeremie says frantically.

"Hold on- what?" Taelia says. "Just ask me a question! Haven't you even heard the saying 'everyone has a twin somewhere in the world'? You are _wrong_."

**!**

Jeremie strides into Taelia's room about to freak out when he notices her unpacking a suitcase. He slowly closes the door and face palms. "She has a suitcase, meaning that she had travelled from somewhere else before this school." He says to himself. "And to think I was going to spazz out in there for literally _no_ reason.

**!**

"Follow me."Jeremie says pushing the up button.

Taelia frown in confusion. "Why do you push the up button to go down?"

**!**

Jeremie pushes in a code that Taelia instantly memorizes. "It's weird," Jeremie says. "This thing has never needed a code before this."

**!**

"That's Lyoko, the virtual world you used to live in!" Jeremie says his eyebrow twitching erratically.

Taelia frowns. "Now would be a good time to tell him that that isn't true but eh, I think I'll keep this going for a while." She says to herself.

**!**

"This whole story is crazy!" Taelita says. "And I know I can correct you from your delusions with only a couple sentences, but I think that would just take way too much effort."

**!**

"It's time you destroyed it once and for all."

"Do- do you really think so?" Jeremie asks.

"Do I _think _so!" Taelia fumes. "Are you _serious!_ This mad computer virus is trying to kill _everyone_ and you didn't even _consider_ shutting this thing down and destroying it after you thought Aelita was materialized? What, were you just going to let Xana run amuck in the world so you can be _nostalgic_!" she screams, venom dripping off of every word.

"Maybe?" Jeremie says weekly.

Taelia stands there moth opening and closing in disbelief. Finally she lets out a scream of pure frustration and holds up her hands. "I'm _done_!" she says angrily going towards the elevator. "I'm going to go call the cops now. And you _deserve_ it too!"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

"It's time you destroyed it once and for all."

"Do- do you really think so?" Jeremie asks.

"Well, yeah." Taelia says. "I mean there is a Xana attack right now, so since you think you've materialized Aelita, just turn it off. That should stop the attack, right? So just do that and your problem is solved!"

"You know I never thought about that!' Jeremie says in amazement.

**!**

"You've got to understand Taelia," Jeremie says. "If you're not Aelita then we have to-" he breaks off as he notices that Taelia has fled. "Well," he says. "Who could have seen that coming?"

**!**

"Look there, that ball of fire!" Odd says. "You would think that Xana would know to hide Aelita better, that way we wouldn't be able to stop him."

**!**

"Oh-oohh!" Yumi screams as she backs away from the armor. She continues to back away and her foot kicks a metal bar. Picking it up she barely manages to block the blade aimed for her throat. "As cool as this looks," she grunts. "I can't figure out why I didn't just run out of the door and into the open."

**!**

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita run past some trees. "I see two Bloks!" Jeremie says. As they pass by the incredibly thin trees the Bloks in question step out from behind them. Odd turns around. "Now how did we miss those?" he wonders.

**!**

Aelita reaches the tower and stops completely. A Blok comes up behind her and begins to aim. It aims incredibly slowly, finally locking on to her still form. It begins to charge its weapon and Aelita continues to stand still. "_Move_ you dumb bitch!" Odd finally screams at Aelita. "People are dying!"

**!**

"So do you think we will ever see Taelia again?" Odd asks.

Yumi grins. "I'm sure we will. I mean she _just_ transferred here. It would be stupid to just move again."


	12. Episode 11

**So anyway, I've settled into a routine of updating on Tuesdays, so expect the next episode next week. **

Episode 11: Plagued

A rat scurries through the sewers and sniffs at a pipe. Crawling hurriedly along, enticed by the smell of food it finds itself in the food storage room of Kadic Academy. Xana follows it up the pipe and stops. Hovering above the rat it chuckles. _This school is full of idiots. _He concludes. _It must be to have an open sewer pipe leading directly into their food storage._

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

A rat scurries through the sewers and sniffs at a pipe. Crawling hurriedly along, enticed by the smell of food it finds itself in the food storage room of Kadic Academy. _It sure is a good thing they didn't bother to close up access to the sewers for both children and vermin!_ Xana says to himself. _That certainly isn't a health hazard._

**!**

**I have to say the scene where Xana **_**pins**_** the rat down is terrifying even today. I mean the thing is **_**screaming**_** in rat terror! That's the reason I never liked this episode. Quite honestly, at 17, I am still sort of scared by it.**

"And a place where you can't make any noise!" Jeremie says to Aelita. "That's why I came here to talk to you. It's a perfectly reasonable thing to do in a library, talk to my virtual girlfriend very loudly."

"Wow." Aelita says. "You're sort of a jerk aren't you?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"And a place where you can't make any noise!" Jeremie says to Aelita. "By the way," he says to Aelita. "You've said many times that you are researching our world, and since you are a computer program, you would search for scientific information first, so how do you still not know what a library is?"

Aelita looks around shiftily and blushes. "I- I've got to go." She says, hurriedly closing the window.

**!**

"He says the schools psychologist has been watching me for some time an-" Jeremie breaks off sadly.

"That sounds sort of creepy Jeremie." Yumi says. "But go on."

"No wait-" Odd says. "If he's been watching you, how does he not know about all the times we've gone to the factory late at night. I mean you have to go there sometimes and you don't launch a Return if you just work there. So how do they not know that you sneak away all the time?"

Jeremie just stares flatly at Odd until the blonde falls silent. "I have no idea Odd."

**!**

"If you're not here, we'll never be able to go to Lyoko again and Xana will be able to do what he wants." Yumi says flatly.

"Not necessarily." Jeremie says. "I could just teach you all how to use the Supercomputer, that way you can keep fighting Xana."

"That's a great idea!" Odd says happily. "I mean even if you didn't go away, it would still be a good thing to have multiple people able to use the Supercomputer!"

"Yeah," Jeremie says. "It would be really dumb to not teach any of you even the basics! Imagine-" he laughs. "If I waited to teach you for like a year and a half after several crushing defeats delivered by Xana!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"If you're not here, we'll never be able to go to Lyoko again and Xana will be able to do what he wants." Yumi says flatly.

"Not really." Ulrich says. "We could always just turn the computer off." Upon seeing the shock and anger on his friends faces he holds up his hands defensively. "Wait, hold on!" he says desperately. "Hear me out on this!" he relaxes as his friends sigh and fold their arms. "If we can't even go to Lyoko with Jeremie gone, what's the chance we will be able to solve Aelita's materialization? We lose hands down. It makes more sense if we only turn the computer on if Jeremie is here so he can work on it when he has the chance."

"That's actually a good idea Ulrich." Yumi says, her chilly gaze softening. "Why shouldn't we just do that if Jeremie leaves?"

**!**

Jeremie stops and looks around. It is twilight now and the schoolyard is still full of students. "Hold on," he says worriedly. "I feel like Xana is attacking!"

"Impossible Jeremie!" Odd says, throwing an arm around the genius. "If he was attacking Aelita would have warned us by now! I mean-"he says stretching and yawning. "It's not like she can never detect a Xana attack because she's useless as hell!"

**!**

As Xana possesses more and more rats he smiles to himself. Stretching the lead rat's face into a contorted grimace he motions with a hooked paw. He directs the swarm of rats, numbering well into the hundreds, into the waters of the sewer. It is time to take the school, he decides, snarling and hissing in the rat's broken language. As the rats continue to swarm Xana bars his teeth in a twisted grin. _It sure is a good thing Aelita is useless._ He thinks, swimming through the putrid water. _I mean, it was night when I possessed the first rat, and I feel like an entire day has gone by already. I mean, the sun is almost setting again and that stupid girl still hasn't found me!"_

**!**

"I'll do my best to flunk." Jeremie says heading off into the building. "Even though since this person has been evaluating me for months and knows exactly what I'm capable of, I'm sure he will be fooled by this ruse and suddenly become convinced that I am stupid, even though I will not change anything about myself in front of him after the tests are over."

**!**

"Do you recognize me?" A tall man asks. "I mean if I've been watching you for months you really should at this point. Unless of course I've been watching you without your knowledge, which raises the questions of: just how creepy am I? and: How have I not seen you running off of the campus at regular intervals?"

**!**

"My brand new Goki dress!" Sissi cries. "I mean-" she says wiping tears from her eyes and sniffing, "I was never going to wear it, in fact I was just going to keep wearing this same outfit I have on right now, but it was so much money!" Sissi collapses into a heap sobbing over her dress.

**!**

Xana looks up at Sissi and snarls at her. _Wait._ He asks himself, tilting the rodents head quizzically. _Why did I waste my time ripping up her dress when I could be chewing through the scanner's cables cutting off all hope the children have of defeating me?_

**!**

Sissi smiles to herself as the rat runs back under her furniture. "There!" she says proudly. "The fact that it ran away means that it will never come back again!" she sighs and lays on her bed happily. "I am such a brave person!"

**!**

Aelita looks at her screen happily oblivious to the fact that Xana has been awake for an entire 24 hours. She is oblivious to the harsh pounding around her and the red energy that shoots through the tower's wires. She doesn't bother poking her head out of the tower to see that the activated tower is only a quarter mile away, at most, and is completely unobstructed. She continues to smile contentedly and yawns. "I sure am useful!" she says.

**!**

"Xana's woken up! He must be preparing an attack!" Aelita says in fright. "I mean preparing- already been put into place for hours- what's the difference really?" she looks around and her face crumples. There is no one in the room. "Well…" she says slowly, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I may have screwed the pooch on this one."

**!**

Xana makes the horde of rats chew through the city's power cords. Instantly the city goes completely dark. _I sure am lucky that the entire city's electricity is hooked to this one power station! _Xana says happily. _I mean, even if there are multiple ones, you would think some worker would be there and see the rats deliberately chewing through the wires and stop us._ He stops and frowns, his cheeks are beginning to hurt. The rat's body is obviously not meant for more than two expressions: blank and angry. One other thing it isn't meant for is- _How the hell did the rats manage to open the power box anyway?_ He asks in disbelief. _Aren't these things usually locked?_

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Xana makes the horde of rats chew through the city's power cords. Instantly the city goes completely dark. _Wait!_ He says. _Why am I wasting my time here when I could be chewing through the scanners?_

**!**

The lunch lady, Rosa, smashes rats away from her with a tray as Odd and Ulrich run by. "Imagine Sissi's reaction to these things!" Odd says laughing.

"Yeah," Ulrich says. "Rosa would make a better Lyoko warrior than her right now!"

**!**

"We're trapped!" Ulrich says.

"Nice going Aelita!" Odd says.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asks, turning to his best friend. "Don't you mean Xana?"

"Look around!" Odd says. "Do you know how long it would take for Xana to possess this many rats? At least a day!" he says, answering his own question. "And it would take even longer if it were transferred like rabies, through saliva or blood. Then, factoring in the travel, time, we have the real villain as Aelita, sitting on her ass in a tower!"

"I guess you're right Odd!" Ulrich says. But even so, shouldn't you keep it down a little so people don't find out about Lyoko?"

**!**

"We'll never be able to hold them back all night!" Odd says.

"Especially if we keep spraying in the same spot and making no attempt to move forwards!"Ulrich says.

**!**

"Sissi!" Ulrich says in frustration. "What's she doing here anyway?"

"You mean besides the fact that she lives here?" Odd asks sarcastically. "How dumb are you?"

"Not the time Odd!" Ulrich grunts.

**!**

"You're carriage, Cinderella!" Yumi says, patting the bike.

"Can I just say," Ulrich yells from the cafeteria. "You are such a badass!"

**!**

"I'm on my way there now!" Aelita says. "I mean, in like two hours I've only made it like twenty feet but I'm sure I'll get there eventually."

"Hold on Aelita!" Jeremie says. "Xana must be spread really thin with controlling thousands of rats. See if there are any monsters guarding the tower."

Aelita looks out from behind the rock and pulls back quickly. "Not that I can see." She says. "What are you driving at?"

"Just make a mad dash for the tower!" Jeremie says excitedly. "If you sprint, Xana shouldn't notice you in time to stop you! And if he does send a Krab just dive into the tower! You can end this attack now!"

"You're right Jeremie!" Aelita says happily. She jumps to her feet and frowns. Sitting back down she closes her eyes for a nap. "But it seems like too much effort right now, see if you can get someone to come here instead."

**!**

"The only place with no access to the sewers is the science building!" Jim says hurriedly.

"Normally I would ask exactly how you know that, but whatever, we've been standing here, not even trying to escape for too long now." Yumi says. "Let's go!" she yells waving her arms towards the building as the students rush past her. "Speaking of which," she says. "This can't be all the students in the school, so where are all the others?"

**!**

"Oh what do I do now?" Ulrich asks, throwing away the empty fire extinguisher. "I mean besides keeping a valuable weapon."

**!**

"Wait hold on." Ulrich says. "Yumi? When did you slide down? Odd went first and then I went, but you got down here before me! How did that happen?"

Yumi shrugs, making a noncommittal grunt in his direction. "Are we going to stand around and question the wonky laws of physics of our world or are we going to the factory?" she asks.

**!**

"Oh no!" Yumi gasps. "The rats are already at the factory! That means that Xana has chewed through the scanner's wires and we lose!"

Xana pulls the rat's faces into frowns. _You know, why haven't I done that already?_ He asks.

**!**

"Care for a little cruise?" Odd asks pointing to an inflatable raft floating in the river.

"Why is there a raft here and why haven't the rats popped it yet?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know." Ulrich says helping her into the raft. "But this inexplicable coincidence has made it so that that we have a chance of beating Xana! Even though technically he should already have won just by destroying the scanners and popping the raft." He adds as they float towards the factory.

**!**

_Wow_ Xana says. _This is a really great attack! I think I will never use this attack again, even though it's incredibly useful._

**!**

"Wait, if the rats have invaded the city, why haven't they taken out the cell phone towers?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know." Jeremie says. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I just think that Xana didn't really plan out this plan past the initial army buildup!" Yumi says. "There are so many opportunities he should have done that would have made him win instantly! He could have made it so the only way we could win is by turning off the Supercomputer!

**!**

"You did it Yumi!" Odd says. "Really I'm just impressed you didn't send us into the digital sea! I mean, you only had a few seconds to memorize what Jeremie told you to do!"

**!**

"She's here!" Odd says.

"And suddenly she's a marathon runner." Ulrich says. "Well," he says, squinting his eyes and biting his lip angrily. "It sure is nice to know she could have run that far, this fast during all of our other missions, instead of just walking around like a slug."

**!**

"I just managed to get away!" Aelita says breathily. "I mean, I know with that speed I could have just run into the tower, but this seems much easier for me somehow."

"Alright Aelita," Ulrich says. "Let's move it to the tower!"

Aelita looks at him with a smirk on her face. She lays down obstinately and holds out her arms. "I'm done for the day." She says. "I've done all I could possibly do, I really don't feel like doing anything else."

"Come on Aelita!" Odd says nervously, looking at the rapidly approaching monsters. "Get up!"

"No! Carry me." Aelita says.

"Are you serious?" Ulrich asks.

"Yes. Just carry her." Odd says in exasperation. "She's been useless all day, why should she change now?"

"Exactly!" Aelita says brightly, nodding her head as she lay in the sand. "Now pick me up slaves."

**!**

"He's changing the slope of the plateau!" Aelita says. "I'm sure we will see this again before Jeremie discovers how to materialize me!"

"By the way!" Odd yells. "Why don't we ever alter the landscape like this in our favor?"

**!**

"Odd screams as he reaches for a rock. Grabbing a hold of it he hangs there as dozens of lasers miss him. "Wow," he says. "It sure is lucky that the Krabs also operate on a sliding scale of power!"

"What do you mean Odd?"Aelita calls up to him.

"Well a second ago they were so accurate they could blast two of my Laser Arrows into bits, and now they can't even hit me! A stationary target that is much bigger than the arrows!" Odd yells back.

**!**

"Ah-ahh!" Yumi yells as she leaps down the inverted platform. She throws her fan, slicing through the monster and landing softly next to Aelita. She smiles serenely at Aelita who breaks the moment with a shocked gasp. "Yu-Yumi!" she stammers. "Were you- were you actually useful?!"

Yumi glowers at Aelita and helps her up. "Expect to see a lot more of that from now on." She says. "I feel like I suddenly got a power boost, so I am no longer useless on Lyoko!"

"You mean like that time you fell into the Digital Sea?" Aelita asks.

"Or the time you missed the Kankrolot from point blank range?" Jeremie laughs from the lab.

"Or the time you got hit three times by that same Kankrolot?" Ulrich adds from the lab.

"Oh!" Odd cries. "Remember how she didn't even put up a fight against the Guardian?"

"Yes." Yumi says flatly, puckering her lips. "Like all those times."

**!**

The rats squeal loudly as they hammer their tiny bodies against the metal door. Xana looks on from the lead rat in shock and pleasure. _Now I can accept the fact that the rats can cut through a tree in five seconds. _He says._ And I can accept the fact that these rats are able to run as fast, if not faster than, a running human being, but they cannot get through a metal door._ As he thinks this the rats burst through the metal and onto the roof. Xana leans back in surprise as his army pours over the roof towards the cowering students. _Well, I stand corrected._ He says in shock. _These must be super powered rats. Just what is in the sewers of France?_

**!**

"Wait so when we deactivate a tower, time just stops or something?" Yumi asks. "I mean, the rats just froze mid leap! That doesn't make any sense! I mean, we can still move and talk when the return is launched but the things Xana was using don't continue their actions, even if those actions are not being driven by Xana? The bulldozers, I can understand, even though they should have rolled forwards after Xana left. But the rats? No. No. No. No. No!" Yumi stands up furiously. I refuse to accept this! I mean the laser stopping was hard to swallow- thank God it happened though- but really? This!" Yumi slams her hands down on the table and strides out angrily. "I'm done! Logic does not exist in this school!"

**I hope all of you enjoyed this episode! This is my least favorite episodes because of Aelita and her laziness and the creepyness of Xana's attack. Remember to review this to tell me if you enjoyed it and what you would like me to include!**

**To Guest: Your review didn't really make sense. It just said: why. Were you talking about why I am doing this loving parody? Or, were you talking bout something else entirely?**

**Also, to all Ulrich fans: next week will not be a kind one to you.**


	13. Episode 12

**Hope you all enjoy this episode and review! Even the Ulrich fans!  
**

Episode 12: Swarming Attack

Xana spots a bee and watches it fly through the open window of the science building. It lands softly on a piece of equipment and Xana smirks. He immediately activates a tower, tapping deep into the Supercomputers processing power and takes control of the bee. _Let's try this again._ Xana says to himself. _I'll make another army of animals. Let's see how long it takes Aelita to detect that I've activated a tower this time._

**!**

"Mrs. Hertz caught us red handed, she made us give her our cell phones." A student says to his friend. "For some reason I feel like this sort of thing has happened before and I should have learned a lesson."

**!**

""It's signed Yumi!" Ulrich says looking up from the letter. "I instantly believe this despite it not being in her handwriting, which I should know at this point!"

**!**

"Um. Um… Are you alright?" Ulrich asks Yumi.

Her brow furrows in concern and she smiles. "Yeah of course I am!" she says brightly. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, just asking." Ulrich says awkwardly as Yumi walks to her next class.

Behind him Odd and Jeremie shake their heads in disappointment. "Why won't he just admit he likes her already?" Odd asks.

"I don't know." Jeremie says sadly. "Just imagine if they don't tell each other they like each other for two years. I mean imagine it, we've defeated Xana, brought Aelita back, included two new Lyoko Warriors and they still haven't told each other!"

"Yeah that would be really pathetic." Odd says. "I think at that point I'd just want to punch them both in their stupid faces."

"Either that or try and force Yumi together with someone else, so they can stop being so damn wishy-washy." Odd says.

"Well, it's a good thing that won't happen!" Jeremie says lightly. "I mean do you know how frustrating that would be to watch?"

**Yes the Ulrich and Yumi love tension. Honestly it became so frustrating that I began to like William and Yumi more. Go on shoot me. If Ulrich gets together with her finally then I will accept it gladly. When William is introduced I will go more into detail about my thoughts.**

**!**

"Sandra?" Odd asks.

"No. No, they're much too young." Jeremie says. "But while we're talking about Sandra, how exactly did she manage to get three buns like that, into perfect circles I mean?"

"I don't know, Odd says. But let's keep looking around."

**!**

"It's Jim. Emily is crazy about Jim!" Odd says frantically.

Yumi looks around. "You mean the forty something year old fat man who lives here with us?" she asks. "That's sad. Not to mention illegal if anything happens."

Jim comes right up behind her and Yumi turns around. Immediately flushing she stammers out an apology and Odd breaks out laughing. "I just started a rumor that could get our teacher fired!" he laughs gleefully.

"What a role model." Jeremie says sarcastically.

**!**

"Emily's in love with Jim!" Yumi says happily. "So naturally, since I have this secret in my hands and all, the entire school is going to know about it by tonight, embarrassing Emily and making her hate all of us for years to come!"

"Isn't this whole story sort of mean spirited?" Ulrich asks nervously.

"Of course it is!" Odd says. "But since when did consequences ever stop us?"

**!**

"Thanks for the information Ulrich I'll take care of it. Even though it's the woods and I really don't have time to kill every single bee that moves in the campus." Mr. Delmas says. "I'll get the gardener, to kill them for us."

A few moments later the gardener is heard screaming as he sprays the bees with poison. They seem completely unaffected and continue to fly after him, driving him to the ground with their stings. "That doesn't make any sense!" Jeremie says. "I mean, even if Xana is in control of the bees, they still have their original bodies, so they should be vulnerable to the poison!"

"Since when did anything in this school make sense Jeremie." Yumi says flatly. "I've just given up."

**!**

"Oh it's nothing serious Ulrich just a scratch." Yumi says. Ulrich blushes deeply and his left eyebrow twitches violently. Yumi gives him a confused look. "Why are you twitching?" she asks.

"I'm not really sure." Ulrich says. "Hey do you know why this sort of thing always happens?"

"What sort of thing?' Yumi asks softly.

"Well, you and me being trapped somewhere together. It just seems to happen all the time."

**!**

"One more bite and-" Jeremie trails off and Odd nods his head.

"Wait hold on." Odd says in confusion. "These are bees attacking, not rats. Bees don't bite, they sting."

"You know what I meant Odd!" Jeremie yells.

**!**

"Aelita!" Jeremie says slowly. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Aelita says appearing on the screen. "How are things in the real world?"

"We've got a problem." Jeremie says. "And we need you're help."

Aelita looks at him with confusion and disgust clear on her virtual face. "Are you trying to seduce me?!" she asks horrified.

"What?" Jeremie yells. "No! What gave you that idea!"

"Your voice." Aelita says. "It just sounded like it okay!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jeremie commands. Xana may be attacking!"

**!**

"Aelita!" Jeremie says slowly. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Aelita says appearing on the screen. "How are things in the real world?"

"We've got a problem." Jeremie says. "And we need you're help. Xana may be attacking. Have you noticed anything?"

"No," Aelita says, shifting her eyes back and forth. "At least here in the desert everything is calm."

Jeremie frowns. "Yeah, I'm sending the others in."

"What? Why?" Aelita says. "Don't you trust me?" she asks clearly affronted.

"No!" Jeremie yells. "Why should I trust you? You suck ass at finding these attacks! Remember the gas? The rats? The teddy bear? All of those attacks you completely missed by like, twenty four hours! So get ready Aelita, I'm sending everyone to Lyoko now."

**!**

"I have the same feelings for you." Ulrich mumbles shyly. "There I said it once, so if this was a trick by Sissi, I will never say those words again no matter how many years it takes and no matter how much we like each other."

"Sounds reasonable." Yumi says. "Especially since I have no feelings towards you at this point and didn't send you a letter."

Ulrich shifts nervously from foot to foot. "Well…" he mumbles. "Crap."

**!**

"Oh no!" Odd says looking up at the beehive clinging to the sewer hole by the factory.

"Wait, this doesn't seem right." Jeremie says. "Bees can't make a complete hive this fast. It takes days, weeks even, but they made a complete network of hives in less than twelve hours! What, can Xana just break the laws of nature now?"

"Not the time Einstein!" Odd yells as he pulls Jeremie away from the swarming bees.

**!**

"Yes I found the activated tower, which you all seem to have forgotten about as you seem to still be at school and not here on Lyoko." Aelita says angrily.

"Well the sewers are blocked by Xana." Jeremie explains.

"So?" Aelita says. "Are the streets blocked too? Can bees fly faster than sprinting humans now?"

"No…" Jeremie says.

"Then get over here now!" Aelita says forcefully.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Yes I found the activated tower, but it's guarded, so I can't get through." Aelita says. "Not that I would have gone for it if it were unguarded of course." She says checking her fingernails. "I just don't see the point in trying."

**!**

"You're thing stopped!" Ulrich says accusingly. "How come!"

Jeremie shrugs. "Battery is dead."

"Is this really the time to be stopping Ulrich?" Odd asks. "I mean, you know the bees are going to attack again now right?"

"I completely forgot actually." Ulrich says climbing up as fast as he can.

**!**

Yumi presses the up button and the elevator starts to go down. "Why do I push the up button when I'm going down?" she asks the group.

"No one really knows." Jeremie says.

**!**

Aelita looks back to see the Hornets speeding towards her. "This looks like a good place to stop." She says cheerfully. "After all running is just too hard."

**!**

A single bee crawls through the open window of the cafeteria and Sissi face palms. "Did no one seriously think to close that!" she snaps. "Seriously people, it's not that complicated!" At her words the entire swarm begins to fly through the window.

"I hate all of you!" Sissi screams as she and the others are stung violently.

**!**

"Yumi you've only got 20 life points left." Jeremie says sadly.

Yumi looks around in confusion. "What?" she asks. "I had 20 life points left before I got hit three more times? What the hell Jeremie!"

"I don't know what's going on!" Jeremie yells.

Yumi feels the need to rant at something build within her but she remembers that she had sworn that she was done with that. Just as she is about to begin Odd steps in. "Well I sure do Einstein!" he yells. "You just make life point values up as you go! There isn't a set value! And if there is, you don't know how to see it! I mean the monsters do random amounts of damage! Remember when I got hit 16 times and then was devirtualized? Once Yumi was hit three times and was devirtualized, so I don't think these things even exist!"

**!**

**To all Ulrich fans: I am sorry.**

"Ulrich wake up!" Odd yells. Ulrich continues to stand there, blankly looking off into space.

Yumi feels the frustration building within her and turns around furiously. As she is about to snap the Hornets swerve around again and begin to shoot. Odd is quickly devirtualized and Yumi whirls around furiously.

"What the _f***_ Ulrich!" She screams. Instantly silence falls over Lyoko and Earth. Jeremie smiles and above them Xana stops his attack to listen in, a demonic grin dominating his face. Yumi grabs her fan and beats Ulrich over the head with it.

Ulrich instantly snaps out of it and glares at her. "Ow!" he yells. "What was that for!"

Yumi glares and her face turns bright red underneath her makeup. "What was that for?!" she screeches. "_What was that for_! I'll _tell you_ what it's for Ulrich Stern! It's you being _such_ a little bitch!"

Ulrich retreats. "Hey I didn't do anything wrong!" he yells back. Xana had to admit, he admired the dumb one for standing up for himself.

But Yumi would not be deterred. "I know you're upset. _I_ get that! But _come on_! It was a joke of Sissi's! Of _Sissi freaking Delmas_! And you're going to just stand there like a bitch and ruin the entire mission!"

"I-I-I" Ulrich stammers.

"I-I-I" Yumi mocks cruelly. "_Shut up! Good God_! I mean, people could _die_! Did you not realize that! People's lives are at stake and you're willing to risk that for your _pride_! Well I have news for you Ulrich- f*** your pride! You're in middle school! Get over it! People are mean! Get over it!"

Yumi begins to prance around the forest flinging her arms around wildly. "Oh I'm Ulrich Stern," she half sings in an incredibly high pitched half strangled voice. "And I might like Yumi, but oh no!" she stops and screams. "She doesn't like me back! Boo hoo hoo! _Grow up!"_ she says in her normal voice.

"You _always_ do this! You _always _run away and sulk when things don't go your way and it's freaking _petty_. You need to grow the _hell_ up and take responsibility for your actions! You told me you liked me and I said I didn't write a letter, and you would rather have Xana _kill everyone_ than deal with me? And when you get to Lyoko, you watch me and Odd take all the damage because you want to feel _sorry_ for yourself? Sorry, it doesn't work like that in real life!"

"I mean _come on_!" she says her face now more purple than red. "You act all distant and closed off, like you are such a cool guy. But you are just a _jackass_! Think about Sissi huh? She's mean yeah. But do you know when she started being mean? Do you _recall?_ Oh _yeah_, you rejected her for a reason she couldn't _remember_ incredibly harshly!

"And think about it like this: you reject Sissi all the time! You are _awful _to her and make her feel _awful_. Then when I am _nice_ to you about that same issue, you want to freak out and be mean to me? I wasn't even _mean to you_! I acted the same as I usually do! But _nooo_! That's not good enough for Ulrich the perfect! You treat everyone like absolute _crap_ and then when someone rejects you in any way you freak out and hide in your room!

"Well I have _news_ for you Stern." She says glaring at him intensely. "You can go now! You are not _needed_ on Lyoko right now. You want to be alone? Well then _be alone_!" Yumi grabs his sword and stabs him in the chest. "Come talk to me when you grow up a little!" she says and spits over the edge of the sector. Sword in hand she turns to Aelita who stares at her in fear and admiration. "Get to the tower." Yumi says angrily and Aelita runs as fast as she can into the tower.

"That was really harsh Yumi."Jeremie says.

Yumi glares upwards. "I know Jeremie." She says sadly. Sighing, she fingers the sword hilt. "I'm keeping this though." She says. "And besides, that's just based on my current knowledge. Imagine what will happen if he does this again over being jealous or something?"

"I can imagine." Jeremie says dryly. "Aelita's in the tower now. She's really fast now!" he says in surprise. "And Xana didn't even try and stop you!"

"I don't understand that." Yumi says. "Do you think Xana listens to our conversations?"

"No." Jeremie says. "That would be dumb."

Above them Xana smiles. _I now have much respect for the Asian girl- I mean Yumi Isiyama._ He says smiling to himself.

**Honestly I have no idea where this rage came from. I just started writing about this scene and that's what came out. Anyway, if you think that I am going after Ulrich too much, just wait. I promise that Yumi and Odd will get theirs. Yumi is episodes 22 and 23 and Odd throughout the season. Jeremie got his in episode 11, Girl of My Dreams.**

**Anyway, now that I am on Summer vacation, I may be able to update more frequently while still keeping my buffer intact. I am making a movie with my friends though, so I MAY NOT BE ABlE TO DO THIS!  
**

**Hope everyone has a great week! Stay tuned for Episode 13, Just in Time.**


	14. Episode 13

Episode 13: Just in Time

The gang stands in the school yard enjoying the fresh air. Yumi and Ulrich spar and Odd plays with Kiwi. The group laughs and Kiwi yips happily. Sitting down, Odd smiles contentedly and yawns. "You know," he says slowly. "It sure is a good thing no one notices Kiwi right here. I mean he's right in the open and making lots of noise, it's a wonder that no one has seen him yet!"

"Shut up and enjoy nature Odd!" Yumi calls out to him before delivering another kick to Ulrich's side.

**!**

Yumi lashes out, violently connecting a kick to Ulrich's face. "Hey I thought it was timeout!" Ulrich complains, rubbing the side of his face.

"Oops!" Yumi says sweetly. "I guess I forgot."

As the two resume sparring Odd looks over at Jeremie. "Hey," he whispers, nudging his genius friend. "Aren't they supposed to like each other?"

"Yeah," Jeremie says. "But nothing says true love like a boot to the face. Apparently."

**!**

"To be specific," Jeremie says proudly. "It's a hair of Aelita's" Everyone gasps in shock and crowds around the test tube. Jeremie backs away a couple steps and looks around his group of friends. "Are you really shocked by that?" he asks. "I mean, whose hair would it be if not Aelita's? Are there any other virtual beings with pink hair that I've been trying to materialize for a year that I should know about?"

**!**

Jeremie pulls out a small vial containing a single pink hair. Yumi leans over towards it and squints. "How exactly did you manage to have that small of a container on hand?"

**!**

"You're going to materialize her now?" Ulrich asks.

"Well what did you think?" Jeremie says. "I was just going to wait until next year?"

Odd leans on the computer chair and sighs. "Jeremie I know you're supposed to be the genius of the group but come on! Do we really need to go over this again?"

"Go over what again?" Jeremie asks impatiently. "Can't we just try it?"

"Well if you do manage to materialize Aelita, there's a small problem." Yumi says slowly. "She doesn't really exist. She has no medical records, no money, no guardians. Nothing."

"And by trying to materialize her without forging any of those things, you are setting her up for failure." Ulrich adds.

"I don't see how." Jeremie says. "She just won't have any of those things for a few days."

"She could be arrested for potential terrorism." Odd says slowly. "I mean, a strange girl that has no records just shows up in a well known French private school? There would be an investigation and she would be arrested and the factory discovered. Don't you ever think these things through?"

"I guess not." Jeremie says sadly. "I'll work on all her papers now."

**!**

"Once Aelita's been materialized we can unplug Xana once and for all!" Jeremie says, attempting to convince his friends to materialize Aelita.

"Wait!" Ulrich says sharply. Are you seriously trying to tell us that as _soon_ as Aelita is here on Earth, you will shut down the supercomputer?"

Jeremie looks at him in confusion. "Yeah…" he says slowly. "Why?"

"Well," Ulrich says. "I seem to recall a young girl named- oh what was it?"

"Taelia?" Odd chimes in.

"Yes Taelia!" Ulrich says. "And you were convinced she was Aelita. And even with that belief you still refused to turn off the supercomputer. The thought didn't even occur to you until she suggested it! And _now_ you say you'll just do it as soon as she is here? How can we trust you?"

"I really don't think we can." Yumi says. "I mean after all, we could all go to prison for forging records alone, not to mention endangering the world because a nerdy twelve year old can't control his hormones."

**!**

"I planned everything so perfectly." Jeremie says sadly staring at the red exclamation point on the screen.

"Sure you did," Yumi says. "You even made all of her papers, secured her money and a place to stay, preformed tests to make sure this whole body materialization would work. You did everything you could!"

Jeremie glares at the Japanese girl. "You're being sarcastic aren't you?" he asks angrily.

"_Nooo!_ I would _never_!" Yumi says.

**!**

"Can I sit down?" Sissi asks.

"No." Ulrich says shortly.

Sissi stares at them, her smile wilting slightly. "Why are you all so mean to me?" she asks. "I mean, I was trying to be nice!"

**!**

"I swear, if you say anything about Kiwi I'll-"Yumi stops speaking as her glass immediately shatters in her hand. Everyone looks over at the shards of glass in shock. Sissi and her gang creep away slowly.

"So…" Odd says. "Why did they give middle schoolers _glass_ cups? I mean, remember during all of the times where kids would stand on the tables and throw things at each other? This just seems like a disaster waiting to happen!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"I swear, if you say anything about Kiwi I'll-"Yumi stops speaking as her glass immediately shatters in her hand. Everyone looks over at the shards of glass in shock. Sissi and her gang creep away slowly.

Jeremie looks at the glass shards and frowns. "Nah," he says to himself. "I'm sure that if this were a Xana attack Aelita would have picked up on that by now."

**!**

Here," the nurse hands Ulrich a Band-Aid. "Put this on her please. I'm much to busy to do it myself. I mean, I know it's my job and all but since when did that matter in this school?"

As the nurse leaves Ulrich puts the bandage on Yumi's hand. "Does anyone do their jobs around here?"

"I don't think so." Yumi says, "Delmas is probably playing a videogame about penguins or something."

**!**

"Besides I know what I'm in for if I get on your nerves." Ulrich jokes. Yumi chuckles and then gasps suddenly. Ulrich looks down in confusion and blushes when he sees their hands are intertwined.

Yumi glares at him and pulls her hand away sharply. "What was that for Ulrich?" she asks harshly.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich stammers. "I-I thought we were having- I don't know- a moment!"

"You grabbed the hand that was slashed open by glass!" Yumi cries angrily. "I don't know what gave you the idea that holding my injured hand wouldn't hurt at all!" Ulrich manages to stammer out an apology and Yumi waves it off. "Forget it Ulrich," she says grumpily. "We can have another moment in about a year."

**!**

"I realized that Aelita's program is all full of bugs!" Jeremie says in a near panic.

"Is that why she sucks so much at everything she does?" Odd asks.

"Not the time Odd!" Jeremie snaps.

**!**

"I'm not leaving this computer until I fix Aelita's program." Jeremie says.

"This specific computer?" Ulrich asks.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Jeremie says harshly. "Now, let me work!"

"Why don't you go to the computer lab?" Odd asks. "I mean, the Supercomputer is much more powerful than this dinky little thing."

"That sounds like a great idea Odd!" Jeremie says. "But I'm already sitting here, so why should I bother getting up and doing something more productive?"

**!**

Kiwi immediately stops barking as the window shatters, glass flying into the room. Odd covers Kiwi from the shards and huddles with him on the floor until he is sure it is safe. He looks over at Kiwi in astonishment. "Did you do that?" he asks hurriedly. Ulrich immediately begins to laugh and Odd snaps his head around to looks at his best friend. "And what's so funny to you?" he demands.

"I don't care how cool you think your dog is," Ulrich says between chuckles. "But Kiwi cannot break glass with his barking and it's dumb for you to even consider it!"

**!**

"Stop chewing my slipper!" Jeremie yells at Kiwi. Aelita stares at him with a mixture of concern and amusement as Jeremie blushes and tries to explain. "It's the dog," he says, holding up the slipper Kiwi had been enjoying. "Whenever he's around it's hard to concentrate, so God forbid I go to the factory. That would make too much sense; instead I'll stay here with the yapping dog that eats my things."

At that moment Kiwi barks and grabs Jeremie's underwear. After a heated battle Jeremie manages to rescue the clothing. "Oh take him away, please!" he begs slamming his face into his keyboard.

"Jeremie," Aelita says angrily. "What the hell did you just do?"

"What- oh!" Jeremie exclaims, quickly looking down at the keyboards. "I'm so sorry!"

"Great Jeremie," Aelita says in exasperation. "Aren't those the keys that are, and I quote, 'incredibly sensitive'?"

"Yeah." Jeremie says sadly

"And wasn't a very delicate program open just now?" she continues. "The very one that controls my materialization, the same one that you are trying to fix?"

"Yeah." Jeremie says dejectedly, hanging his head down in shame.

"So congratulations!" Aelita says sarcastically. "You have just set my materialization back at least a few months, maybe more! How does that make you feel?" she asks meanly.

"Bad." Jeremie says.

"Good." Aelita says simply. "Now get back to work, I want to get to Earth so I can smack you, you idiot."

**!**

"I hope he finds the right solution before Xana attacks again." Yumi says seriously in Ulrich's voice. "See you!" she says happily in her normal voice.

Odd gives Ulrich a terrified stare. "What the f***!" he yells.

"I don't know Odd!" Ulrich yells back, completely terrified. "I think she just talked in my voice!"

"She did!" Odd screams. "I think she's possessed by Satan!"

"That is looking like a definite possibility." Ulrich says. "Let's never bring this up again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Odd says hurriedly, shaking hands with Ulrich vigorously.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"I hope he finds the right solution before Xana attacks again." Yumi says seriously in Ulrich's voice. "See you!" she says happily in her normal voice.

Odd turns to Ulrich sharply. "Xana?" he asks.

"Xana." Ulrich answers, deadpan. They nod and sprint after Yumi, tackling her to the ground.

"Ow!"Yumi yells. "What the hell guys!"

"Shut up Xana!" Ulrich says harshly. "Tell us where the real Yumi is!"

"I am Yumi!" she yells back desperately.

"Call Aelita!" Ulrich yells at Odd.

"Alright!" Odd says, slowly shifting one of his arms off of Yumi and allowing Ulrich to hold her down. He pulls out his phone and calls Jeremie.

"Hello?" Jeremie answers. "Odd, this had better be important!"

"It is!" Odd cries. "Yumi's been possessed by Xana!"

"What!" Jeremie exclaims. "How do you know?"

"She spoke in Ulrich's voice!" Odd yells in frustration. "Check with Aelita, make her see if Xana's attacking!"

"Or if he's captured Yumi in a Guardian again." Ulrich says.

"Oh yeah, check for a Guardian too." Odd says.

Minutes later Jeremie returns to the phone. "Well Xana's activated a tower all right." He says. "It's just not being used for Yumi, it's the reason the earthquakes have been happening!"

"Sorry Yumi," Odd and Ulrich say as they climb off Yumi and help her to her feet.

"And to think we may not have found out about this attack until it was too late!" Jeremie says. "That reminds me," the three Lyoko warriors can hear him begin to go on a rant about Aelita and her general uselessness.

Odd hangs up the phone and turns to see Yumi standing there in a rage. "Now Yumi," Odd says pleadingly. "We're your friends!"

Yumi cracks her knuckles and punches Odd square in the nose. Turning to Ulrich she sweep kicks his feet out from under him and as he is falling, smashes her foot into his side, sending him flying into a tree. "You guys are such idiots!" she yells at their bodies furiously before striding off towards the factory.

**!**

Yumi slides on her shirt and looks at herself in the mirror. "How does my gigantic watermelon head manage to hit inside this tiny shirt?" she wonders.

**!**

Ooh-wah!" Aelita gasps loudly behind Ulrich.

"Why did you do that?" Ulrich asks in annoyance.

Aelita shrugs. "Why do I do anything?" She asks. "Why do I walk into the towers when I know you are all dying? Why do I draw Xana's fire onto myself? Why do I never run towards the towers only away? Why do I want to take over the world? These are all excellent questions!"

"Uh-huh." Ulrich grunts, scanning the area for monsters. He double takes and whirls around to stare at Aelita. "What was that?" he asks. "You want to take over the world?"

"I never said that." Aelita says, stubbornly crossing her arms. "They're here!" she sings cheerfully. "I hope you don't lose!"

**!**

"Oh no I can't believe it!" Odd gasps, staring up at a wall of rocks. "That easily climbable wall must be at least five feet tall!" he slumps to the ground. "Well, it's all over for us now."

"Wait Odd," Tamia says, tugging at Odd's clothes. "We can try to climb it right?"

"No Tamia," Odd says sadly. "It's just too tall."

"Dude!" Milly yells. "It's like the tiniest obstacle ever, now if you want to live, haul your butt up there!"

**!**

"Are you ready for one last run?" Aelita asks her friends sadly.

"Look Aelita," Yumi says. "I know this is supposed to be dramatic and all, but why don't we just turn off the computer and let Jeremie work on the program, then when he's done, we turn the computer back on?"

Aelita shakes her head. "Damn it Yumi," she says angrily. "Would you let me have my moment?"

**!**

Yumi stretches her arms out in surrender as Aelita enters the tower for the final time. She looks down briefly and gasps. "How the heck am I floating?" she yells.

**!**

Aelita enters the Lyoko code and disappears. Yumi emerges form the elevator and leans over Jeremie's shoulder. "Wow, that really sucks Jeremie." She says sadly. "But hey- imagine if she had turned out to be a real person, with emotions and a past and family! How terrible would that make you feel?"

**!**

**Now to dispel a rumor. Aelita is not a clone. Her codes were restored by the computer, she returned to the state she was in before she disappeared. Her physical and virtual bodies were stored on the Supercomputer and by virtualizing the hair; the computer was able to bring those out of the 'recycle bin' so to speak.**

**If she was a clone, she would not have all of her memories back. A clone wouldn't remember anything, it would be 'Xana Awakens' Aelita all over again.**


	15. Episode 14

**Hey everyone. Quick announcement. I want to make these as good as I can. So: if anyone has ideas of any sort about this story and what I should do. Let me know! This story is as much for you guys as it is for my own personal enjoyment.**

**So I need your feedback, let me know what you don't like, what you love so I can make this as good of an experience as possible! Response to this has slowed considerably, so I have no idea how to make this better for all of you.**

Episode 14: The Trap

"Ulrich! Odd!" Jim yells from down the hallway. "Turn that thing down!"

Jeremie continues to talk loudly oblivious to the surrounding chaos. "I'm sure that no one will hear us Aelita." He says smugly. "Even though I am really, really loud."

**!**

Y=mx+b. The equation sits on the board behind Mrs. Hertz rain cloud shaped hair. Odd leans over to Jeremie. "Isn't she the science teacher?" he asks the genius. "Why is she teaching a slope formula in chemistry class?"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Y=mx+b. The equation sits on the board behind Mrs. Hertz rain cloud shaped hair. Odd leans over to Jeremie. "Alright," he says angrily. "We have been learning this same freaking lesson for over half the school year now. How are these teachers getting away with this! Our parents are paying good money for us to learn the same material again and again!"

"Is that so Odd?" Mrs. Hertz asks from the front of the class, her displeasure at being ignored clear on her face. "Then why exactly are your grades so horrible? If we have been learning the same things all year, how do you keep failing?"

Odd laughs nervously to himself and leans over again. "Any help Jeremie?" he asks hopefully. Receiving none he sighs and turns back to his teacher. "Maybe I'm just incredibly stupid?" he suggests.

"More than likely," Mrs. Hertz says. "Now pay attention, we will be learning this lesson for the next two years of your lives."

**!**

Mrs. Hertz turns to write the equation Y=mx+b on the board behind her. "Mrs. Hertz?" Odd asks.

"Yes Odd, what is it?" Mrs. Hertz asks, continuing to write the equation.

"Why are you writing that equation again?" he asks. "It was clearly on the board already, so why did you put it up there again?"

Mrs. Hertz blinks at the board. Sure enough the equation is there, sitting squarely in the center of the board. She shakes her head and shrugs. "I'm not sure Odd. I feel like this last class period was made up of moments already seen this school year for some reason though."

**!**

"Something wrong Jeremie?" The teacher asks. Jeremie frowns and tries to figure out what is wrong with his teacher. "A problem?" she asks, noticing his expression.

"Why do you sound exactly like Sissi?" Jeremie asks in confusion. "In fact a lot of people in this school have the exact same voice. Does no one else find that strange?"

**!**

"Why yes you have!" the teacher says happily. Scanning the paper, she smiles broadly. "And very excellent work too! I know this even though I only glanced at your paper for about three seconds."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"Why yes you have!" the teacher says happily. Scanning the paper, she smiles broadly. "And very excellent work too! Even though this paper doesn't actually have any writing on it whatsoever, I'm going to give you an A for no reason! Hooray!"

**!**

Jeremie begins to talk to Odd. "I almost forgot," he says. "I met Aelita exactly one year ago today!"

As he walks out of the room, Odd tells Ulrich the message, right in front of the teacher who simply looks on. "Yeah I forgot all about it!" Ulrich says.

"Hey," Odd whispers. "Aren't we supposed to be taking a test right now? And isn't the teacher _right in front of us_? Shouldn't we be caught by now?"

"Hey!" Sissi says loudly. "What's going on?"

"Mind your own business!" Ulrich hisses.

"Okay seriously?" Odd asks the teacher, who is staring directly at them. Her face is completely blank, and Odd frowns at her. "Hey!" he says. "We're taking a test! And everyone in the front row is talking! What, does no one in this school do their job?"

**!**

"Yumi, always Yumi!" Sissi thinks angrily. "It's time he dumped her!" After a moments pause she shrugs. "Actually wait." She says to herself. "They were never actually going out in the first place, so how can he dump her? And besides, he's already made sure that I know what he thinks of me. He thinks I'm mean, rude, untrustworthy! So how to get him to trust me?"

She stands there for a moment until finally an idea comes to her. She grins, "It's perfect!" she says. "The best way to get a guy to think you are trustworthy, let alone mentally stable, is to stalk- I mean follow- him everywhere he goes and then blackmail him! Clearly this is the best decision of my young life, and I will never be able to find another boy I like. No," she says striding as quietly as she can after Ulrich. "Middle school crushes last forever!"

**!**

Xana wakes up and immediately begins to activate a tower. He doesn't know precisely what he wants to do, but he knows that Aelita will never discover him. Far away Aelita hears the pulsations as soon as they begin and looks around in fright. _Really!_ Xana yells. _Now_ _she can suddenly sense me immediately? What happened to the idiot who couldn't sense me for days? Her abilities make no sense!_

**!**

Odd and Jeremie begin to run down the boiler room passage and leave the door right open. Odd turns to Jeremie. "You know," he says. "You'd think that after all this time, someone would have noticed the large gaping tunnel with the door hanging open and all.

**!**

"Y-Ye-Yeah!" Odd yells as he launches himself onto the skateboard.

"Calm down Odd." Jeremie says, pushing off on his scooter. "It's only a skateboard. Nothing to get so worked up over."

**!**

Jeremie pushes the elevator button as Odd makes a joke. He frowns as the elevator doesn't begin it's usual decent. "Odd," he says. "Can you stop talking for a second?"

"Yeah, Jeremie, sure." Odd replies, leaning on the elevator wall as he watches his friend.

"The elevator isn't working!" Jeremie says in frustration, hitting the down button as he does so.

"Well, yeah Einstein." Odd says happily. "You're pushing the down button, everyone knows that to go down you push up!"

"You're right, Odd!" Jeremie says happily. "Why I pushed the down button, when I always push the up button is really strange!"

**!**

Xana watches the two boys in the elevator and grins. He is in control of the entire factory, and is preventing the elevator from working. _Wait,_ he thinks suddenly. _Why don't I just slam the elevator into the bottom of the shaft now? That way the only person who can send them to Lyoko is out of the way! I'll win hands down!_ He looks down to see the two boys running away and yells, _Shit! Missed that opportunity again didn't I?_

**!**

"I really wonder what he sees in her." Sissi wonders aloud angrily.

"Gee Yumi," Ulrich says. "I really appreciate he fact that you aren't a crazy stalker who yells at my friends. Also, I admire the fact that you are brave and strong and aren't a prissy whiner who only shows that she cares when her life is on the line."

"Thanks Ulrich!" Yumi says happily, blushing at the complements. "Now let's go to the factory!"

"I wonder who he was talking about." Sissi says to herself. "Well," she says happily, shrugging her shoulders. "It certainly can't be me!"

**!**

As the elevator cables shriek, and twist, Ulrich, Sissi and Yumi feel a sharp burst of panic flood through them. As the elevator buckles around them, Xana grins. _This really is a great trap!_ He says proudly. _So of course, I will never use it again, even though it is incredibly effective._

**!**

As Xana reveals himself, he begins to move the convener belt. Robot arms begin to swivel around menacingly and Odd gasps. "Xana!" Odd yells to Jeremie.

"I know, Odd!" Jeremie says as he watches the attack in motion.

"So…" Odd says slowly, rooted to the floor. "Should we move, or what?"

"Nah," Jeremie says. "Let's just stand here until we almost die."

**!**

"With just one arm?" Ulrich says. "Impossible."

"Not really," Yumi says. "I've already shown that I have no problems lifting you and sprinting with you on my shoulders. I can easily carry Sissi. And you can climb the shaft with just one arm. Tell you what, I will carry Sissi up to the top of the elevator box and help you up. From there we can all make it to the scanner room, no problem."

"No!" Ulrich says quickly. "That makes too much sense!"

**!**

"Jeremie. Jeremie, where are you?" Aelita asks the empty desert stretching out before her. "I hope you aren't just standing there in one of Xana's traps, not even bother to escape its simplicity." She looks around herself and frowns. "Why hasn't Xana sent any monsters after me yet either?" she wonders. "I mean, I've been standing here for hours, completely out in the open!"

**!**

As Yumi climbs up the elevator shaft she looks down. Instantly, her vision blurs and she inhales sharply in fear. "Wait a second." She says to herself. "I thought Ulrich was the one with a fear of heights! I've never been afraid of heights and most likely never will be again! Where is this fear coming from!"

**!**

Sissi finishes tying a knot in the makeshift sling, for Ulrich's arm. Ulrich frowns and Sissi looks at him in concern. "Is something wrong?" she asks worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Ulrich shakes his head. It's just that, I was wondering, "he trails off.

"Wondering what, Ulrich?" Sissi asks.

"Where did you get the cloth for this?" he asks. "I mean, neither of us are missing any clothes, so where did this come from?"

Sissi blinks in confusion. "You know," she says slowly. "I have no idea whatsoever."

**!**

Aelita begins to sing and the Krab struggles to keep its balance. After it falls to its unavoidable demise Aelita sighs. "Why didn't it just shoot me when I kneeled to the ground?" she wonders. "I would have been distracted at least. Fallen off the platform maybe, and it could have taken me out with ease! So why did it just stand there?"

**!**

"Lyoko connection, please wait." A voice says.

Jeremie stares at the computer in shock. "Where did that come from! There has never been a voice before, trust me I would have noticed!"

"Jeremie," Yumi says. "Why can't we just launch a Return?"

"That won't deactivate the tower, Yumi." Jeremie says. "Now get to the scanners."

"Well, it would heal Ulrich and enable all of us to go to Lyoko. It would make it so that Ulrich and Sissi wouldn't die if we failed. Why don't we just launch one?"

Jeremie considers this for a moment. "Dramatic tension." He declares loudly, sticking his finger up into the air. "We can't have a Xana attack without dramatic tension!"

**!**

Sissi and Ulrich stare hopelessly at the elevator as it continues to fill with water. "Hey, Ulrich," Sissi says. "Why don't we keep the top open, letting the elevator flood, then I can just keep you afloat as the water continues to fill the shaft? Then, we can grab onto one of the ladder rungs and climb up, thereby escaping death in a quick and painless way?

**!**

"Virtualization!" Jeremie cries. A flash of light illuminates the scanners and the two warriors squeeze their eyes shut. Yumi and Odd fall down right next to the tower. "Don't get used to this!" Jeremie calls. "I will never be able to get you this close to a tower again, even though I clearly have the ability."

**!**

As Yumi is struck by a laser Jeremie yells. "Odd, your point loss is too high, you hear!"

"I know Jeremie!" Odd yells. "But two things. One, it was Yumi who got hit. Two," he turns to Aelita in frustration. "There is an opening right there! All the monsters are busy, get in the tower!"

Aelita yawns lazily. "And miss some of the action?" she says incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

**!**

"Oh no! Aelita!" Jeremie yells in horror. "You didn't even try and dodge did you! God! Why do I protect you!"

**!**

Aelita neatly rolls underneath the Krab and runs into the tower. "What?" she says to Jeremie. "I could have done that at anytime , I just didn't feel like it! Why should I, Princess of Lyoko, do anything while my slaves- I mean friends- can do it for me?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! I really like this episode. Season 1 isn't nearly as bad as I remembered it being. Anyways, remember! Let me know what you do or don't like so this story can grow in a positive direction!**


	16. Episode 15

**Alright, thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I mean, wow. It was awesome to know that all of you guys like it! Well keep it up! Next chapter is here! Let's get started. Don't forget to review!**

Episode 15: Laughing Fit

"You can see why this gas is used at hospitals to calm patients down, while undergoing surgery," Mrs. Hertz says in-between hysterical fits of laughter. "Oh course that wouldn't prevent a patient from feeling the pain, if anything it would only serve to freak people out as they no longer have any control over their response to pain. I think what I meant to say, was that it was used afterwards to calm them down until the patient could get other pain medication.

**!**

"All you need is one drop to neutralize it," Mrs. Hertz says, swallowing her laughter to unscrew the cap of a half gallon jug of water sitting next to her. She immediately chugs the entire bottle in one second and the class looks on in amazement. "What?" She asks, looking around in confusion at all the students, most of whom are staring, open mouthed, at the teacher. "What's, wrong with you all?"

"Well, you see Mrs. Hertz," Jeremie says. "You just drank a half gallon of water in under two seconds. That's just not possible. So I think that I speak for everyone when I say, what the actual hell?"

**!**

Sissi turns from side to side, making tiny gasps and moans as she does so. Ulrich looks on in bemused disgust and smirks. "What are you doing Sissi?" he asks. "I mean, why are you grunting like a pig when you turn?"

"Shut up Ulrich, and let me seduce you with my farm animal impression!" Sissi says angrily.

**!**

"I said to myself, we couldn't stay angry for very long and-"Mrs. Ishiyama stops speaking abruptly as she opens the door to see Ulrich instead of her husband.

"Well…" Ulrich says nervously. "This raises some very interesting questions, and I realize that now is probably the wrong time to do whatever it was I was going to do. So," he says, backing away nervously. "I am just going to leave. Now. And come back, another time!"

**!**

"What about you and I," Aelita asks. "Why don't we ever fight?"

Jeremie laughs. "Oh give it a few more Xana attacks! I'm sure I'll get trapped in Limbo or something because we fought."

Aelita laughs lightly. "Imagine if you didn't even do anything that bad to begin with and I decided that, that one specific instance was horrible compared to all the others, and you almost died!"

"Good thing we never fight then!" Jeremie says happily. "Anyway, goodnight Aelita."

**!**

Xana begins to sweep towards the students who are rehearsing when Odd stops playing abruptly. "Hold on!" he yells to Sissi.

"What, Odd!" Sissi yells angrily. "Can't you see we're in the middle of rehearsal?"

"Yeah, that's the point!" Odd says. "This Is Romeo and Juliet. There are only us four here!"

"It's the balcony scene, you twit!"

"Well, yeah," Odd says defensively. "But this is actually a relatively short scene, and right after this one, there are many more characters. Yet there is no one else here! There's no one in the seats or backstage that I could see. So where is everyone?"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Xana begins to sweep towards the students who are rehearsing and stops. _Wait,_ he says. _I'm controlling gas. So shouldn't this gas expand to fill its container? Shouldn't the gas be flying off and disappearing before I can reach them? _

**!**

As Xana is expelled from Odd's body by the water he gathers the gas into a giant cloud. _How does no one notice the giant cloud of purple gas flying away? _He asks before fleeing.

**!**

"Okay, but no pulsations for now." Aelita says, logging off to go search some more.

Odd turns to Jeremie. "Are you sure we can trust her?" he asks.

"It's Aelita!" Jeremie says. "Of course not! In fact," he says. "There is absolutely no way that laughing gas could travel from Mrs. Hertz's classroom to the rehearsal in the first place, let alone stay concentrated enough to make you laugh that hard. Let's face it Odd," he says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If I didn't immediately send you guys to Lyoko now, I'd be the biggest idiot on the planet."

**!**

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the factory-" Odd says before Jeremie cuts him off.

"Tomorrow?" he asks, sounding scandalized. "We now have clear evidence that Xana is attacking, and you want to wait before going to the factory? What would the purpose behind that be? You have nothing going on that requires your attention! So why, why the hell, would you purposely endanger everyone's lives like this!"

Odd looks dumbfounded and blinks. "You're right Jeremie!" he says. "That is a really dumb idea! I'll call the others and go to Lyoko right now!"

**!**

Aelita runs quickly down a path in the mountain sector. She is being chased by two Bloks and she gasps heavily with each step, sounding remarkably like she is giving birth. "Why am I moaing and screaming when there is no air on Lyoko, and therefore I don't need to breath heavily whatsoever?" she pants before jumping down onto another path. "Er-ah-roo!" she whines as she continues to run.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Aelita runs quickly down a path in the mountain sector. She is being chased by two Bloks and she gasps heavily with each step, sounding remarkably like she is giving birth. "Jeremie!" she cries out. "Help me!"

"And this is why I tell you to stay in the tower!" Jeremie says tiredly. "You sort of deserve this you know."

**!**

Jeremie looks down at Lyoko to see Aelita sprint into a tower and continue to run into the center of the platform. "Oh," he says. "Now you can run into the tower, but only when it's _your_ life in danger. I see how it is. Selfish girl."

**!**

"Data transfer problem," the Supercomputer says in a pleasant female voice.

"Wow," Jeremie says. "It sure is nice that the computer tells me what's wrong. I hope that feature stays on the computer and doesn't just disappear, leaving me fumbling in the dark whenever I have a problem."

**!**

"Jeremie," Aelita asks. "Jeremie, can you hear me? I know I should be out looking for a tower and all, but I figured, eh, what's the point." After receiving no reply she huffs and folds her arms childishly. "It's not nearly as fun when he doesn't say anything," she says. "But hey, he's probably not dying from laughing gas or anything, so I think I'll just stand here for a while."

**!**

"Tell me I don't look too dumb, huh?" Yumi says in embarresment.

"Don't be silly," Sissi says. "You look really stunning!" Sissi pauses for a moment and frowns. "One question though," she says. "How exactly did you get changed so fast?" she asks pointing at the tight costume Yumi is now wearing.

Yumi shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "I don't know, it just seems like time acts really strangely sometimes."

**!**

Jeremie runs past the boiler and stops. Looking up at it he gasps. "How is this thing so big? He asks in shock. "It's at least fifty times my size! If you take the average thirteen year olds height, which is around 5'2, and have that times fifty." Jeremie shakes his head in shock. "You have well over 200 feet! And I know for a fact that the last time I was here, this thing was nowhere near that size! How did this happen?"

**!**

Jeremie looks up at the cloud of gas hovering around him. "How did no one notice this thing before?" he asks himself. "I mean, I can clearly see it, otherwise I wouldn't have known it was chasing me!" He pauses and watches the gas continue to float over his head. "Why didn't I just buy a squirt gun or a bottle of water before coming to the factory?" he asks. "That would have made things so much simpler."

**!**

"I'm too weak to fight them," Odd says, leaping up into the air. "That's why I could jump ten feet off the ground effortlessly. I'm just too tired to simply raise my arm and fire an arrow at them."

**!**

Ulrich scoots closer to his lines, which have been nailed into the set. "How am I going to flip the pages?" he asks himself nervously. "And why are we beginning the play of Romeo and Juliet with the balcony scene, when that is in the second act, and there is the entire first act that introduces everything?"

**!**

"Oh no!" Aelita cries. "That's all we needed, a labyrinth! I can tell that it's a maze just by looking at it, even though there are no obvious signs that it is a maze and for all I know, could just be a dark corridor. Wait a minute," she gasps, "I have special powers! I can just make a bridge that lifts us upwards over the maze so that all I have to do is run across it! That's brilliant!"

**!**

"We've been here before, I'm sure," Aelita says thoughtfully. "I can tell this of course, by the rocks, which are all the same size, color and texture, and by the circular nature of the maze. Yes, there are just so many ways to tell exactly where we are in this thing."

**!**

Xana passes the laughing gas over everyone in the audience. As they all begin laughing uncontrollably he smirks. _It sure is a good thing I found a way to make more of the gas,_ he says. _I'm sure there wasn't this much in the canisters to begin with._

**!**

Ulrich and Yumi begin to laugh uncontrollably again, the puddle of water doing nothing to neutralize the gas. "Why can no one else see the gas?" Yumi wonders as she begins to choke. "I mean, I get the impression Jeremie can see it quite clearly, so why can no one else see this?"

**!**

**Important! Episode 24 had grown huge! I mean huge. Now what do you guys think: should I post it as 3 separate parts or as one giant thing. Note that after I would post this giant I would take some time off to relax. So let me know what you have to say through a review! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Episode 16

**Hello everyone! Well you all spoke so I will be posting episode 24 as one long episode! Make sure that you keep on reviewing and telling me what you like and dislike! Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Episode 16: Claustrophobia

"Jeremie, how do humans know when they feel tired?" Aelita asks.

"Well, it's the same thing that makes _you_ stop in front of the towers, even though monsters are chasing you. The same thing that makes you _walk _instead of run. You know what tired is!" Jeremie says.

"No, on Lyoko, I don't get tired." Aelita says.

"Okay then," Jeremie says slowly. "So you're just incredibly lazy and unhelpful?"

"Pretty much."

**!**

Aelita walks into a tower in the desert sector and smiles softly. "Hold on Aelita," Jeremie says. "I've been wondering; how exactly do you get into that tower?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Well look outside," Jeremie says. Aelita shrugs and walks outside of the tower.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary," she says. "It's just the tower on a small raised island."

"With no bridges or anything to help you get over to the tower," Jeremie says. "And you can't jump very well, you've shown that. Remember the time you were with Odd and that Kankrolot was chasing you? It took you around a minute to climb about five log stairs you made yourself! So how could you get over there so easily?"

**!**

"We're looking for a tower, where part of the scanner's programming is stored." Jeremie says, rolling his neck to relieve some tension. "It's located 30 degrees North, Aelita. I'm sending you out of the tower, in full view of Xana and his monsters, just so that you can retrieve some data that I could just send one of the others out for."

"Doesn't that sound kind of unnecessarily risky?" Aelita asks. "You know how I feel about doing dangerous things!"

"It's alright," Jeremie says, waving off her concern. "Xana's an idiot, he's not going to send monsters after you. Even though now would be a great time to do so."

Above them Xana smacks his head in frustration. _Why do I keep screwing up like this!_ He yells.

**!**

"Green peas and carrots for the umpteenth time," Odd complains loudly as he and Ulrich walk out of the cafeteria. Ulrich laughs at his friend and stops suddenly. "What's wrong, buddy?" Odd asks.

Ulrich points to the sky. "This doesn't make any sense," he says. "It was the middle of the day when we all left for dinner, and now the sun has completely set. I mean, I don't remember exactly what time it was, but based on how I remember our shadows, it seemed to be early afternoon. Look-"he says pointing up at the large black sky. "Now it's the middle of the night! If we went to our classes, why did I say we were going for dinner?"

"Maybe you're just crazy," Odd says helpfully.

**!**

"Well you have to pass our initiation tests," Herb says angrily. "And they're really dangerous and hard!"

"Yeah," Theo says. "Well, this is starting to seem a lot like the plot of every teen movie out there, so I'm going to go sit with people who aren't dickweeds. You want to come Sissi?" he asks.

Sissi looks between Herb and Theo. "Well, you're hotter than Herb is, so why not!" she squeals. "I mean, I know I was crushing on Ulrich and said he was my soul mate, but since you are moderately attractive, all that means _nothing_ to me now!"

Theo and Sissi go over towards the Lyoko gang's table and sit down. The group give Sissi a shrug and allow her to sit with them. "Why are you letting me sit with you?" Sissi asks. "Not that I'm complaining of course," she adds quickly.

"Well since you obviously have a crush on Theo, I don't have a problem with you," Ulrich and Yumi say.

"I never did have a problem with you," Odd says. "Neither did Jeremie."

"And besides," Jeremie says, "By allowing both of you to sit here, we could eventually include both of you as Lyoko Warriors, making the fight against Xana much easier!"

"What's Xana?" Sissi asks.

Everyone shoots Jeremie a glare and he sinks down in his chair. "Never mind."

**This was three what ifs in one. I couldn't find a way to segway each one properly.**

**!**

"It sure is nice to see this new, blooming relationship between Theo and Sissi," Odd says to Ulrich softly. "I mean, now she won't cling around you anymore. And since they are friends, we should see a lot more of him!"

"Yeah," Ulrich says. "Imaging if he is never seen again after this! How weird would that be?"

**!**

"You know Aelita," Jeremie says. "I wonder if we could ever find who built the Supercomputer and just ask him how to materialize you?"

"That's a great idea Jeremie!" Aelita says brightly. "And you know, I don't even think we bothered trying to figure out who built the Supercomputer! I mean, you would think that, that would be pretty high up on our list of things to do."

"Yeah, you would think that." Jeremie says brightly. "But floundering around in the dark for a year and a half is so much more fun."

**!**

"They'll kick Theo out of school, and we'll be home free!" Herb yells loudly.

"What are you two here for?" Theo asks accusingly, toilet paper in hand. "Trying to get me in trouble!"

"What- no-no!" Herb says nervously, all traces of confidence fleeing at the sight of his one sided rival.

"Come on," Theo says. "You'd have to be a complete moron to not hear you yelling right outside the open door."

**!**

The door bursts open and a small figure runs into the room, howling. Herb and Nicholas scream and run out of the room, past Kiwi, who is pawing the sheet off of his head frantically. "How dumb are they!" Ulrich says.

"Really dumb," Odd says gleefully. "You can see Kiwi's paws under the sheet! I mean it's the least convincing disguise ever!"

"And even if it were good," Ulrich says, breaking out into a storm of chuckles. "It would still be a foot tall ghost! What idiots!"

**!**

"I'll go with you," Yumi says cheerfully. "Anyone else want to go? I mean, I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed the sparking electric plugs, but that looks like Xana trouble, so if you want out, now is the time. No?" she asks, looking around the table. "No one else wants to leave?"

**!**

"I want to get out!" Milly wails, cowering under a table in fear.

"Hold on!" Ulrich says. "Remember when the rats were attacking the school, Odd?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" Odd says, puzzled. His eyes light up in excitement and he grins. "And we used the fire extinguishers, which have _rubber_ hoses!"

"Exactly! So if we wrap the rubber around the door handle, we should be able to escape it!" Ulrich says happily.

"And to think, we could have been stuck in here for hours!" Odd says.

**!**

"What's this?" Jim says angrily. "I just cut all the power!"

"Right," Mrs. Hertz says. "And now that the building no longer has any power, the thing that is controlling the electricity will run out of the power soon. After all, even a computer virus can't generate its own electricity! So now, we just have to wait until this thing runs out of power." She says, sitting down on the ground calmly.

**!**

Ulrich touches the side of the cafeteria and yelps in pain at the small charge. "Wow," he says. "It sure is lucky that touching the same metal that Jim and Odd did doesn't have the same effect on me!"

**!**

"Hey Jeremie!" Ulrich says. "Why don't you just turn off the Supercomputer for about 5 seconds? That way, the current running through the door would stop and we could all escape! Everyone would get out, and even if the ground of Lyoko began to dissolve, it would only need to be off for around 15 seconds! Don't you see Jeremie?" he says excitedly. "There is a way for Xana to lose really easily right now!"

"Nah," Jeremie says from the other end of the line. "That makes _way_ too much sense."

**!**

Aelita runs down a path of the forest sector quickly, her breath coming out as loud wails and gasps. Suddenly, she stops and turns around, staring into the distance.

"Aelita?" Jeremie asks in concern, as she begins to look around her erratically. "Is there a problem? Why did you stop?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Aelita says. "There doesn't seem to be any reason for my actions."

**!**

"I have faith in you Yumi," Aelita says softly as she purposefully places herself in harm's way. The two Krabs fire and strike Aelita directly in the chest. She has time for one long gasp of surprise before vanishing in an explosion of wire frame.

"Well," Jeremie says, "At least she died as she lived, gasping and screaming as though she were in a constant state of labor."

"What I don't understand is how she didn't figure out what a dumb move that was!" Yumi says. "I mean, she couldn't possibly have known exactly where I was and how quickly I would: see the situation, analyze it, and run over to her and tackle her.

"And the thing is, she didn't even need me to tackle her! She could have jumped out of the way or dodged! Damn," Yumi curses. "Did that girl not know how to do _anything_ by herself?"

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"I have faith in you Yumi," Aelita says softly as she purposefully places herself in harm's way. The two Krabs fire and Yumi tackles Aelita to the ground. The Krab's lasers miss the other Krabs and the monster advance on the two warriors.

"Well, _that_ wasn't supposed to happen," Aelita mumbles to herself.

"Mind telling me, what _was_ supposed to happen then?" Yumi asks.

"The Krabs, which were a few feet below me and angling their fire upwards, were supposed to fire. The laser was then supposed to travel upwards towards me. You would get me out of there and the lasers would continue to travel upwards and somehow hit the Krabs, destroying them."

Yumi blinks at her friend for a moment in shocked disbelief. "I don't know how you've survived this long if you don't understand that a laser will not just change its direction from up to down for no reason. There was no way for the Krabs to be hit by their own fire. Physics don't change like that, even on Lyoko."

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking!" Aelita says in shame.

**!**

As Theo walks away with Yumi, Ulrich turns around, visibly saddened. "I don't get it," he says.

"Get what?" Odd asks.

"Well isn't she supposed to like me?" Ulrich asks. "So why did she agree to your plan? It just seems like we don't actually like each other at all."

"You really don't seem like you do," Odd says happily. "But who really cares at this point. Even if you did like each other, nothing would ever come of it, because god forbid you two have a relationship." Odd says hurriedly.

"What was that?" Ulrich says angrily.

"Nothing, nothing," Odd says, smirking.


	18. Episode 17

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry this is late, but I had a lot of stuff going on and not a lot of internet connection. Also, I have tried to add more detail to the scene as Winter Coma suggested. I hope that this makes it a more enjoyable read! Remember to review so I can continue to improve this story for all of you!**

Episode 17: Amnesia

On Lyoko Xana actives a tower and smirks. _There,_ he says smugly. _Let's see how long it takes before she realizes I activated a tower._

**!**

In Mrs. Hertz's classroom, the class gathers around a large object curiously."Who can tell us what nanotechnology is?" Mrs. Hertz asks. Jeremie raises a hand, a smug expression on his face while Herb grunts and waves his hand frantically. "Yes, go on Jeremie."

"Nanotechnology is microscopic technology that is incredibly expensive," he says. "And because of this, I'm wondering exactly why they would give a bunch of middle school children very expensive equipment. Don't they know that disaster strikes this school every ten minutes!"

**!**

"This device hasn't been cleaned properly," Mrs. Hertz says disapprovingly, looking down at the device and the blue gray gel contained within it with disgust. "There's gelatin inside!" she stops for a moment, before a small smirk grows on her face, her eyebrows narrowing slightly. "So, since there is some weird gelatin inside that isn't supposed to be there and I clearly know that it hasn't been cleaned, I think that it's a great idea to take a sample, even though the substance may be harmful to you all!"

**!**

Ulrich picks up a small tool and scoops up a bit of the blue-gray gel that has formed inside the equipment. He brings it towards his nose slowly, Mrs. Hertz looking the other direction at his foolishness."It looks an awful lot like jam,"he says, inhaling the substance deeply.

"You'd think he would have learned that you don't smell something during a lab by shoving in your face!" Odd says to Jeremie. "Being a good friend, I think I will lower that down instead of possibly causing my best friend harm."

**!**

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Odd says smugly as Ulrich snot rockets some remaining gel across the room, directly onto Sissi.

Mrs. Hertz's eyes widen in horror and she immediately grabs some paper towels from her desk and wipes off Ulrich's nose, which has been thoroughly covered in the substance. She then proceeds to pull him forcfully over towards a rinsing station and give him a chemical rinse, Ulrich flailing under her iron grip. "Odd, principal's office!" she yells angrily, over Ulrich's protests. "That could have killed him! Who knows what was in there, it may have caused a myriad of problems that may have led to everyone losing their memories!"

As Odd leaves the room, head low in shame. Xana snarls at Mrs. Hertz. _Stupid teacher,_ he grumbles. _The only person around here who does their job and doesn't just let the class do what they want without taking proper safety procedures._

**!**

As Ulrich begins to move, blinking wearily, his eyes focus on a short black haired girl in front of him. He momentarily recoils in reflexive disgust, but relaxes as no memories as to _why_ he is horrified by her presence occur to him."It's me! Sissi… your… sweetheart!" Sissi exclaims brightly. "Yes!" she says to herself. "He's mine now! And the best thing is that he will _never _come into contact with _anyone_ else who can give him the truth! Never in a _million years_ will that happen and ruin my plan!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Ulrich begins to move, blinking wearily, his eyes focus on a short black haired girl in front of him. He momentarily recoils in reflexive disgust, but relaxes as no memories as to _why_ he is horrified by her presence occur to him."It's me! Sissi… your… sweetheart!" Sissi exclaims brightly. "Yes!" she says to herself. "It is _totally_ sane and legal to lie to an amnesiac and mold him to my will! Life is _just_ like those quirky romantic comedies! There will certainly be _no_ legal or moral repercussions for my actions!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Ulrich begins to move, blinking wearily, his eyes focus on a short black haired girl in front of him. He momentarily recoils in reflexive disgust, but relaxes as no memories as to _why_ he is horrified by her presence occur to him."It's me! Sissi… your… sweetheart!" Sissi exclaims brightly. "Yes!" she says to herself. She watches in horror as Ulrich begins to clutch his head in pain and mumble to himself. She nods her head, smirking smugly. "I know I should probably be terrified or at the _very least concerned_ about the man I love having a possibly deadly episode, but I think standing here and watching is much more sane and _not_ horrible!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene? This is the last one, I swear!**

As Ulrich begins to move, blinking wearily, his eyes focus on a short black haired girl in front of him. He momentarily recoils in reflexive disgust, but relaxes as no memories as to _why_ he is horrified by her presence occur to him."It's me! Sissi… your… sweetheart!" Sissi exclaims brightly. "Yes!" she says to herself. She watches in horror as Ulrich begins to clutch his head in pain and mumble to himself. Ulrich recovers and shakes his head to clear it.

"I know I just saw memories that clearly pointed out my _exact_ feelings for you, but I choose instead to believe you, even though I have a clear idea of who you are in my head."

"Sounds reasonable!" Sissi says brightly. "Now how about I show you around the school to hundreds of people you will know, even though that is the _exact opposite_ of what you're supposed to do to an amnesiac! No," she says, dragging Ulrich through the door, Ulrich taking several scraps of wood along with him from his failed escape attempt. "Screw medical procedure! Inflicting confusion and pain on you is _much _more romantic!"

Ulrich looks around frantically. "Where the hell is the nurse!" he says in a panic. "Isn't she supposed to be here to make sure things like this _don't happen_? What, does no one in this school do their job?"

"Oh Ulrich, darling," Sissi says. "If you're going to be reintroduced to the school, there are a few things you ought to know…"

**!**

"You know," Ulrich says as Sissi leads him down the hall. "Normally, I'd question why I see my memories in third person, but I've decided that, that doesn't matter at this point."

"That's good!" Sissi says, "I never question things like that! Such as why my dreams have a blue tinge and are always blurry."

"Yeah," Ulrich agrees, "Or how my memories are sepia toned and almost never fluid!"

"What do you mean," Sissi asks as they exit the building, covering her eyes with her other hand to guard against the sun.

"Well," Ulrich explains, "The memory is always just a image, not sound, not a video, just a picture."

"Yep," Sissi agrees cheerfully dragging Ulrich across a path, nearly colliding with a skateboarding boy, "Those things should never be mentioned or questioned!"

**!**

In the schoolyard Ulrich is approached by his friends, who all are concerned about his recent fainting. "Who are you," Ulrich says angrily. "Leave me alone creep!"

"Wow," Yumi says. "That sure was a really out of proportion response Ulrich. I mean, even if your memories have been wiped, Sissi didn't actually didn't give you a reason to hate us, so why the horrible reaction. Why are you not interested in hearing a second opinion about your past?"

"Your right, strange tall woman," Ulrich says. "I should ask you guys what my past was like so that I can form an accurate picture, based off of multiple perspectives and not act like an idiot."

**!**

Ulrich and Sissi sit together on a bench in the school park watching the trees. Sissi smiles and opens a box of cookies. She frowns and pounds on the back of the box. "Where the heck are all of the cookies!" she yells at the inanimate object. "I know I'm not dumb enough to bring a box all the way out here when there was only one cookie in it! So where did they all go?"

**To clarify, Sissi did not have the box in the previous scene meaning that they must have gone back into either her room or the kitchen. Either way, it makes no sense that she would take a box that only has one left in it.**

**!**

"What do you feel knowing you're with the prettiest girl in school?" Sissi asks, leaning closer to him on the park bench.

"Well to be honest, nothing." Ulrich says flatly.

"What?" Sissi asks harshly, all traces of sweetness gone from her voice. A scowl mars the blissful expression she had previously carried.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ulirch asks. "I mean, I have no memories at all, so you are a perfect stranger to me. An emotional connection doesn't just poof out of no where, it has to grow and develop over time. And since I've known you for all of three hours, what should I be feeling? What can I feel towards you in my current state?"

Sissi glares at him. "I don't know why I bothered lying to you and trying to twist you over to my side!" she says angrily.

**!**

Ulrich strides over to Odd, fists clenched as the blonde boy trembles slightly at Ulrich's disproportionate rage"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up!" Odd says fearfully. He recoils as a thought hits him and he glares at Ulrich. "Actually, why should I be scared of you?" he asks. "You have lost every single memory about your life, friends, family, everything. So you don't remember how to fight!" Odd laughs in amusement. "You're no threat to me whatsoever! So how about you just sit there and let me tell you how it is.

"You have no memories, so I can understand that you are upset and confused, but you just said that Sissi isn't your type and no one on campus has been able to confirm her story that you were ever with her. We, meaning Yumi, Jeremie and I, have been nice to you and before we knew you had amnesia, came up and greeted you like a close friend! That didn't clue you in at all that maybe we were friends?

"So you are trying to tell me that in all of these hours, you haven't even bothered thinking about asking someone, anyone, for a second opinion? And you threaten me? For walking on public property? Why? You have no reason to suspect that I'm spying on you! No reason at all, maybe I was just walking through! You sir, are a grade A dick, you know that! Grade, freaking A. It doesn't matter if you have your memories or not!

"You are incredibly short sighted, rude, arrogant, stupid, gullible, mean, and violent. I know you have a bad home life, but you don't remember your home life right now! So why is that still your dominate personality trait?" Odd pauses for a moment. "I think that maybe you just use that as an excuse. I think that you are really just a douche, who enjoys being mean to people for no reason. You are so annoying!

"And I know I'm not the only one who has given you this sort of speech before, Yumi has and I know people will in the future!"

Ulrich scuffs his shoes against the ground in embarrassment. "I still think you were stupid to talk out loud when you were behind the tree." He says finally.

**!**

As Ulrich walks away from the bench Sissi eats the rest of the cookie he had left behind. She grimaces and spits it out quickly. "Ew!" she screams. "He threw this cookie on the ground! Why am I eating this?!"

**!**

Ulrich recovers a flashback in the depths of Paris's sewer system and shakes his head to clear it."Wow," Ulrich says as he makes his way into the lab. "It sure was lucky that I was able to remember exactly how to get here and remember all of the codes I needed, when before I couldn't remember anything about anyone."

He makes his way into the factory and comes face to face with Jeremie, who greats him warmly, and gives his directions on how he can help them. As he begins to talk to Jeremie he frowns. "Hold on," he says, holding up a hand and narrowing his eyes. "Slide _up_ one level?"

"Yeah, to the scanner room," Jeremie says impatiently.

"But I seem to recall that the scanners are one level below the lab." Ulrich says. "I mean, one level above us is the factory. Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"No," Jeremie says sadly. "I really don't."

"One more question," Ulrich says, heading into the elevator. "Why do I push the up button when I'm going down?"

**!**

Ulrich looks around Lyoko and spots Odd sitting on an ice platform above him. "Welcome to the virtual world, Ulrich." Odd says slowly, his tail swishing slowly in the air.

As they continue to talk Odd continues to talk in riddles and be purposefully vague. "Look," Ulrich says. "You say that time is of the essence, so why are you being so stupid and not telling me what is going on? Wouldn't it be more productive towards your cause if you just came out and told me instead of being all vague?"

"Hey, shut up!" Odd exclaims defensively. "I've been waiting for years to pull out my "wise sage" routine!"

**!**

_You know,_ Xana thinks to himself. _It would be a really good idea to make some sharks or something. I mean, in the ice sector they are almost constantly surrounded by water, leaving them vulnerable. _He laughs and waves his hand._ Nah, that would just be stupid. I don't know what I was thinking._

**!**

Aelita and Yumi stand, surrounded, on a narrow platform near the activated tower, with four Krabs circling around them menacingly."First let's get rid of two of them," Aelita says darkly, planting her feet firmly on the ground. A melodic voice twists through the air harshly and a large wall of ice forms in front of her, separating two of the Krabs.

"Okay," Yumi says approvingly. "I'll admit, that was pretty damn awesome the way you did that, which leads to the question of why you never do that on a regular basis. And really, I do appreciate the help, but why didn't you destroy the ice they are standing on, that way two would be destroyed instead of just temporarily disabled."

Aelita huffs and tosses her head back. "You get what you get, now deal with it or that wall comes down." She says angrily.

**!**

"No, I'm Odd!" Odd yells as he launches an arrow. The arrow somehow twists in midair and flies directly into the Krab's shell, destroying it. "Where did that come from!" Odd exclaims. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah it was!" Jeremie says. "Now you will never have that again for reasons that are too complicated to explain."

"You have no idea, do you." Odd deadpans.

"Not at all actually."

**!**

**There you all go! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I tried to make it more detailed for you all. Now: Here is a small preview for episode 26 for your patience with me! Enjoy!**

As the gang walks into math class Aelita looks around, her new senses pushing her nerves into overdrive. She wipes away a small bead of sweat from her neck nervously, she doesn't want to show fear. If there was one thing she had learned on Lyoko, it was to never show how frightened you were. It couldn't be too different here on Earth could it? "I wish it wasn't a history class," Aelita says finally, locking her fingers together nervously. "If only it were a class on computers."

"Hey, Aelita," Odd says. "Since you've known for about a year or two that you were coming to live here on Earth, why didn't you look up any of this stuff in your free time? I know you were busy helping Jeremie with the materialization program, but you said multiple times that you were looking up 'information' about our world. So if you don't know a thing about history, what was this so called 'information'?"

Aelita's eyes widen slightly and a deep blush spreads over her cheeks and ears as she finds she can't exactly look Jeremie in the eye anymore. "Oh," she says blithely, "just… things about… computers?"


	19. Episode 18

**Hey everyone! Here is episode 18, Ii don't have a lot of time to talk so I hope you all enjoy this episode and review! Let me know what you like and dislike so this can improve!**

Episode 18: Killer Music

Ulrich opens Jeremie's door to avoid Odd's music. He peers in to see Jeremie working on a small robot that moves a claw up and down repeatedly. Ulrich looks at the computer, which has been turned off. "Hey Jeremie?" he asks his friend.

"Yeah, Ulrich?" Jeremie asks as he continues to fiddle with the machine.

"Why are you working on a robot when Aelita is in mortal danger right now?" Ulrich asks. "I mean, isn't that more important than your robots that will never accomplish anything of importance?"

**!**

"So glad when you're bad!" Odd sings forcing Kiwi to dance along with him. As he rounds the cabinet Kiwi's eyes widen in horror as Odd releases him. Kiwi sails across the room like a rag doll and crashes into the bed. _He just threw me!_ He thinks angrily. _What a dick!_

**!**

"Tra-la-la-la-la!" Aelita sings happily to herself as she rests in a forest sector tower, unaware that Xana has launched an attack. "I am so happy that I can just sit back and relax without even worrying about a possible Xana attack." She says as she scrolls through data.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

"Tra-la-la-la-la!" Aelita sings happily to herself as she rests in a forest sector tower, unaware that Xana has launched an attack. "Wow," she says as she looks through some data. She looks at all the news reports about a strange wave of illness that has overtaken France and many surrounding coutries. "It seems as though several thousands of people are collapsing after listening to a song downloaded from the internet! That sounds like Xana! But, I think that I'll wait for one of my friends to get hurt before bothering to stop it."

**! **

**Aelita is the guardian of Lyoko, she knows what goes in and out. This Xana attack makes the news. Hospitals are filled with people because of this, its impossible not to detect this!**

Jeremie and Ulrich are eating breakfast where Ulrich continues to sulk. "Hey where,'s OdD?" Jeremie asks in concern. "He should be here by now."

"I couldn't care less," Ulrich replies angrily.

"Come on Ulrich," Jeremie says, "you're making such a big deal out of just a little bit of loud music! We can't let him miss his exam!"

"Yes, we can." Ulrich says flatly, walking out of the cafeteria.

Jeremie leans forwards in his seat and sighs. "Well, since I apparently have no will of my own, I can't possibly just go and wake Odd up. I have to follow Ulrich regardless of my personal feelings for no reason!" he stands and sighs loudly. "Sorry Odd, but I have to listen to Ulrich over my head." He says.

**!**

Jeremie and Ulrich open Odd's door cautiously. They immediately spot Odd lying on his bed, with his music still playing. They walk over to him and stare down at him, Jeremie with kindness and exasperation and Ulrich with a flat glare.

"If this is a joke, it's a bad one; we're going to be late!" Ulrich snaps, not noticing that Odd's eyes are wide open and flat, no emotion showing.

"Ulrich, look at this!" Jeremie exclaims.

"What?"

Jeremie holds up Odd's CD player, which is still playing the song from the previous night. "This thing has been on for at least eight hours straight! How is it still not out of power?"

"Not the time Jeremie!" Ulrich growls.

**!**

Ulrich and Jeremie bring Odd to the nurses office where they stand nervously as they watch Dorothy take care of their friend. "Odd, Odd, can you hear me?" the nurse asks, lightly tapping Odd. After several seconds she stands and calls for Mr. Delmas. "Well, I've done all I can, take him to the hospital."

"Really?" Mr. Delmas asks incredulously. "That was all you could do? Are you even really a nurse?"

**!**

Yumi is walking out of the science building when she notices Sissi stumbling towards her. As the girl begins to fall Yumi does nothing to catch her. As Sissi lands in a comatose state, the concrete cuts her face and hands open and Yumi is sure she has broken a couple of bones from the fall. She does nothing and begins to rummage through Sissi's things. She waves other students on as they watch her; for all intents and purposes, loot her corpse for her headphones.

She shows little concern for Sissi and her now certainly smashed face and Xana allows his power to weaken for an instant. Sissi stirs for a moment, eyes fluttering open as she gazes blearily at Yumi. "Thanks for catching me you jerk!" she says weakly, before fading into her comatose state.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Yumi is walking out of the science building when she notices Sissi stumbling towards her. As the girl begins to fall Yumi does nothing to catch her. As Sissi lands in a comatose state, the concrete cuts her face and hands open and Yumi is sure she has broken a couple of bones from the fall. "Oh no Sissi!" she says worriedly, before glaring at her headphones.

Yumi picks up Sissi's headphones and listens to the music that is still streaming out of them. After a few seconds she feels a wave of dizziness wash over her and she stumbles around, suddenly unable to keep her footing. She shakes her head to try and clear it and frowns. "That makes no sense!" she says angrily. "Sissi and Odd listened to this song all last night and today. So why is it affecting me so quickly? If it took hours to make them feel any discomfort, why do I feel awful after seconds?

**!**

Jeremie and Ulrich run as fast as they can down the street from the hospital. Jeremie's phone rings loudly and he answers it.

"Hey Jeremie," Yumi asks, dragging Sissi down the hallway. "How's Odd?"

"His heart is getting weaker and weaker!" Jeremie says frantically. He suddenly stops and slaps his forehead. "Are you kidding me!" he mumbles.

"What is it Jeremie?" Ulrich asks.

"Odd is on earth now, so if we had taken him to Lyoko, he wouldn't be in any danger of dying!" Jeremie says. "Heck, he might even wake up since he would no longer be in his earthly body! So why didn't we just do that, instead of taking him to the hospital?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jeremie and Ulrich run as fast as they can down the street from the hospital. Jeremie's phone rings and he manages to hold it perfectly steady as he reads the number.

"Hey Jeremie," Yumi asks, dragging Sissi down the hallway. "How's Odd?"

"His heart is getting weaker and weaker!" Jeremie says frantically. He gives Yumi instructions and hangs up, placing the phone in his pocket.

"Wow Jeremie," Ulrich says. "You must be in really good shape!"

"Why do you say that?" Jeremie asks in confusion.

"Well, I am in shape, there is no denying that," Ulrich begins. "And you are able to keep up with me, in slippers mind you, for a couple miles while we run to the factory. Also," he continues as they run across the bridge outside of the factory, "when you were talking to Yumi, your voice was completely smooth and didn't hitch at all, like someone's voice usually does when running. You also were able to have very long sentences with no apparent effort. It's all very amazing that you can do all of this and yet be so out of shape at other times!"

Jeremie narrows his eyebrows as he thinks this over. "You're right!" he says in amazement. "That's really weird!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jeremie and Ulrich run as fast as they can down the street from the hospital. Jeremie's phone rings loudly and he answers it.

"Hey Jeremie," Yumi asks, dragging Sissi down the hallway. "How's Odd?"

"His heart is getting weaker and weaker!" Jeremie says frantically. He gives Yumi instructions and hangs up, placing the phone in his pocket.

"Hey Jeremie," Ulrich says as they pass a store. "Let's stop!"

"Why?" Jeremie asks, even though he complies.

"Well," Ulrich says, "Since we know how exactly Xana is attacking and we know that the Lab has speakers, why not go into the stores in this city and buy some earplugs?"

"But we don't have money!" Jeremie says.

"I do," Ulrich says, "And even if we didn't, Xana would detect us ad begin to play music over the loudspeakers, then we put the earplugs in and steal them when the clerk is unconscious! It's the perfect plan that makes us win easily!"

"That's great!" Jeremie agrees. "Let's do it!"

**!**

Xana possesses the speakers playing soft music in the nurse's office and begins to play his song. Dorothy takes out her stethoscope in puzzlement, while Yumi covers her ears and grunts in pain. She looks over to see Dorothy splayed on the floor unconscious.

"Oh no, Dorothy!" Yumi gasps in horror. She double takes and glares in confusion. "Wait, didn't she have a stethoscope on?" she asks. "That blocks out noise, so how exactly is she unconscious right now?" she shrugs and takes the stethoscope from the nurse. "Well, whatever the reason, these will help me, and it would be stupid to just leave them behind."

**Keep in mind, Yumi doesn't know Dorothy took the stethoscope off. Exactly why a trained professional would take them off to investigate music instead of a possibly dying child is beyond me.**

**!**

Ulrich steps into the scanner and Jeremie begins to load up the transfer programs. "Hold on Jeremie," Ulrich says as he is about to be transferred. "How exactly does a _song_ make people go into comas?"

"You know, Ulrich," Jeremie says. "I really don't think that there is any real way that that could happen. Otherwise, there would be some sort of weapon the military would use. So really, I think Xana is just violating the laws of science somehow."

**!**

Yumi enters the factory and quickly makes her way into the lab. After a small conversation with Jeremie, she presses the up button and descends into the scanner room. The elevator door opens and Yumi steps into the scanner room. She looks around her and notices several speakers planted in the walls. "Hey Jeremie," she says. "Don't you think that you should disable the speakers so Xana can't just play the song and disable us?"

"Normally, I would do that exact thing Yumi," Jeremie says. "But right now, there is no time for logic, only fighting. Now get inside the scanners."

**!**

A Blok manages to hit Ulrich with a freeze ray and he remains frozen in a very hittable position for five minutes. His friends abandon him to continue fighting, leaving him all alone.

As Ulrich stands frozen Xana looks down at him. _Hmmm_ he wonders. _The boy is frozen and completely helpless. I can't help but feel like I should attack him. It wouldn't even take that much effort, just a laser to the face and he would have no chance to defeat me._

**!**

"You're crazy!" Yumi says between grunts as she blocks lasers. "You'll never make it all alone!"

"Hold on Yumi!" Ulrich says. "How are you doing that with your fan?"

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asks in confusion, blocking another barrage of lasers as she does so.

"Well, the fan is spinning at a very rapid rate and you are holding it at a 90 degree angle. And I can see that you have both of your hands out flat, so you aren't twirling it on your finger. You also aren't using your power since you aren't glowing or grunting, so how can you do that?" he asks in astonishment.

Yumi looks down at her fan, which is spinning impossibly, blocking lasers with no effort. "I- I have no idea!" she exclaims.

**!**

Ulrich holds his hands over his ears as he returns to Earth to hear the music playing. He tries to make it to the elevator when a thought hits him. "Why am I not screaming as loud as I can?"He asks himself. "I mean, I don't think that anyone has tried it, and it should enable me to block out almost all of the sound."

**!**

Aelita and Yumi make their way across the platforms towards the tower. Yumi almost misses a platform entirely and Aelita goes on without her utterly defenseless. Above Yumi and Aelita, Xana looks down. _Hey, _he says to himself. _Wouldn't it be really great if I put a Megatank right behind the tower so when Aelita came to it I just blasted her away?_

**!**

Jeremie wakes up from his coma and struggles to reach his seat. As he crawls along the floor he grins. "It makes total sense that I am somehow able to fight off a coma and crawl over here just in time to save everyone!" he says. "I mean, if you can't fight off a coma sent by a psychotic computer program then what sort of man are you?

**!**

Aelita stops as she notices the large gap between the platforms that is almost impossible to jump across. She frowns before an idea hits her. "Hey," Aelita says as she struggles to cross the chasm that Xana has created. "Don't I have the power to mold Lyoko's terrain to my will? Why don't I just make a bridge or something so I don't leave the fate of the world up to chance and my incredible acrobatic skills that I will acquire and never show again?


	20. Episode 19

**hey guys! Yeah, I know I missed an update again. I missed this week because I was on a mission trip to D.C last week and that just isn't somthing you do on a mission trip. Anyways, here is episode 19, I am starting Season 2 today by the way! Whoo! Remember to review and let me know what's up!**

Episode 19: Frontier

Late at night, Jeremie continues to work on Aelita's materialization program getting more and more frustrated with every unhelpful red exclamation mark that pops onto the screen almost tauntingly. After one particularly nasty error, Jeremie contacts Aelita. After discovering that she has bugged the system he snaps at her.

"The system is bound to screw up if it gets the same data twice!" he screams in frustration, turning away from Aelita's face. "If we keep working against each other, we're never going to get this. Never!"

Aelita scowls slightly "I'm sorry," she says flatly.

"No, I'm sorry Aelita!" Jeremie whimpers in shame. "Forgive me!"

Aelita snorts. "For what?" she asks. "For getting mad and yelling for about a second? Everyone does it, so why are you freaking out if I'm clearly not offended?"

"Well it was wrong to yell at you," Jeremie says sadly.

"Yes. It was." Aelita agrees. "But, get over it. In case you've forgotten, you are attempting to materialize me- a process that is considered to be impossible- on equipment you barely understand, while you are in middle school and going through puberty." She shrugs. "Honestly, I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner."

"Wow!" Jeremie says happily. "I'm sure glad we got that entire point resolved by talking through it like normal people!"

"Yeah," Aelita laughs. "Imagine if you freaked out and nearly got yourself killed over this two second spat!"

"That would be so unnecessary and dumb!" Jeremie chuckles.

**!**

Yumi approaches her friends in the school yard who are happily discussing some event, which Odd is explaining wildly.

"Hi guys," she says. "Look like I;m not the only one who'd rather have slept in late. What about you guys," Yumi asks. "Studying?"

"No!" Ulrich says happily, pulling his shirt away to reveal a game system. "Tetrix Annihilator, until 3 in the morning!"

Yum frowns at Ulrich for a moment. "Hold on," she says. "How exactly are you holding up that system?"

"What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"Well, you don't have any tape holding it there, and that thing is at least 4 pounds by the bulk of it, so how are you holding it up when you have no pockets?"

Ulrich frowns for a moment in concentration as he struggles to find an answer. "I have no idea!" he says in a hushed voice.

"Ulrich," Yumi asks. "Is your shirt magic? I remember this happening one other time for no reason."

**!**

The group sits in math class in absolute boredom. Jeremie leans on his books and glares at the wall while Ulrich struggles to stay awake. Odd, having long since lost that fight, snores loudly in the corner.

Y=mx+b. The equation is written once again on the board. "I'll begin again since it's a bit complicated," the math teacher says. "I mean, it _must_ be since all of you dumbasses have learned this for a year and a half and still have no clue what the hell it means!

"I mean, how dumb are all of you?" she asks, now pacing in front of the board. "It's Y=mx+b! One of the simplest math concepts aside from basic addition! And yet!-"she screams, slamming her hands down on the desk. "You people have yet to learn this, even though every teacher has taught this to you! Me, Mrs. Meyer, Mrs. Hertz, the _Italian_ teacher! Are you all this _dense_?"

Jeremie shrugs and goes back to looking down at his desk angrily, thinking about Aelita as the teacher begins to scream again at their idiocy.

**!**

"I think I'm going to have to go," Jeremie says nervously.

"Where, there boy's room?" Ulrich asks like an idiot.

"No," Jeremie snaps, "to Lyoko!"

"What!" Ulrich exclaims no louder than Jeremie.

"Ulrich!" the teacher snaps angrily, spinning around towards him violently, and waving the stick of chalk at him. "Repeat what I just said!"

"Oh right," Ulrich says angrily. "Pick on me, when there were clearly two others talking at the same time and there's the clearly audible sound of someone _snoring_! Pick on them, not just me! What, does everyone hate me?!"

"Yes." The teacher says flatly. "Now go to the office."

**!**

As the class laughs at Odd's snoring, doing nothing to wake him up, Ulrich buries his head in his hands before suddenly looking up in shock. "Hold on," he says in confusion. "Yumi is a year above me, why is she in this class with us?"

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" Jeremie asks, "If she were here, she would have been talking to us as well. Besides, I didn't see her behind me when we were talking."

"That's just it," Ulrich protests,"She _wasn't_ there before. She just sort of," Ulrich trails off for a moment, spinning his hand in the air. "Materialized, yes, that's the word. Materialized!"

Jeremie looks back one row and to his right one seat. True to Ulrich's word, Yumi sits there at the table silently. "That's really weird, "Jeremie says.

**To clarify, Yumi is not there when Ulrich and Jeremie are having their conversation; she has no dialogue and was most likely only placed in the scene so they could fill up the seats. Still, she is there. If you look at the classroom when the camera zooms out after the class begins to laugh, she is sitting behind Jeremie next to the blonde boy/girl.**

**!**

The group stands underneath the arches, by a pillar arguing with Yumi. Jeremie is determined to go to Lyoko and wants Yumi to be the one to send him. Yumi is firmly against the idea and is terrified that she will accidentally kill Jeremie.

"That's not the problem Jeremie!" Yumi says angrily, crossing her arms firmly in front of her body. "It's the Supercomputer! No one else knows how to use it!"

"Not true!" Odd exclaims, cutting off Jeremie's reply. "Aelita knows how, and she can easily take over the virtualization process! If she does that, then everything will run smoothly and Yumi won't accidently kill you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Odd!" Yumi snaps.

"I do what I can!" he says happily.

**!**

Yumi launches the transfer and sees it beginning. An image of Jeremie pops up on screen and Yumi glances at it quizzically. "Hey," she says. "Everything's fine, but isn't the model supposed to be our Lyoko form?"

"Yeah!" Ulrich calls up from the scanner room. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" Yumi says. "I just really wanted to see what he looked like on Lyoko and this seems odd that the process is suddenly acting differently, as if to hide what he looks like."

**!**

As Jeremie floats in the void he can feel himself beginning to be deleted, all of his memories begin to slip away and his body becomes slightly corporeal. He can feel a connection to Aelita's mind open and he begins to utilize this immediately in order to save himself.

"Aelita," Jeremie thinks. "You have to retrieve… memory. Somehow being stuck in this void has made me lose all concept of sentence structure."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Jeremie floats in the void he can feel himself beginning to be deleted, all of his memories begin to slip away and his body becomes slightly corporeal. He can feel a connection to Aelita's mind open and he begins to utilize this immediately in order to save himself.

"Aelita," Jeremie thinks. "You have to retrieve… memory."

"Are- Are you in contact with him?" Ulrich asks in disbelief.

"Yes- well let's say I think what he thinks." Aelita chuckles. "And man, he thinks some pretty creepy things about me. After this, make sure to tell him to stay the hell away from me. I'm _twelve_!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Jeremie floats in the void he can feel himself beginning to be deleted, all of his memories begin to slip away and his body becomes slightly corporeal. He can feel a connection to Aelita's mind open and he begins to utilize this immediately in order to save himself. "Aelita," Jeremie thinks. "You have to retrieve… memory."

"Are- Are you in contact with him?" Ulrich asks in disbelief.

"Yes- well let's say I think what he thinks." Aelita chuckles.

"Wow!" Odd says happily. "Well it sure is a good thing, that this incredibly lucky coincidence is happening and that the laws of nature are being shattered faster than our sense of urgency during a Xana attack!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Jeremie floats in the void he can feel himself beginning to be deleted, all of his memories begin to slip away and his body becomes slightly corporeal. He can feel a connection to Aelita's mind open and he begins to utilize this immediately in order to save himself. "Aelita," Jeremie thinks. "You have to retrieve… memory."

"Are- Are you in contact with him?" Ulrich asks in disbelief.

"Yes- well let's say I think what he thinks." Aelita chuckles.

Yumi slumps and rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I'm calling bullshit." She says. "There is _no freaking way_ that this is happening. This is impossible on _so _many levels! I mean, he just happens to be able to meld with your mind? Why your mind? When he was begin virtualized, he was going into a separate body, away from you, so how did your minds meld? Care to explain that, _Princess_?" she asked nastily, spitting out the nickname as if it were acid.

Aelita shrugs. "Okay, you got me. I'm just kidding. I have no idea where he is, I'm just making it up so you can feel better. But yeah, you should totally help me get the memory back to save him."

**!**

"Jeremie says that we need to recover memory in the four passage towers," Aelita explains. "But it's going to take some time.

"Why?" Odd asks. "You can control the virtualization process and send all of us to Lyoko to gather the data. And even if the one scanner is corrupted, all of them can't be so we still have at least two scanners to use! This means that we don't have to wait for hours, until Jeremie almost dies, we can solve the problem here and now."

Aelita grins happily. 'That's a great idea Odd! "She exclaims. "Why wouldn't we do that? It would be so unnecessary to do it with only me running around where Xana could attack at any time!"

**!**

As Aelita begins her trip to rescue Jeremie, Xana looks on from above. He smirks to himself _Since I am a part of the computer _he thinks_. I know exactly what has happened to Jeremie. And since the Lyoko Warriors are clearly not going to do anything to stop me, I think I'll attack Aelita right now. Heck!_ He says happily. _Even if I can't kill her, I can delay her long enough that Jeremie dies! It seems like I never take advantage of situations where I could easily win._

**!**

"Aelita," Ulrich says into the microphone. "I'm replacing Yumi, do you read me?"

"Yes, Ulrich," Aelita says as she walks through the tower. "I'm almost at the third tower."

"What?" Ulrich asks. "No you're not! I have a map right here and you are just entering the forest now! Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I may find it funny to screw with people." Aelita says, smirking to herself.

**!**

Ulrich stares in panic at the screen. Aelita is currently being held down by a single Kankrolot. "Odd," he says in warning. "Get over here, we've got a problem!"

Odd looks over Ulrich's shoulder and laughs. Clapping Ulrich's shoulder he chuckles. "What's the problem?" he asks. "Aelita can easily dodge the lasers it fires and the thing only weighs, like, ten pounds. So," he says now addressing Aelita. "Just kick it off the edge and keep moving, it's that simple."

"Wow Odd!" Ulrich says excitedly. "That's a great idea! Aelita, did you hear Odd?"

"Yes, Ulrich." Aelita says. "But that would require me to put myself in danger so I really don't feel like doing anything. How about one of you two come in a take care of this problem that I can easily fix on my own?"

"Yeah, we're not doing that." Odd says. "We might die if we try."

"Fine, I'll take care of it myself!" Aelita huffs, running down the path.

**!**

As Aelita is surrounded by Kankrolots she gasps in horror. "Oh no!" she whimpers. "If only I had some special power that enabled me to morph the terrain of Lyoko at will! Surly that power would come in handy right about now. Too bad I don't have that though, so I guess I'll just keep running."

**!**

Aelita reaches the mountain sector's Way tower and gasps. The tower is activated and two of Xana's monsters guard its entrance. "I'm at the tower," Aelita says, crouching behind a boulder. "But it's guarded by two Bloks, Xana's gotten the message!"

"Really?" Odd asks. "He just now got the message, three towers in? How pathetic is he?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Aelita reaches the mountain sector's Way tower and gasps. The tower is activated and two of Xana's monsters guard its entrance. "I'm at the tower," Aelita says, crouching behind a boulder. "But it's guarded by two Bloks, Xana's gotten the message!"

"Wait hold on!" Ulrich asks. "Is the tower activated?"

Aelita looks up at the glowing red tower. "Yes."

"Well then, why hasn't Xana attacked yet?" Ulrich asks. "Shouldn't he be doing something to prevent us from doing anything?"

"Well can you get through?" Odd asks.

"No," Aelita says. "It's not like a have special powers and could just drop a giant rock on them or anything! Don't you think I would have tried something like that already?"

**!**

The group gasps as the memory gathered is only enough to recover two of the scanners. They are only a small amount of data away from bringing all three scanners back online, but "To bring Jeremie back," Odd says in confusion. "All three scanners are needed! I mean, that doesn't make any sense seeing as he was transferred in one scanner, but I suppose it could make sense if you squint really hard, get really drunk and turn away from logic.

**!**

"I can't believe that you-" Odd lowers his voice and looks around the room. "Kissed Sissi!"

"If you tell Yumi, you're dead!" Ulrich threatens.

"Wait- so she doesn't know?" Odd asks. "So why were you two arguing when you came in here?"

**!**

"Hey Aelita!" Yumi says.

"Yes Yumi?"

"You know that physic connection you had with Jeremie?" Yumi asks. "I feel like we should never bring that up again and that your relationship shouldn't progress at all due to this experience."

"Sounds like a plan!" Aelita says happily.

**Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did just let me know! I don't need a long essay (although that would be interesting to experience) just a little comment if you want to let me know what you thought! See you next time!**


	21. Episode 20

Episode 20: The Robots

**Okay, Important Announcement! These things are getting longer and longer to produce. Since I've been putting in more detail, these things take a lot longer to produce for you guys. It doesn't help that I have to go back into the ones I have already written up until episode 25 and add in more detail. I am editing in more and making brand new ones on a daily basis. Because of these details, I have to watch the episode again to remind myself of what happened, where I occasionally find new scenes I can create. I then have to edit them all and delete some parts I no longer like.**

**This is a very long process and with the added detail the length of these episodes is doubled in almost every single case. For this reason, episode 24 will be posted as multiple parts, so I have time to edit everything. Also, since school is starting up again, I may have to update every other week in order to still be able to produce quality content for you all.**

**Make sure to review this episode! I had a very lackluster response last time, but thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all greatly appreciated!**

The group is gathered in Jeremie's room before the robot show that afternoon. Jeremie has called them all in to his room in order to give them a sneak peek at the new robot. "I'd like you to meet Kiwi Two." Jeremie says proudly as a lithe metal dog walks towards his friends. The dog is small and flawless, no metal pieces sticking out of it and no signs of being designed by a middle school student.

Yumi bends down to look at the robot and frowns. "It's great Jeremie," she says. "But wouldn't your time have been better spent on materializing Aelita so that we can kill Xana?"

"Yumi!" Jeremie says sounding scandalized. "Priorities!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

The group is gathered in Jeremie's room before the robot show that afternoon. Jeremie has called them all in to his room in order to give them a sneak peek at the new robot. "I'd like you to meet Kiwi Two." Jeremie says proudly as a lithe metal dog walks towards his friends. The dog is small and flawless, no metal pieces sticking out of it and no signs of being designed by a middle school student.

Yumi bends down and looks at the robot. "Hold on, Jeremie." She says slowly. "How exactly did you manage to do this? It looks so professional and you did this all by yourself in a period of about a month at most based off of your previous statements. Keep in mind that most schools take about half a year to build something that looks like crap to play a simple game and you accomplished that in a quarter of the time with minimal effort. How are you not at some genius engineering school?"

**!**

Kiwi Two begins to urinate on Odd and Odd looks over at Jeremie with disgust. Jeremie shrugs. "I didn't have time to take him out," he says, smirking as he does so.

"Really," Odd says. "Tell me, exactly why did you install that function onto the robot? How will it help you win the tournament at all? Doesn't it seem like a giant waste of time that would have been better spent on; oh I don't know, teaching it how to play basketball?"

**!**

The group begins to walk outside for classes and Odd frowns slightly. He keeps the door open as everyone else passes through and holds an arm out when Jeremie attempts to follow. "Hold on Jeremie," Odd says, stopping his friend at the door. He motions all of his friends to keep going and they shrug and head down the hallway, looking backwards as they do so before stealthily hiding behind a corner to listen in on the two.

"What's wrong Odd?" Jeremie asks.

"Well I have to ask this and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone," Odd says softly. "But you do know how basketball is played don't you?"

"Odd," Jeremie says sounding affronted. "Of course I do!"

"Really?" Odd asks. "Because I don't know a lot about it, but what I do know is that you built a four legged animal robot to play a two legged sport."

"How is this a problem?" Jeremie asks.

"Well the only feasible way that this dog can possibly hold the ball and move towards the baskets is if it holds the ball in its mouth, which of course means that it can't dribble. This means that the robot you built can't play the sport it was designed for and should be unable to compete."

Jeremie looks stunned and his eyes widen in horror. "You're right!" he whispers. "How can I get out of this? Everyone will think I'm an idiot!"

"Exactly." Odd says. "Therefore, we are going to take Old Yeller out back and make it have an accident. How about that Einstein?"

**!**

Kiwi Two pees all over Odd's pants and Odd recoils in disgust, narrowing his eyes at Jeremie. Jeremie smiles balefully at Odd before turning to his friends, "He needs an oil change every day." Jeremie says happily.

Odd frowns. "Disregarding the fact that you have just ruined this pair of pants, which seem to be the only pair I own, in a stupid, selfish prank, don't you think that needing an oil change a day is _really _inefficient?"

"It's a joke Odd." Yumi says flatly. "Right? It's a joke right?"

**!**

The robot Xana has built makes its way up from the mechanical center of the factory and begins to make its way up towards he Super computer. It is directed into the elevator where it hunches over to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. It enters the room where the Super computer waits. Xana clutches at the Supercomputer and begins to gather information. _Huh. _Xana thinks. _This makes no sense whatsoever. Let me break it down. How exactly does my robot arm manage to gather information from the Super computer. I'm simply clutching it. And even if my arm penetrated the metal and went into the wires, how does that get me any information?_

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The robot Xana has built makes its way up from the mechanical center of the factory and begins to make its way up towards he Super computer. It is directed into the elevator where it hunches over to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. It enters the room where the Super computer waits. Xana clutches at the Supercomputer and begins to gather information. _Huh. _Xana thinks. _This makes no sense whatsoever. Let me break it down. Even if I managed to break the shell and somehow get information through the wires, how exactly am I getting pictures from the computer of everyone at Kadic Academy? Did Jeremie load pictures of everyone on there? And if so, for what reason? It couldn't have been Hopper, he has been with me for years now, long before any of these people were at the school. So why are the pictures on here?_

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The robot Xana has built makes its way up from the mechanical center of the factory and begins to make its way up towards he Super computer. It is directed into the elevator where it hunches over to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. It enters the room where the Super computer waits. Xana clutches at the Supercomputer and begins to gather information. _Huh. _Xana thinks. _This makes no sense whatsoever. Let me break it down. Why do I even need these pictures? I don't! I mean, I'm right here and my robot claws are obviously strong enough to pierce strong metal, so why am I not destroying the scanners physically? There are so many other great things I could be doing instead of this!_

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The robot Xana has built makes its way up from the mechanical center of the factory and begins to make its way up towards he Super computer. It is directed into the elevator where it hunches over to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. It enters the room where the Super computer waits.

Xana clutches at the Supercomputer and begins to gather information. _Huh. _Xana thinks. _This makes no sense whatsoever. Let me break it down. Why do I even need these pictures? I don't! I already know what these people look like! I've never had any problems with tracking them down before! The bees, the rats, the teddy bear for God's sake! All of them knew what they looked like, so why am I wasting time? _

_And even if it's because I am in a robot right now, does that matter? The robot is still inhabited by me, Xana, and since I know what they look like, so should it. Bringing up the other attacks I've done, why do I even need to do this? It just seems like I'm trying to make this attack longer and more dramatic than it needs to be._

**!**

**See another way this scene could have gone?**

The robot Xana has built makes its way up from the mechanical center of the factory and begins to make its way up towards he Super computer. It is directed into the elevator where it hunches over to avoid hitting its head on the ceiling. It enters the room where the Super computer waits.

Xana clutches at the Supercomputer and begins to gather information. _Huh. _Xana thinks. _This makes no sense whatsoever. Let me break it down. How did I manage to build such a great robot? I'm not saying I can't do it- no I'm a genius A.I with a god complex, I know that. However, I can only do that with certain quality tools and time. And this factory looks like it's been inactive for at least ten years or more, meaning many of the metal parts I used would have been rusted and unusable. Also, this factory looks like a car factory so none of the parts here would be sophisticated enough to create this robot. Evidence comes from my vision, which is perfect, if not a bit red. That's impossible! Nothing about this situation makes sense!_

**!**

The heat of the robot competition is on. The game has just begun and Jeremie stands tall and proud as he maneuvers Kiwi Two around the field. Herb's robot, a disgusting abomination that is meant to look like his beloved Sissi, manages to keep pace with Kiwi Two, despite having a terrible design that would drag it down tremendously.

Herb grunts like a maniac and twirls his controls around. Wow," he says happily. "It sure is a good thing I learned how to pilot this thing so quickly after having so many problems with it earlier!" Suddenly his robot begins to swear and he grunts more, twirling his sticks around. The robot crashes into the wall and explodes violently, pieces of Sissi hair flying around the room. "What!" he gasps in disbelief. "How! How did this happen?"

"Well what did you expect?" Jeremie asks happily, directing Kiwi Two to win the game. "You were moving the control sticks around in every direction but forwards, honestly I'm surprised you made it to the finals with that! I don't know if you've noticed but, forward movement is generally controlled by moving the control forwards, not by jerking it around like a crazy person."

Herb snarls angrily at Jeremie. "Well how exactly are you controlling yours!" he asks angrily. "That thing has four legs, shouldn't it have four controls?"

"Herb," Jeremie says smirking at Herb as the school begins to chant his name. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a genius. Normal physics and rules simply don't apply to me."

**!**

Aelita runs from monsters on Lyoko panting as she does so. She nearly trips over a rock but manages to right herself in time. She has been running for a few minutes now and is beginning to wonder why she left the safety of the tower in the first place.

"You know." Aelita gasps out as she is chased by Bloks. "I'm beginning to think that maybe if I wasn't so dependent on a man to do literally everything for me, I would be able to fight back and develop more as a person so that I'm not so damn irritating all the time with my inability to take care of my self. I've been reading the internet, and as it turns out, men tend not to like helpless, lecherous women."

**Seriously, this woman is always whining to Jeremie about everything! She never does anything for herself unless Xana's monsters aren't around. She is so pathetic in the first two seasons I honest to god want to enter that world just so I can slap her in the face and force her to stand up for herself. And she only gets better by the 4****th**** season and even then she still has her moments. Evolution seems to be doing a little more to make her more of a real person, but more on that later.**

**!**

Milly and Tamia come up to the group who are trying to cheer up a despondent Jeremie. "Hey," they ask. "We can show you what happened if you'd like."

Jeremie sighs and his friends nod behind his back. Milly and Tamia bring out their video camera and begin to play the video. They fast forward through the beginning game talks and the game itself until the final 30 seconds of game footage. The video shows Herb's robot gaining on Kiwi two as the robot closes in on the winning point. Suddenly, Robo Sissi's mouth splits open and a metal nut flies out, colliding instantly with Kiwi Two's back, the robot exploding instantly.

Jeremie and his friends watch the video in shock. "One question." Yumi says. "How exactly did you two manage to get those camera angles all on this one camera when you didn't move?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Milly and Tamia come up to the group who are trying to cheer up a despondent Jeremie. "Hey," they ask. "We can show you what happened if you'd like."

Jeremie sighs and his friends nod behind his back. Milly and Tamia bring out their video camera and begin to play the video. They fast forward through the beginning game talks and the game itself until the final 30 seconds of game footage. The video shows Herb's robot gaining on Kiwi two as the robot closes in on the winning point. Suddenly, Robo Sissi's mouth splits open and a metal nut flies out, colliding instantly with Kiwi Two's back, the robot exploding instantly.

Jeremie and his friends watch the video in shock. "He cheated!" Jeremie growls angrily.

"So now what Einstein?" Odd asks in concern. "We have video evidence that he cheated, are we going to show this to Mr. Delmas and get him disqualified and possibly suspended?"

"No." Jeremie says. "We aren't going to do anything like that. That would be far too reasonable."

**!**

See another way to do that scene?

Milly and Tamia come up to the group who are trying to cheer up a despondent Jeremie. "Hey," they ask. "We can show you what happened if you'd like."

Jeremie sighs and his friends nod behind his back. Milly and Tamia bring out their video camera and begin to play the video. They fast forward through the beginning game talks and the game itself until the final 30 seconds of game footage. The video shows Herb's robot gaining on Kiwi two as the robot closes in on the winning point. Suddenly, Robo Sissi's mouth splits open and a metal nut flies out, colliding instantly with Kiwi Two's back, the robot exploding instantly.

"Wow," Yumi says finally. "What shoddy workmanship."

"What?" Jeremie explodes, spinning around to face the Japanese girl. "What are you talking about? Kiwi Two was the model, the messiah, of robot engineering!"

"No it wasn't." Yumi says. "It exploded from being hit with a low power projectile. Let's face it; Herb hit it with a nut. That shouldn't make a robot explode. It didn't go inside the robot and damage it internally. It didn't rip a hole through the robot. It made the thing explode, there was nothing left of Kiwi Two when it got hit. Meaning that it is your fault that it blew up. Well, that's not technically true, seeing as he hit it. But your shoddy workmanship caused it to blow up. What, did you pack a bunch of pressure mines inside the robot or something? There's no way that should have happened!"

**!**

As Odd picks up a large metal pole, he faces against the large twenty foot tall robot. He gulps audibly and he swings the pole directly at the robot, which grabs the pole and swings it around. Odd immediately flies off of the pole, losing his grip as he begins to swing immediately, flying across the room and smashing through the window of the gymnasium, glass flying through the air as his body crumples. Yumi gasps in horror and shock as the robot casually throws the pole aside and advances on the warriors.

Ulrich turns to her and rolls his eyes, "Well I'm not entirely sure what you were expecting, the robot clearly showed his strength when it busted through the door like tissue paper, there is no way that Odd could have held onto the pole without either releasing it or having his arms dislocated at the least, ripped off at the worst." Ulrich shrugs, "honestly, this was to be expected. Shame though."

**Thank you for the suggestion! I can't believe that I missed this one at first! Thank you again!**

**!**

Odd lays in the corner as he tries to shake off being flung about the room by the robot. He soon recovers and runs towards his friends, holding his head in pain. As the robot advances on the group Jeremie begins to issue orders."Yumi and Ulrich, you two stay here to try and neutralize that thing." Jeremie commands

"Wait, what!" Ulrich yelps. "Why?"

"Because you two are the most physically fit ones here and have the best chance, seeing as you have actual fighting skills." Jeremie says.

"And you saw how that robot fell down and all but exploded from you throwing a small toy basketball at its face." Odd says cheerfully. "Face it; this thing is weak as all get out."

"Also," Aelita chimes in from the computer. "You have to stay because based on all the previous attacks, your school will not attempt to call the police, the army, or any other service that could fight off some malevolent force."

Ulrich sighs and looks at Yumi. "You ready?" he asks.

Yumi smirks. "Ready as I can be."

**!**

As Odd is virtualized Xana looks on from above. _You know._ He says. _Why do I not send some Hornets and shoot them when they are being virtualized or while they are landing? That way they would be killed before they could do anything to stop me._

**!**

Odd and Aelita finally reach the tower to see some of Xana's monsters already gathered there. Odd groans and shakes his head in frustration. Aelita begins to make her way forwards towards the tower but Odd holds her back. "Let's make a little detour." Odd says as he sees the monsters by the edge of the platform closest to the tower turn towards them menacingly. Luckily, the two aren't spotted and they hide once more.

Aelita pulls back on his arm and stops. "Why?" she asks.

"Because the monsters…" Odd says slowly.

"But you have weapons." She points out. "And since you are a long range fighter and you have the element of surprise, just take them out. It will be easy and then I can use my powers to make a nice safe bridge towards the tower. In fact," she says happily. "We can skip the fighting and I can just use my powers to make a bridge a little ways away from the monsters and we can safely walk over to the tower with no problems!"

"You are being really helpful today." Odd says suspiciously. "Are you the real Aelita?"

"Aelita laughs and begins to skip around. "Of course silly! I'm just on my period during this Xana attack. So you will never, ever see this helpful side of me again! Nope! Next attack, all of this will be gone and I'll be the bitter, angry, sarcastic Aelita you know and love!"

**!**

Ulrich stares in horror as he watches Xana assemble another robot. The gears and wires creak as they are slotted into place and the new mechanical death machine comes to life, it's eyes beginning to glow in the darkness of the factory. "It's never going to stop!" Ulrich says in horror as he watches another robot being formed. "You know, until it runs out of parts that it can use. Which it will, soon enough, after all this _is_ an abandoned factory and I'm sure that whoever made the Super Computer used many of the parts here seeing as the parts used to make cars can make fully functional war machines with machine guns for hands."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Ulrich stares in horror as he watches Xana assemble another robot. The gears and wires creak as they are slotted into place and the new mechanical death machine comes to life, it's eyes beginning to glow in the darkness of the factory.

"It's never going to stop!" Ulrich says in horror as he watches another robot being formed. "That's why I think I'll just stand here while the robot is being made. I'm not even going to try and move out of the way and get into a more wide open space with pillars or anything so I can hide. I'm not going to stay here and hide behind some thick sheet metal to try and hide. No," he says, shaking his head slowly at the new robot. "I'm going to stand here like a statue until I'm about to die, _then_ I'll try and make it out of this place alive, but not before. That would just be stupid."

**!**

Aelita manages to deactivate the tower in time and the robot immediately crumples to the ground, it's eyes fading back to a dead black. Ulrich lies on the ground and watches as the nuts and bolts freeze in time. "This must be what Yumi was talking about!" he whispers in shock. "Time just sort of, freezes for no given reason! So really, even though I should be lying in a pool of my own blood right now and then the Return hits me, I'm perfectly fine and all known and unknown laws of physics and space time are torn apart and defecated on! Hooray for our world's physics!"

**Physics that are supposed to follow our own world's laws. Yeah. Great job on that one Code Lyoko. **

**Body Count (of people who should have died due to time and physics errors: 2 (3 if you count Jeremie being thrown down the impossibly long hole in the scanner room.)**

**Just wait until the end of the show, it will rise. Trust me. Remember to review!**


	22. Episode 21

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Honestly, it does make a person feel appreciated, not gonna lie. Anyways, I think you all should know that I spent the last day or so looking at TV tropes. I feel as though a may be addicted, but there is one for everything!**

**I was thinking of making a tropes page for Daveshan's what should have happened actually. Eh. I'll leave that for someone else to do. I don't have the time since I started writing this.**

**Anyways, I should warn you all about this episode. I hate this episode for two reasons. One: Ulrich. Can't stand the little bastard in this one so if you don't want to hear my thoughts on what should have happened with him, wait until next week's episode where there is no Ulrich bashing. Secondly, the group and their reactions to Ulrich. I personally would have shoved his stupid butt into the scanner and made him miss the game.**

**Ah, well. You can't have everything, so make sure to review! **

**Oh my god. If you haven't watched this episode yet, do. It has the funniest scene ever. I cannot believe they allow this kind of voice acting into the final product. It is so bad and so funny. God it terrible!**

Episode 21: Zero Gravity Zone

Ulrich and his teammates are practicing for a game. While everyone else watches on in awe, Ulrich comes up to begin practicing. Ulrich is famous on Kadic's campus for two reasons: the first reason that he was the best player on the team and could outplay anyone else on his own team or any other. He also had an uncanny ability to know exactly where the other team was going to play; almost as though he had already played the game before. The second reason was that Ulrich seemed to be able to break the laws of physics at any time, able to do flips into the air and kick the ball at speeds that would knock the goalies head clear off if he wasn't careful.

He comes up to where a large pile of soccer balls is located and breaths deeply to prepare himself. Ulrich kicks the ball directly into the net to the cheers of his fellow teammates. He does this without fail again and again until every ball has been used up. He stands there panting as the rest of the team leaves the field. "Wow Ulrich that was incredible!" Odd calls from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Jeremie agrees. "I don't know exactly how you broke the laws of physics with that last kick, but you know what, I don't even care!"

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Ulrich and his teammates are practicing for a game. While everyone else watches on in awe, Ulrich comes up to begin practicing. Ulrich is famous on Kadic's campus for two reasons: the first reason that he was the best player on the team and could outplay anyone else on his own team or any other. He also had an uncanny ability to know exactly where the other team was going to play; almost as though he had already played the game before. The second reason was that Ulrich seemed to be able to break the laws of physics at any time, able to do flips into the air and kick the ball at speeds that would knock the goalies head clear off if he wasn't careful.

Ulrich kicks the ball directly into the net to the cheers of his fellow teammates. He does this without fail again and again until every ball has been used up. He stands there panting as the rest of the team leaves the field. "Wow Ulrich that was incredible!" Odd calls from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Jeremie agrees. "With that sort of talent, I expect that we will be seeing you play this sport until we defeat Xana. I mean it's not like you'll just give up the sport for no adequately explored reason or anything!"

"Oh course!" Ulrich pants, a smile on his face. "I love soccer, in fact; I love it _so_ much, I'd betray you all and sacrifise everything a knew or loved to a Xana attack just so I could keep playing!"

"Cool!" Jeremie grins. "I'm sure that will never happen though. Imagine what would happen!"

"It would make me so beloved by everyone!" Ulrich says. "After all, I'm apparently very sexy and people love the brooding, nasty, 'anti-hero'. Even though I am about as evil and brooding as Ty Lee form Avatar."

"True." Odd agrees, "Let's get to class now though, I'm sure something interesting will happen there!"

"Yeah, maybe we can learn how to graph y=ax+b again!" Ulrich cheers.

**!**

**See another way that scene could have gone?**

Ulrich and his teammates are practicing for a game. While everyone else watches on in awe, Ulrich comes up to begin practicing. Ulrich is famous on Kadic's campus for two reasons: the first reason that he was the best player on the team and could outplay anyone else on his own team or any other. He also had an uncanny ability to know exactly where the other team was going to play; almost as though he had already played the game before. The second reason was that Ulrich seemed to be able to break the laws of physics at any time, able to do flips into the air and kick the ball at speeds that would knock the goalies head clear off if he wasn't careful.

Ulrich kicks the ball directly into the net to the cheers of his fellow teammates. He does this without fail again and again until every ball has been used up. He stands there panting as the rest of the team leaves the field. "Wow Ulrich that was incredible!" Odd calls from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Jeremie agrees. "That sure was incredible!"

"Great warm-up session guys!" Jim calls.

Ulrich turns to him a look a horror mixing with the exhaustion already there. "Wait, what!" he asks in disbelief. "I just did all that, something that must have taken at least ten to fifteen minutes to do, along with all of my energy for the day and you're telling me that that was just a warm-up? In case you haven't noticed Jim, we are _middle school students._ We have these amazing things called _limits_. There's only so much that we can do in one day."

**!**

As Jim strolls off Ulrich looks on in confusion. "So what does Jim even do around here anyway?" he asks Odd and Jeremie.

"Well," Odd says. "He runs the boy's dorm, does detention, teaches gym class, is in charge of maintenance," Odd continues to go on, putting up a finger for every job he mentions. "Runs the martial arts class, coaches soccer, and can be seen stalking us across the campus. Oh!" Odd says, realizing what Ulrich is getting at.

"Exactly!" Ulrich says. "He can't possibly have enough time to do half of that stuff! It's impossible! No wonder he's so inept at everything he does, he does everything around here! Doesn't he have a family or anything?"

**!**

Yumi sits with Jeremie and the others in his room. She is still slightly wide eyed and panicked over Xana's latest attack. She had been walking down the road when the lights, which were on, despite it being the middle of the day, began to flicker. A strange, deep hum had filled the air and Yumi felt herself being pulled upwards. She had flailed and screamed, terrified at her predicament, when the light bulbs had exploded and the spell had been broken, Yumi crumpling to the ground in a terrified heap.

She had immediately gone to find Jeremie and had finally managed to get an explanation for what may have happened. Xana had managed to produce and anti gravity field in an attempt to do something horrible. Most likely kill everyone at the school, but Yumi was sure they would be fine if they stayed at school. Despite them knowing there was an ongoing Xana attack and that the longer they stayed the more dangerous it would get, putting everyone else at risk.

"How dangerous is it?" Yumi inquires worriedly.

"Not very," Jeremie says looking up at the ceiling for some reason. "If it's within the limits of space and time, but if not, well, "he chuckles, "Look at what happened to Sissi's baton. It never came back!"

Odd pauses and raises an eyebrow at Jeremie. "Hold on, what?" he asks. "Did you just imply that Xana can break the laws of time and space?"

"Yes, why?" Jeremie asks.

"Oh nothing." Odd says, leaning backwards in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head. "I think that one just sort of speaks for itself quite honestly."

**!**

Yumi sits with Jeremie and the others in his room. She is still slightly wide eyed and panicked over Xana's latest attack. She had been walking down the road when the lights, which were on, despite it being the middle of the day, began to flicker. A strange, deep hum had filled the air and Yumi felt herself being pulled upwards. She had flailed and screamed, terrified at her predicament, when the light bulbs had exploded and the spell had been broken, Yumi crumpling to the ground in a terrified heap. She had immediately gone to find Jeremie and had finally managed to get an explanation for what may have happened. Xana had managed to produce and anti gravity field in an attempt to do something horrible.

"We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." Yumi says sensibly.

"No." Ulrich says flatly. "I can't go."

"Really?" Odd asks. "And why would that be?"

"I have a soccer game." He says finally.

"A soccer game?" Jeremie yells angrily. "You want to abandon us for a soccer game? Why?"

"I'll disappoint my parents."

"But who gives a shit?" Jeremie asks. "I mean, they will know now, but tell me, what do we do after every single Xana attack?"

"Launch a Return?" Ulrich asks slowly.

"Yes. And if you go with us to deactivate the tower then we will launch a Return and your parents will not be disappointed at all!"

"Hey, you're right Jeremie!" Ulrich says. "And to think I was just going to be a jackass and abandon you all!"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Yumi sits with Jeremie and the others in his room. She is still slightly wide eyed and panicked over Xana's latest attack. She had been walking down the road when the lights, which were on, despite it being the middle of the day, began to flicker. A strange, deep hum had filled the air and Yumi felt herself being pulled upwards. She had flailed and screamed, terrified at her predicament, when the light bulbs had exploded and the spell had been broken, Yumi crumpling to the ground in a terrified heap. She had immediately gone to find Jeremie and had finally managed to get an explanation for what may have happened. Xana had managed to produce and anti gravity field in an attempt to do something horrible.

"We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." Yumi says finally.

"No." Ulrich says flatly. "I can't go."

"Really?" Odd asks. "And why would that be?"

"I have a soccer game." He says finally.

"A soccer game!" Jeremie says angrily. "You know that if we left right now to deactivate the tower you could most likely get back in time for the game no problem right?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Yumi sits with Jeremie and the others in his room. She is still slightly wide eyed and panicked over Xana's latest attack. She had been walking down the road when the lights, which were on, despite it being the middle of the day, began to flicker. A strange, deep hum had filled the air and Yumi felt herself being pulled upwards. She had flailed and screamed, terrified at her predicament, when the light bulbs had exploded and the spell had been broken, Yumi crumpling to the ground in a terrified heap. She had immediately gone to find Jeremie and had finally managed to get an explanation for what may have happened. Xana had managed to produce and anti gravity field in an attempt to do something horrible.

"We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." Yumi says finally.

"No." Ulrich says flatly. "I can't go."

"Really?" Odd asks. "And why would that be?"

"I have a soccer game." He says finally.

"Really." Yumi says angrily. "So you are just going to abandon all of us to play a game? It's nice to know exactly how reliable you are in a crisis."

"Yeah," Odd adds. "I mean it's not like anyone could die because of you."

"Exactly!" Aelita chirps from the background. "It's this sort of dedication that makes it so that I'm sure you will be seen playing soccer again and again! Maybe when I am on Earth, you will play for me!"

"Our hero, ladies and gentlemen." Jeremie says flatly, glaring daggers at Ulrich, who squirmed under his gaze.

**To clarify. If soccer was really such a big deal to Ulrich, he would still be playing. If it is the only way to pacify his father, he would still be playing. If he takes the game so seriously, he would still be playing. You get what I'm trying to say here? He immediately drops soccer and we never see it again. We never even hear about it ever again so clearly it didn't mean that much to him. This simply feels like a contrived plot point in order to get Ulrich out of the way for this mission on Lyoko so someone could almost die.**

**!**

**Yeah, here's my rant. Again. God I hate him.**

"Leave him alone." Odd says softly. "He's got his reasons; his parents are coming to the game this afternoon."

Jeremie whirls around to face Odd, his face an strange mixture of red and purple. "That's the f***ing reason!" he screams. "Are you serious! Does he not realize that his parents, along with everyone else will _die_!- let me repeat that- _die _if we don't stop this attack! Who gives two shits if he wants to please his parents, that's not important! If they are going to _die_, why not try and save them by going to Lyoko in the first place! Is he retarded? Has he lost all feeble grasps of logic and consequences suddenly! Think damn it, think!"

Yumi stands and puts an arm around Jeremie. "Hey don't worry." She says calmly. "It's not like that. His parents will be disappointed in him. He'll let everyone down! He doesn't want to do that! That shows how vulnerable he is inside and how sensitive he is underneath all of his bluster! This really shows us his true character, the one that makes everyone love him so much."

Jeremie stands there for a moment as he attempts to process what Yumi is saying to him. His head begins to tilt and his left eyebrow begins to twitch erratically. "How vulnerable?" he asks, his voice a high pitched strangled whisper. "How- How _sensitive_?" He begins to yell now, his face completely turning purple and now resembling a demon more than a man. "That's not sensitive! That's not romantic! That's stupid! So stupid! Again, I bring up the point that we would just launch a Return, meaning that all of that-" he waves his hands in Yumi's direction angrily. "Shit you were spewing, is completely meaningless!

"He _knows_ that everyone will simply revert back to an earlier time, so even if you bring up alternate dimensions or subconscious memories, think to yourself. When has anyone brought up any subconscious memories yet, even if it does happen, it will be so rare that we will never speak of it again most likely! So he knows that this will happen and he wants to please the crowd that, mind you, will _die _if he doesn't help because God forbid he disappoint people who won't have any memory of the event in question and the said event won't even _have happened!_"

"Gee," Odd says sadly. "I never thought of it like that before."

"Yeah," Yumi adds. "Ulrich really is a dumb f*** isn't he?"

**Sorry, I know I've picked on Ulrich a lot before, but he pisses me off so much. He is so dumb, and so inconsiderate that it makes me angry watching some of these episodes. I love Ulrich, as he grows to be a likeable character. The key word here is grows. He is completely insufferable at the beginning of the show and I feel like most people forget just how bad he was.**

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

"And since Ulrich's report card is kind of disastrous, the only way to make his dad happy is-"

"By playing soccer-"Jeremie says interrupting Odd mid sentence. "That is, of course, why we will _certainly be seeing Ulrich play this game again and again_.

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

"And since Ulrich's report card is kind of disastrous, the only way to make his dad happy is-"

"By playing soccer-"Jeremie says interrupting Odd mid sentence. "Hold on-" he asks Odd suddenly. "Are you trying to make me _feel_ bad, as though I am in the wrong here?"

"Yeah sort of." Odd confesses.

"Well too bad!" Jeremie says. "Here's the thing. He has his reasons, I know that. Sure, they're dumb reasons, but since when are middle school students mature, responsible, logical thinking people? And really, everyone's emotions have gotten in the way at some point. So in a regular, middle school setting- yes, his arguments and feelings have some value." Odd and Yumi smile genially at this and hold out their arms for a hug. "But-"Jeremie says angrily. "But, this is _not_ an everyday middle school setting. This is a _war_. This is like Vietnam, `the Children's' Crusade and The Nazi's plans for world domination rolled into one. What's the connection? They are all unwinnable wars! We are in the middle of a war, where just like Vietnam, the enemy can attack us and our loved ones at any time and yet he is willing to abandon that for a soccer game.

"You see the thing is, that would still be annoying even if we were not engaged in a secret war, where I'm sure by now several hundred people have died. Think about it: electricity dies with the rat army, people fall and break their necks. The poison gas killed some children and elderly among other attacks. So being as we are at war- this behavior is selfish, irresponsible and just flat out dangerous to the _world_.

"See, I have no problems with him most of the time. But the problem I have with him is that this war isn't just about him, it's about the _world._ When you are in a war, you can't think about yourself, you have to look at things on a greater scale. Sure most of the time that scale is a country or an abstract goal broader than yourself, but here the scale is the world. And right now, Ulrich can't look past himself and see the world, he looks out and sees himself, and his needs, and his wants, instead of putting those aside like he _should_ in order to stop everyone from dying. That is a _huge_ problem. It presents a danger to our entire mission and the future of the human race. That is completely _unacceptable_!

"So stop trying to make me think that he has valid reasons, which he doesn't in this situation." Jeremie concludes.

Odd and Yumi blink at him. "That was _really _long," they say in unison. "But you had good points," Yumi says helpfully.

"It just was very… essayish." Odd says. "Good though."

Jeremie sniffs, readjusting his glasses, which were now hanging tenuously off of one ear, as they had flown out of balance in his rage. "Thank you Odd," he says stiffly. "I do what I can."

**!**

Jeremie sits at the Super computer typing frantically. He frowns at the screen as he attempts to figure out Xana's plan. _This doesn't make any sense!_ He thinks to himself as he continues to type. Suddenly, it clicks and his eyes widen in horror as he realizes the depths of Xana's plan. "He's trying to take over the city's electrical network!" Jeremie says as he types in the transfer codes.

"But- But why?" Aelita asks as her head bobs around on the screen.

"Well I'm assuming that it has something to do with the attack we were all just discussing in my room." Jeremie says. "You know all about it. You were there! Remember how everything is becoming weightless and I said that Xana is behind it?"

"Oh yeah!" Aelita says. "I don't why know I asked that!"

"Yeah," Jeremie agrees. "It seems sort of pointless to me."

**!**

Milly and Tamia stand in front of the soccer field. Both are ecstatic over the game so far and are cheering as loud as they can while trying to keep some form of professionalism. After a fantastic play by Ulrich, resulting in another goal for the Kadic team Milly turns to the camera, her cheeks glowing red with the excitement. "One to nothing after only three minutes of play!" Milly says happily.

"Hold on Milly!" Tamia whispers at her.

"What Tamia?" snaps Milly, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Well, yeah, but the timer says we've only been going for 15: 19 seconds, so why did you say we've been at this for 3 minutes?" Tamia asks.

"You know I have absolutely no idea." Milly says, shaking her head. "It's not like I don't know how to tell time in middle school or something!"

**!**

Finally, after an exhausting game, the whistle is blown, announcing half time. Ulrich stumbles over to the water and begins to chug as much as he can hold without losing it later. He wipes the new wave of sweat off of his brow and concentrates on slowing his breathing. Milly and Tamia spot him from across the field and begin to trot over towards him, microphone outstretched by Milly.

Finally they reach him and ask him for a short interview. Ulrich accepts and begins to answer questions for their newspaper. "You've been playing really well these 45 minutes!" Milly chirps.

Ulrich shakes his head. "45 minutes?" he asks.

"Yes! Now answer the question!" Milly says forcefully, waving the microphone across his face vigorously.

"Well, crap." Ulrich thinks. "It's been 45 minutes and these people still haven't found the tower yet. Are you serious? Just how bad is Aelita at picking up where these things are? I mean, I know it's hard but it's been 45 minutes and you have giant, red, throbbing pulsations that make a deep booming noise. How can you possibly _fail_ to follow that right to the tower?"

**!**

Ulrich stands by the water as he prepares himself for the second half. He looks over to see his parents sitting in the stands. His mother smiles at him while his father gives him a pointed stare that Ulrich chooses to take as a complement. His phone rings and he picks it up to hear Jeremie's panic filed voice. Instantly, dread fills him, every word Jeremie speaks dowsing him in ice water.

"You're the only one that can save her." Jeremie says, talking about Mrs. Hertz, who happens to be trapped in the science building most likely unconscious. "Think about it- what's more important? Impressing your father, who you, by your own admission, hate, or, saving an innocent woman's life. Seriously, this is an easy choice. Easy as choosing, do I save baby Jesus? Or Satan?"

As Ulrich continues to stand there in silence Jeremie sighs heavily. "Are you seriously pondering this dilemma?" he asks. "This has got to be the easiest choice ever."

**!**

Ulrich attempts to play the game again, Jeremie's words still praying on his mind. He stands still, occasionally making vague motions in one way or the other. His mind whirls. Should he play the game and make his parents proud or allow an innocent woman to be killed? The horrible dilemma weighs on his mind and he feels the crowd pushing in on him with their whispers and shouts.

As Matt, a player form the other team, easily makes a goal Jim looks on in disbelief. "Hmm." He wonders. "Maybe it would have been a good idea to train some of the other players, that way, we wouldn't be totally reliant on one clearly emotionally unstable boy, who has terrible grades, so he may to kicked off the team due to eligibility, has disciplinary issues constantly and who has proven himself to be unstable in the past."

**!**

Aelita hides behind a nearby rock as Yumi and Odd find the path to the tower to be completely blocked off by Hornets. They begin to fight, taking many of the winged beasts down before being pushed back. They only have made it halfway to the tower and their skills are not enough to win against the monsters. Yumi finally gains an idea and as the Hornets circle around the pair she begins to concentrate. As Yumi begins to use her telekinesis to lift several heavy boulders she grunts with effort. She continues to swirl the boulders around her for several minutes. "It sure is lucky," she says. "That my powers have grown so much since the last time I used them. I seem to remember having problems holding a single boulder for a few seconds."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Aelita hides behind a nearby rock as Yumi and Odd find the path to the tower to be completely blocked off by Hornets. They begin to fight, taking many of the winged beasts down before being pushed back. They only have made it halfway to the tower and their skills are not enough to win against the monsters. Yumi finally gains an idea and as the Hornets circle around the pair she begins to concentrate.

As Yumi begins to use her telekinesis to lift several heavy boulders she grunts with effort. She continues to swirl the boulders around her for several minutes. "Wait!" she says suddenly. "Why are we not taking Aelita with us in this impenetrable circle of rocks? I mean, what use will it be if we make it to the tower if she isn't with us? Isn't that the entire point? Besides, if we get there and she isn't with us, then what? We wouldn't have killed all the monsters so she would be left alone on the other side of the monster wall. Really, what we just did by not taking her with us was simply screwing ourselves over."

**!**

Ulrich drops Mrs. Hertz limp body as Jeremie's voice whines out of his dropped headphones. "Careful Ulrich!" Jeremie yells. "You have to stay inside the Science building! Do you hear me! If you go outside, you'll be swept away and die. Just like everyone else! Ulrich! Do you hear me?"

Ulrich of course completely ignores him and turns towards the window in horror. His face contorts into an expression of fear as he sees the chaos outside the building. He feels a scream of terror build up in his throat and he lets it loose in a fierce cry of loss and panic, all of his emotions boiling up into one primal scream of pure emotion and feeling.

"The stadium!" Ulrich cries. "Ahhh."

Sissi looks on at the scene and snorts. "Really?" she asks. "That's the most frightened scream you have in you? I've seen rocks emote more convincingly than that."

**Oh God, if you haven't watched that scene do it now. You can find it on Youtube. It is so funny I played it over and over again on my Tv. That is, hands down, the worst voice acting I have ever heard. "Oh no! My baby just got hit by a car! Ah-hhh. See? I raised my voice pitch a little- still in a monotone mind you- that means I'm upset!"**

**Well here you are! Episode 21! I don't know. Here's something I'm curious about though. Who's your favorite character in this series? What is your favorite rant? Feel free to let me know in the reviews or through a PM or something. Well, see you next time with episode 22: Routine.**


	23. Episode 22

**I did not feel like updating. To tell the truth, I don't feel at all like it is worth it. I see people show up to this chapter, over 100 people in fact just in the last week, and that number usually grows throughout new weeks into the 4 to 6 hundreds in total. I'm not talking about hits. I am talking about straight up visitors. Separate people visiting at different times. But here's the thing. I got 2 reviews last chapter. Two. That really sucks. I mean, if people take the time to visit and read, seeing as this story is so long that you have to actually search for new material you don't just stumble on it.**

**So here's the thing. People! Review! Honestly, I don't want to post chapters only to see them ignored. It's great people come back but if people don't review I see no real reason to continue to post when I could simply move on with my life and write these for myself. I mean, I don't want to sound like a bitch, which I most likely do at this point, but two reviews is pretty damn pathetic to see. I'm not expecting hundreds of reviews, I just want to feel like this is worth posting for the public to see.**

**I mean, this stuff takes a lot of work and I have other important projects I have to do and want to do. This is incredibly time consuming now that I have a social life and a academic schedule as well as driving, sports, church, family etc… It's a lot to do and I would like to have some feedback on this one project.**

**Next, and I hope you excuse the wall of text, but I have a lot to say, I want you to know how long these things are getting. To compare, look at episode 1: Teddygozilla. That is a little over 2000 words and is the entire episode. Episode 29: Exploration is already 1600 words and I've only gotten through the first few minutes. These will take some time to do and I'm thinking of having a small break after season 1. But this will not be a silent break!**

**I'm planning on giving my thoughts on the season and its characters during this break in a series of essayish ramblings. Just of season 1 and, if well received (meaning positive reviews), I would continue to do little season recaps until after Evolution, if I get that far.**

There now, I hope you all enjoy this new episode and have a good week!

Episode 22: Routine

The three competent Lyoko Warriors stand behind a tree in the forest sector watching the monsters guarding the tower. Aelita hovers over them, much like a useless hovering fly, constantly there but unable to be ditched or killed. Odd rolls his eyes at Aelita, who, at the moment, was standing right in the open, almost daring the monsters to shoot her. Before they could however, the three launch into action. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd quickly destroy all of Xana's monsters and smile.

"That was surprisingly easy!" Odd says happily.

"Yeah!" Yumi agrees. "I think we all did really well!"

"Imagine if we all started sucking again the next Xana attack for no apparent reason," Ulrich adds. "Wouldn't that be hilarious!"

"Absolutely!" Yumi says, laughing as Aelita enters the tower. "I mean, we clearly showed out skill here so there is no reason that we should decline suddenly until Aelita is devirtualized and Xana destroyed. Think of how dumb that would be!"

**!**

Mrs. Hertz stands before the board, slapping it periodically with her pointer, each smack snapping the students back to attention. Odd is immune to the noise however, and continues to sleep, a small trail of drool exiting his mouth and collecting on his desk to the disgust of his classmates. Ulrich stares at the clock in boredom. Only a minute to go. The excitement rises in the children as each of them stares at the clock's second hand with their undivided attention, the excitement filling the classroom almost like a physical presence.

"Now this equation, which all of you weren't able to solve, would have allowed you to-" Mrs. Hertz is cut off by the bell and she sighs in frustration. As all of the children file out of the classroom she puts her head down on the table in a sudden surge of despair. "Why God?" she asks. "Why don't these children understand the concept of Y= mx+b? All we did differently this time was change the m to an a! How are these children so smart that they can build NASA level robots in a few weeks, yet still not understand that math concept?"

**!**

Odd and his friends stand in the courtyard of the academy after class. Odd sighs in disappointment. "You know," he says sadly. "You'd think that I would have done better on that test. I mean, I sat in every lesson twice! You'd think I'd have learned this stuff the second go around!"

"Once, twice, it doesn't matter." Jeremie says smugly, sitting down on the bench next to Yumi. "You'll never be any good at Physics anyway!"

"Once or twice?" Odd asks. "No offense Jeremie, but that lesson was basic Algebra I. Basic. Now Physics deals mostly with pre Calculus and above, with a good base knowledge of Algebra II. If none of us understand the very basics of Algebra, then why would you expect anyone to be good at Physics?"

**!**

Odd and Ulrich sit in their room as everyone begins to fall asleep. Odd strips down to his boxers and puts on a musty old T-shirt while Ulrich sits on his bed quietly.

Odd sighs and sits down on his bed heavily, looking at his friend form across the room. "What'you're your mind buddy?" he asks in concern.

"It's about Yumi," Ulrich admits.

Odd rolls his eyes lightly and readjusts himself on the bed. "What about her?" he asks. "Haven't you been getting along great with her lately? What's the problem now?'

"Once in a while I get the feeling that she doesn't like me. That… she doesn't have any feelings for me." Ulrich says sadly, staring out of the window.

Odd comes up next to him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Not to be cynical or anything, but, didn't she already tell you that?"

Ulrich's head snaps up and he gives Odd a confused glare. "What?" he demands. "When?"

Odd backs away slightly in defense. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" he says quickly. "Remember how Sissi gave you that fake note and you confessed to Yumi that you liked her? Well, when you did that, Yumi specifically told you that she had no feelings for you, so why do you suddenly think she does? To me she made it pretty clear," Odd lays back down on his bed and yawns, "At least to me it was clear."

**!**

Jeremie continues to push Yumi to talking about why she's so angry. He sits with her and Odd on a bench in the center of the courtyard as Yumi glowers at Ulrich and Emily. She mumbles something darkly under her breath that sounds suspiciously like a death threat and Odd sighs. Yumi immediately snaps her head around to glare at him and Odd shrinks down in to the seat to avoid her stare.

"Come on Yumi," Jeremie cajoles. "Tell me what the big deal is. So what if Ulrich is hanging out with another girl? It's not like you ever returned his obvious feelings or anything. You rejected him for that matter, actually now that I think about it. So why are you so angry?"

Yumi's face begins to turn a dark red color and she stands up suddenly, her boots slamming against the dirt, sending a large amount of dust into the air. "I'm Ulrich's girlfriend!" Yumi cries angrily. She then looks around in embarrassment. "Shit," she thinks. "I really hope Ulrich didn't hear that. I screamed that at the top of my lungs and he is really close to where I'm standing so in all likelihood, he heard me." With this revelation, Yumi slinks away back to her home where she works on her inside voice.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jeremie continues to push Yumi to talking about why she's so angry. He sits with her and Odd on a bench in the center of the courtyard as Yumi glowers at Ulrich and Emily. She mumbles something darkly under her breath that sounds suspiciously like a death threat and Odd sighs. Yumi immediately snaps her head around to glare at him and Odd shrinks down in to the seat to avoid her stare.

"Come on Yumi," Jeremie cajoles. "Tell me what the big deal is. So what if Ulrich is hanging out with another girl? It's not like you ever returned his obvious feelings or anything. You rejected him for that matter, actually now that I think about it. So why are you so angry?"

Yumi's face begins to turn a dark red color and she stands up suddenly, her boots slamming against the dirt, sending a large amount of dust into the air. "I'm Ulrich's girlfriend!" Yumi cries angrily. "I mean his good friend! I'm his good friend!"

"Look, Ulrich's been kind of down inn the dumps lately," Jeremie says softly. "So if he wants to talk to another girl, don't make a big deal about it!"

"Who says that I am!" Yumi screams loudly, a strange look comes over her face and she slumps down next to Odd and Jeremie.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Odd asks in concern.

"No Odd, I'm not." Yumi says sadly. "I have absolutely no idea where these feelings came from."

"That's true, up until now, Ulrich's crush on you has seemed very one sided at best, and nonexistent at worst." Jeremie agrees.

"Exactly!" Yumi says. "I haven't shown that I have any type of romantic feelings for him whatsoever since we turned on the Super Computer! So why do I suddenly feel like sharing my feelings with the world?"

"I'm not sure," Odd says. "That sounds like something you would see in a terribly written soap opera."

**!**

Sissi and Yumi begin to talk about Ulrich's relationship with Emily and Sissi spreads an obvious lie that be dispelled in about one question to Odd, Ulrich or Emily. Yumi finally has had enough and turns away from Sissi, who grins as she watches Yumi's face crumble. "You're not me Sissi, so mind your own business if you don't mind!" Yumi exclaims, angrily walking away, mumbling to herself about the treachery of men as she did so.

"Strange," she says suddenly. "Normally I feel like I wouldn't fall for that sort of trick, especially one that is so blatantly obvious, but today, I find myself believing it! I won't even go up to Ulrich and ask him like a normal person before getting mad! Heck, I won't even go up to Odd or Jeremie and ask them if it's true!

"I mean," she says, striding past her friends in a huff, "If I _were _to act like the normal, responsible human being I've proven myself to be, I might actually accomplish something and not almost drive away the man I love! I never realized how much fun it was to be stupid!"

**!**

Sissi returns to her friends who stand by the tree nervously as she approaches; a baleful smile on her lips. She smirks and cracks her neck lightly. "That should do it," she says spitefully. "Yumi and Ulrich are never getting together now!"

"Sissi?" Herb asks. "Could you explain your attack?" Sissi smiles at him and walks away. "You know," Herb says slowly. "I want Sissi for myself, but she is clearly interested in Ulrich. She has made this entire plan up in order to be with him instead of me, so why don't I just go tell Yumi that Sissi lied to her and tell Ulrich that Yumi has feelings for him? That way, the two would end up together and Sissi would have no chance with Ulrich, leaving her open for me to date!" Herb grins slowly as the plan comes together in his mind. "I'm supposed to be a genius near the level of Jeremie, so why I've never done this is beyond me." He says.

**!**

Yumi finally confronts Ulrich outside the cafeteria while attempting to alert him about a Xana attack. She sees him talking to Emily and completely loses focus on her mission, instead choosing to focus on her going nowhere fast relationship with an emotionally unstable jerk face like a complete idiot. She ignores all common sense as she begins to verbally attack Ulrich, who does his best to defend himself from Yumi's particular brand of crazy. "You and Emily have been together for two months and you never even told me!" Yumi cries angrily. She feels like her heart is breaking with the assault on her new found love for Ulrich.

"What!" Ulrich sputters angrily. "Emily and I are not. We were never-" he stops. "I don't have to explain myself to you! Even though I could end this argument in about two more words, I choose not to!"

Yumi glares at him until he leaves and when she is sure he is gone, breaks into tears. "Damn!" she cries. "And if I had only asked him upfront what was going on, none of this would have happened! Why am I being such an idiot today!"

**Really, Yumi annoys me just as much as everyone else. Not as much as Ulrich of course, but geeze, that girl is stupid. I don't really know how relationships work in middle school. I have no interest in having a relationship and even less interest in drama and in middle school I surrounded myself with people who disliked drama as much as I did. As a result, I have a very limited understanding of how the emotionally distraught, love struck, hormonal teenage girl acts and reacts. Honestly, she acts like a total dumbass in this episode and is the perfect example of why I avoided relationships.**

**Actually, I think I dislike Ulrich so much because I **_**was**_** Ulrich. During middle school and elementary school, I was Ulrich. It makes me feel like an idiot whenever I think about it, and honestly, I feel like this past experience is why I dislike him so much. I look at him and see myself in those situations and make me angrier than I should be in a normal situation. Honestly, I know Ulrich, I know what his thought process is and it makes me annoyed to see it on T.V.**

**!**

Aelita stands before an activated tower as Jeremie notices a small problem on his screen. "We've got to take a look at this!" Jeremie decides. "There has to be a deactivated tower near you. Head there so I can check it out."

"Why?" Aelita asks. "I mean, the tower is right there! I know that usually I don't like to do anything resembling work, but since we are literally ten feet away from the unguarded tower, why can't I just deactivate it, ending the Xana attack, that way, things don't get worse around here?"

"No!" Jeremie says firmly. "We have to do things the hard way!"

**!**

Odd faces off against a single Kankrolot which begins to charge its weapon. I small ring of right light spins around a growing core of energy that condenses into a single blast which Odd attempts to dodge. Odd flounders in mid air and is struck by a blast to the chest, which sends him crashing to the floor in a heap. "Oh no! Odd lost 50 life points already!" Jeremie yells in a blind panic.

"50?" Odd says incredulously. "That's impossible! Karkrolots are the weakest of Cana's monsters and they usually only do ten life points apiece, so why the power boost now? How are they as strong as a Megatank?"

"Sliding scale of power, Odd." Yumi answers. "We all can suck one day and be great the next, it's just how it seems to work."

"Wait, so why don't I just go inside a deactivated tower?" Odd asks. "That gives us back all of our points."

"Odd?" Aelita asks form the tower. "What did we tell you about thinking?"

"That it never helps because we never follow logical solutions to our problems?" Odd asks bashfully.

"Good boy, now get out there and die for me." Aelita says happily.

**!**

Xana begins to launch a virus and Jeremie watches it work in smug silence. He gins slightly as he begins to type on his own keyboard. He begins to try and stop Xana's progress, blocking Xana's attacks with is own hasty barriers. "If you think you can stop me with some two bit virus then you have another thing coming!" Jeremie says proudly. Seconds later Jeremie puts his face in his hands and begins crying. "I can't do it!" he wails.

"See Jeremie?" Aelita says. "You really aren't all that good at this computer stuff. Every time you try and beat Xana, Xana always wins. Really, I'm not sure why you're so surprised at this point."

**!**

Aelita slows down in front of the tower and exhales slowly. She allows herself to calm down and waits for her heart rate to slow as she places her hands on the tower walls. Blue ripples appear on the tower and she walks serenely into the tower, moaning as she does so. Aelita walks into the activated tower's central platform and stops inside suddenly. "Hold on." She says. "I went into the wrong tower! I must have, because the tower that we were just by was on the edge of a platform, I know that because Yumi almost fell off the edge again. But the tower I just went into was in the center of a platform with no edges in sight! This is impossible!

**!**

As Ulrich and Yumi lean in for a kiss the Return envelopes them and they are separated before they can complete it. On Earth they look at each other. "Are we never going to mention that again?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah," Yumi says. "Never going to mention how this could change our relationship?"

"Yep. We are never going to mention it or allow it to affect our relationship in any way! That will surely not allow for any misunderstandings or fights because we still won't just _get over ourselves and get together already, even though everyone else knows we like each other._"

"That's not annoying at all!" Yumi agrees happily. "By the way, do you mind if we never get that close to kissing even again for the rest of our natural lives?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ulrich says happily.

**Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I get a good response from all of you. Because I know a lot of you read this and I know a lot of you like this, so let me know!**


	24. Episode 23

Episode 23: Rock Bottom

**Well now. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Honestly that felt so amazing when I looked into my account this morning at school, seeing as I can get through the schools security, and saw 97 reviews! That is just so amazing I can't thank you all enough right now. In case you couldn't tell, I love reviews. Big shocker, I know.**

**Anyways, I realized I am almost at 100 reviews which is so incredible. I mean, 100 is a huge number for me. I mean, we haven't finished season 1 yet! By the way, season finale coming up. Don't want to miss that shibang! Keep those reviews coming people! Make me feel loved by the internet!**

**Anyways, episode 29 is a long going struggle. I have had no time or energy to do this. I don't mean a lack of motivation. No, your reviews took that right out of me. I am more motivated to give you guy's content than ever. I mean that when I get home I have no energy left to do anything except plan Let's Play's with my friend from Illinois. Yeah, I'm going to try a Let's Play. Should be interesting if nothing less.**

**That's a long story about what I'm trying to do but, I asked AttackingTucans for help, because he's pretty nice and hey, why not, what do I have to lose? I don't know the guy, no embarrassment involved here! He still hasn't messaged me back, which is annoying but again, shit happens and it really doesn't matter one way or another. I'll figure out what to do by myself if I have to and have fun with it.**

**But anyways, yeah. No energy left in me after Cross country and school and late night driving so I can get my license. Stress is piling up! Never the less, I am pushing myself to finish the chapter and move on to episode 30! And yeah, I like talking to you guys. Why? Eh, not sure. But you have been a great little community that's supported me from day one and I am really grateful to all of you who encourage me and whatnot. **

**Onto the actual episode!**

**Yeah, this is a very boring episode. To me, this is one of the more forgettable ones because nothing of note really happens. The only thing that it introduces is Sam, which leads to the destruction of Lyoko in season 3, but just looking at the episode as a whole, it is filler plain and simple.**

Yumi and her friend stand in the courtyard before class begins. Yumi, having just convinced her parents to let her have some friends over to her house is absolutely ecstatic. She arrives slightly late to the group discussion, slightly out of breath from her run over to the school. She grins at all her friends as she delivers the news to them about having a party while her parents are away. Stupid bitch.

"Yes a three day weekend!" Ulrich exclaims.

"Yeah," Yumi agrees. "With any luck, I may just have the house to myself!"

"Hold on Yumi," Odd says. "There's something I've been wondering."

"Yeah? What is it Odd?"

"Don't you have any siblings?" Odd asks. Seeing his friends confused glare he looks around curiously. "I just thought you had a brother or something."

Yumi raises an eyebrow. "Don't you think that you would have seen him if I had one?" she asks.

"I guess you're right," Odd says, shaking his head in order to clear it, making his hair wiggle. "But if you suddenly gain a brother let me know okay?"

Yumi gives him a strange look. "If a magically gain a brother, I'll be sure to tell you Odd. That would be pretty big news that no reasonable person would just ignore."

**!**

Mrs. Hertz is in the middle of a physics lesson when she points to y=mx+b, which doesn't really involve physics. She rolls her eyes at the now permanent mark on her board and continues to talk about physics. The class speeds by incredibly slowly for everyone else, but Jeremie absorbs the lesson in a state of bliss, his earlier funk seemingly forgotten.

"And don't forget Monday's quiz on Seismic Phenomenon!" Mrs Hertz calls as the children file out of the room. Better known as earthquakes! Yes," she says as she strides past the now permanent Y=mx+b equation. "In physics, we study Seismic activities, a subject that is taken care of in Earth or Physical science.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Mrs. Hertz is in the middle of a physics lesson when she points to y=mx+b, which doesn't really involve physics. She rolls her eyes at the now permanent mark on her board and continues to talk about physics. The class speeds by incredibly slowly for everyone else, but Jeremie absorbs the lesson in a state of bliss, his earlier funk seemingly forgotten.

"And don't forget Monday's quiz on Seismic Phenomenon!" Mrs Hertz calls as the children file out of the room. "Better known as earthquakes! Yes," she says looking over at y= mx+b, "This is still on the board even though we have seemingly moved on to a new topic."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Mrs. Hertz is in the middle of a physics lesson when she points to y=mx+b, which doesn't really involve physics. She rolls her eyes at the now permanent mark on her board and continues to talk about physics. The class speeds by incredibly slowly for everyone else, but Jeremie absorbs the lesson in a state of bliss, his earlier funk seemingly forgotten.

"And don't forget Monday's quiz on Seismic Phenomenon!" Mrs. Hertz calls out to her students as the children file out of the room as quickly as possible. "Better known as earthquakes!" The students pile out into the courtyard where Jeremie tilts his head in confusion.

"Did I just hear her wrong or something?" he asks his friends.

"No, I don't think so." Ulrich asks.

"Why would you think that. You heard Mrs. Hertz, we have a test on earthquakes on Monday!" Odd groans, slumping onto a bench, "I wish I hadn't heard it!"

"Well, that's just it." Jeremie says. "I thought we were learning about Physics. You know, studying why things move the way they do, how gravity affects them, inertia and all that fun stuff. So why are we having a quiz on earthquakes? What the hell does that have to do with Physics whatsoever?"

"You know," Odd says. "I don't even know. I just sort of went along with it."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene.**

**God there should not be this much coming out of a two second scene.** **This is sad people.**

Mrs. Hertz is in the middle of a physics lesson when she points to y=mx+b, which doesn't really involve physics. She rolls her eyes at the now permanent mark on her board and continues to talk about physics. The class speeds by incredibly slowly for everyone else, but Jeremie absorbs the lesson in a state of bliss, his earlier funk seemingly forgotten.

"And don't forget Monday's quiz on Seismic Phenomenon!" Mrs. Hertz calls out to her students as the children file out of the room as quickly as possible. "Better known as earthquakes!" The students pile out into the courtyard where Jeremie frowns.

"Alright everyone," he says. "Time to go to Lyoko."

"What?" Odd yelps in surprise. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Odd you heard Mrs. Hertz!" Jeremie says, now striding purposefully into the forest. "She said we have a test on Monday on earthquakes!"

"Technically," Ulrich points out. "She said it was a quiz."

"Ulrich." Jeremie says angrily. "Shut up." He glares at Ulrich for a moment until Ulrich sighs and folds his arms as they reach the sewer hole. "Anyways," Jeremie continues. "If I know Xana, which I do, that means he listens in on our conversations all the time. Either that or Mrs. Hertz is physic and can tell what Xana is planning next. "

"What's the big deal Jeremie," Odd asks as they ride down the passageway to the factory.

"The big deal is," Jeremie says lifting up the sewer cover, "that Xana- someone call Yumi would you. Let her know we're here- seems to be predicted by Mrs. Hertz lessons way to many times to be a coincidence. Thanks Ulrich, tell her we're at the factory. She's predicted the laughing gas, the nanotechnology, the bees to a certain extent. So, if the pattern continues…" Jeremie trails off and stares at his friends expectantly.

"Then we should be getting a Xana induced earthquake at any time!" Odd cries. Ulrich rolls his eyes and continues to talk to Yumi about Jeremie's theory. "Well okay then, let's get to the factory saving me a detention and almost killing a girl!"

"What was that about a murder?" Jeremie asks over his shoulder as they descend to the lab.

"Nothing." Odd says, waving away the question. "I'm sure it'll never come up again."

**!**

Ulrich and his friends walk down one of the schools many pathways. They are currently headed towards the front gate, so that Yumi can get back to her home to plan for the party. They begin to talk about who can make it to the party that weekend now that the house has been secured.

"Theo and Benjamin said they could come," Ulrich says but what are we going to do about Sissi?"

"I don't know," Yumi says. "But suddenly I get the feeling that betraying what little trust my parents have in me might not be the best idea. I mean, they have marital problems already and with my grades and school problems, letting me stay home is very generous. So really by doing this I am showing that I am truly a selfish, spoiled brat who lies to her parents, not for the good of the world, but for her own personal gain. Truly, I am a great child."

**!**

The group continues to walk down the path talking about Yumi's party. They have since moved on from guests and are now mostly concerned with the music.

"Her and that terrible music she brings." Ulrich complains about Sissi as they walk down the pathway.

"Hey," Odd says, throwing an arm around his friend. "Leave the music to me!We're going to have a real DJ!" Odd says happily. "No lame music for us!"

"Wait hold on!" Jeremie says. "How exactly did you fund this DJ? I mean, we are too young to have jobs and it's safe to assume that your parents wouldn't just send you money, well enough money for a DJ that is. They cost _a lot_ of money, which none of us have. So really the only possible solution is that you stole the money or that you had everyone chip in 5 bucks. Seeing as we didn't know about the DJ, that seems unlikely, so Odd," Jeremie stops and looks Odd straight in the eye. "Did you steal that money?"

Odd fidgets under his judgmental stare.

"Yes!" he admits, his cheeks turning a violent red. "But look at Yumi!" he says, attempting to deflect some blame off of himself. "She betrayed her parent's trust in her!"

"Do not mess with me Odd!" Yumi says angrily. "When I do something wrong it's for a selfish reason like having a party! But when you do something wrong, it's… for the same… reason…" Yumi trails off. "God!" she says. "I have acted like a terrible person for the last couple of Xana attacks haven't I?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

The group continues to walk down the path talking about Yumi's party. They have since moved on from guests and are now mostly concerned with the music.

"Her and that terrible music she brings." Ulrich complains about Sissi as they walk down the pathway.

"Hey," Odd says, throwing an arm around his friend. "Leave the music to me! We're going to have a real DJ!" Odd says happily. "No lame music for us!"

"Odd," Yumi says. "Do you know what a DJ typically does?"

"Well, yeah." Odd says, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "They play music. I'm not an idiot Yumi!"

"Well I know that!" Yumi says impatiently. "But the thing is, DJ's usually play shitty pop music. That's what Sissi likes. We've discussed her music before and she likes pop music. I'm pretty sure that the DJ will be playing the top 100 songs at this party. And if you have the different type of DJ, you know the one that let's people put on their own music, in which case, why even hire a DJ if you can just do it yourself. If they let people put in requests, Sissi will just get her music put on anyways so nothing you do will matter."

"Shut up Yumi, I know what I'm doing!" Odd says as they reach the gate. "I am a professional," he adds, ruffling his hair, a large confident smirk growing on his face as he does so.

**!**

"Here's what I don't understand Jeremie," Odd says as he and his genius friend walk to class. "How is it that out heads are so big?"

"What do you mean Odd?" Jeremie asks.

"Well, look at the adults," Odd says, pointing at several who happen to be passing by. "They all have smaller heads then us, even if they have small bodies and necks."

"I see what you mean," Jeremie says, "but I wouldn't worry. It seems like we will grow into them."

"No it doesn't." Odd argues back. "Look at Yumi," she is going through puberty right now, she has a low voice, boobs and is very tall compared to the rest of us. She's almost as tall as several adults, yet her head is still just as big as ours. That doesn't make sense, if this were a thing that changed as puberty set on I would let it go. But it stays the same through puberty, so how exactly does that work?"

"Odd," Jeremie says in astonishment, "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is a Cold War experiment of fetuses."

"WAIT!" Odd says in excitement. "What if, hear me out on this one. What if there was a crazy man who built the Super Computer and used the Return function over a thousand times in a row! And maybe that caused everyone's DNA to mutate some from the constant time travel, causing our mutant sized heads!"

Jeremie looks at Odd blankly before slapping him on the back of the head. "That's dumb and you're dumb for thinking it." He says finally.

**Really, that is the only possible explanation I can think of. If you guys have any theories, leave me a review telling me what it could be.**

**!**

Jeremie sits in his room trying to get connected to Lyoko again. He scratches the back of his head in frustration as he slumps into his chair. He watches the screen and a loud humming noise fills the air as the screen begins to load. The monitor briefly brightens and then immediately shuts off, turning a dull black. Jeremie groans in annoyance, gritting his teeth as he looks at the blank screen.

"Unbelievable!" Jeremie says. "That's the fifth time I've tried to localize Lyoko! The network must really be bogged down! I mean I know I could just go over to the factory itself, which would be faster that what I'm doing right now, but staying here and trying again seems much more productive. After all, this certainly couldn't be the work of Xana or anything. Even if it wasn't him, I should still be worried that I can't reach Lyoko and should be paranoid about this seeing how I've nearly been killed dozens of times now by him." Jeremie sighs and tries to connect once again to Lyoko. "This certainly isn't wasting time at all!"

**!**

Odd looks around nervously as he sees Sam standing in front of the science building. He instantly grins in excitement and rushes over towards her. He sits down on the stairs and she sits down next to him, fiddling nervously with her hair. Odd chews his lower lip for a minute, nodding his head slightly as he tries ot think of something to say, a task that is almost impossible as his brain is going into meltdown at having this girl- this amazing girl sitting next to him, "Did you have any problems getting in?"Odd asks nervously.

"No," Sam says, "The fences were easy to climb."

"Hold on a minute," Odd says, "You sound an awful lot like a girl who goes to school here named Sissi. You have exactly the same voice and everything!"

"So?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Odd says. "I just thought it was really weird. One of our teachers has the same voice too that's all."

**!**

Odd and Sam continue to talk about music by the science building as Sam grows more and more irritated. "Look," she finally says, still maintaining an airy tone as she makes her displeasure known. "Can we stop talking about music and do something else? Are you ready for a huge thrill session?" Sam asks, lowering her voice and smiling slightly.

Odd blushes heavily, stammering slightly. He clears his throat, "Are- Are you trying to seduce me?" he asks.

Sam shrugs. "A little bit, mostly so I can steal something though."

"Oh good to know," Odd says nervously.

**!**

Odd sits alone in the principal's office as Jim accuses him of stealing. Like a stupid person, Odd takes the fall for a someone else and simply sits there as Jim threatens to expel him. Just as Jim says that Odd's friends burst into the room. The noise throws Jim off and he jolts slightly as he glances up at the door. He sighs and waves them, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with them.

Jeremie attempts to diffuse the situation with logic which Odd takes to about as well as a hooker takes to a nunnery. "Why would he even need a computer?" he asks both Jim and Odd. "Odd just borrows mine all the time! He doesn't need another computer!"

"This time I needed a really powerful laptop," Odd says sadly. "And that one was just perfect."

"Excuse me Jim," Jeremie asks. "Would you mind plugging your ears?" Jim sighs and complies although e keeps a close eye on the trio. "Are you serious Odd?" Jeremie hisses. "We all know you're lying!"

"No I'm not!" Odd hisses back. "I needed a really powerful computer!"

"Oh," Jeremie says. "You must have forgotten about the gigantic Super Computer we have in the factory or about the fact that my computer has complete access to the Super Computer so it must be powerful. Then let's not forget that my laptop can also access and use the Super Computer properly. You know all of this and yet you still expect us to believe you? Face it Odd, your story is as weak as me!"

**!**

Odd sits alone in the principal's office as Jim accuses him of stealing. Like a stupid person, Odd takes the fall for a someone else and simply sits there as Jim threatens to expel him. Just as Jim says that Odd's friends burst into the room. The noise throws Jim off and he jolts slightly as he glances up at the door. He sighs and waves them, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with them.

"And you might be expelled!" Jim bellows.

"Wait!" Odd says, standing up. "I'll tell the truth!" "Think Odd," he says to himself. "No girl I have a crush on in middle school is worth being expelled form a very good school! Also the fact that all of my friends are here and that I am fighting a secret war against an evil computer program! Sorry Sam, but you are not worth that! If I have any common sense, I would tell Jim right now so that I don't cause the entire world to be destroyed! I mean, Ulrich would probably keep the secret but if I do this now, I prove to everyone that I am just as petty, stupid and selfish as Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich are. And God knows how petty, stupid and selfish they all are."

**!**

As Xana begins to sink the building he begins to wonder exactly why he is doing so. _Wait,_ he thinks. _Why am I trying to sink the science building? None of my enemies are in there. In fact, the only people in there are that one science teacher and a few students. So what's the point o wasting all of my energy on them when I could sink the factory and make it inaccessible to the Lyoko Warriors. This would make it so that I would win automatically! That's a great plan!_ Xana immediately pulls out from the science building and heads over to the factory in order to have a logical attack.

**!**

Yumi looks up at the scanner and exhales deeply before stepping into the chamber. "I'm ready Jeremie." She says slowly. The doors instantly close and she is carried away by a bright light that is simultaneously painful and comforting. "Hey," Yumi asks once she is virtualized. "Why exactly did we need to send both Odd and Ulrich to rescue Sam? Couldn't we just have sent Ulrich? That way we could have two warriors instead of one. There was literally no need to send two warriors, cutting our offensive force by two thirds."

"Yumi," Aelita asks. "Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that this was a stupid ass plan, especially since there are Hornets, which would be weak against Odd."

**!**

Yumi is surrounded by Hornets and manages to block all the lasers with her fans. Aelita suddenly lays down on the ground and Yumi burns with fury. She kneels down onto eh ground to help protect her friend, who now lays in the fetal position, offering no help or defense. Yumi continues to block lasers in front of her and doesn't notice the laser headed towards her side until it is too late. As Yumi is devirtualized, Aelita look on with disgust. "Well, she was useful wasn't she?" she asks sarcastically. "Why do we have her in the group if she's just going to suck?"

The Hornets come flying in and begin to surround her. "This would probably be a good time to run away instead of just standing here gaping at them like an idiot." She says. "But I think I'll just wait here for a few more seconds, giving them ample time to shoot me."

**!**

Aelita is alone on Lyoko, Yumi having been just devirtualized by a Hornet that Aelita failed to point out, seeing as she was too busy with burying her head in her crotch instead of protecting herself. "Hey" Aelita says as she uses her powers to surround herself with rocks. "It would be great if I used my powers to make a little hole that I could cover up so that way, when this easily destroyed fortress is destroyed, I can stay safe for a longer period of time.

**!**

The elevator doors hiss open and Jeremie turns around in relief. He stares for a moment at Sam in confusion as she stares around the lab in amazement. Something clicks for Jeremie and he immediately glares at his friends. "Wow this place is wild!" Sam exclaims. "What is it?

Jeremie spins around "Why is she here?" he asks.

"Well we couldn't just leave her there!" Odd argues.

"I agree, but you didn't have to take her here!" Jeremie says. "Now I know that we can easily wipe her memory, but why exactly would you take her here and not just leave her on the school grounds where she could be out of harm's way? I don't think that there is an actual logical reason for bringing her here. If there is I want to hear it!"

They sit in silence for a moment until Jeremie breaks the silence. "Yeah that's what I thought. Head to the scanners."

**!**

Odd and Ulrich launch into a fight with the Hornets. Ulrich decides that yelling and screaming is productive to the fight and takes to this idea with gusto, yelling and grunting everytime he moves move than an inch. Aelita rolls her eyes at this scene but takes her attention off of Ulrich to watch Odd try to shoot the monsters down. As Odd lines up his shot several dozen lasers fly by him not hitting him once. Above them Xana looks on in disgust. _Are you serious? _He asks. _How is it that one moment, my Hornets can shoot accurately enough to kill them in two shots, yet now they shot a dozen times and missed a stationary target? This is just like how they don't use their acid sometimes or how they can't use the machine gun mode. The Warriors are right,_ he realizes. _I have a huge sliding scale of power!_

**!**

Aelita and Odd watch in horror as Ulrich is devirtualized just as he manages to kill a Hornet. The last remaining monsters turn around for another barrage of lasers and Aelita spots them first, gasping and pointing in shock. "Hurry Aelita!" Jeremie says. "Let Odd handle it!"

"Did you really expect something else?" Aelita asks, giving the sky a scathing look. "When have I ever contributed to a fight this entire time you've known me?"

**!**

The tower nearly in sight, Aelita leaps nimbly onto a platform and watches the last platform revolve around the tower base quickly. Aelita cracks her knuckles and measures the distance to the tower. She narrows her eyes and backs away slightly from the tower before breaking into a two step jog. Aelita jumps twenty feet into the air and comes down directly on the platform. "What do you know," she says as she enters the tower. "My magical acrobatic skills have returned for no explainable reason! Imagine if I used these all the time! I could evade Xana's monsters so easily, that I wouldn't ever be in danger!" she shrugs. "But that just seems way to time consuming. I'll just stick with having my three meatsheilds- I mean my three best friends fight for me."

**!**

"You know what I love?" Jeremie says to his friends. "That we learned that stealing is wrong, even though we all already knew that. You know, that pointless lesson, instead of how you shouldn't disrespect our parents by throwing a party while they were away. So we learned a dumb lesson, and didn't bother fixing a situation which involves: lying, disrespect, immoral behavior and breaking school rules. Aren't morals fun!"

"Yeah!" Odd says as he sits with Sam on the bed. "Especially when consequences don't apply to you!"

"Hoory for learning nothing!" Ulrich cheers.

**Well there it was! Episode 23: Rock Bottom. Geeze, this episode annoyed me. And for now, Yumi is off my radar. Who knows, once she starts to pull a Bella and screw with William and Ulrich, we'll see how she avoids my gaze. **

**Thank you for reading this thing to the end and remember to review! I would love to see last weeks results duplicated although I'm not really expecting it. Anyways, thank you again and have a good week!**


	25. Episode 24: Part 1

**Yeah this is a multi part episode. Trust me. If you look at the document it's really huge. My episodes in season 2 are that length **_**with**_** the edits. This hasn't been edited yet and it grew by about 2000 words with just this first part which didn't need much added in.**

**I also made a video about why I hate google searches. My father apparently thinks that everyone who watches it (all 12 people so far) are going to find me and kill me or something so there's that. Yeah, nothing else is really happening except that I managed to plan a breakfast brunch thing with my friends Abbey and Mark. They're showing up to my class and we're going to make breakfast and whatnot. We planned all this out when we were supposed to be working on a project in the library. We are such terrible workers when we are together.**

**Which is weird seeing how I work all the time on **_**something.**_** Seriously, I'm constantly busy to the point where school is the only place I can relax entirely. It's rewarding though I have to say!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this week's episode of What Should Have Happened!**

Episode 24: Ghost Channel

**Part 1**

The Lyoko warriors stand on a small ice bridge. Ulrich and Yumi hold their ground against 4 Bloks while Odd stands behind them, flipping wildly and shooting at the monsters while not actually hitting any of them. Ulrich runs towards the most aggressive Blok blocking a barrage of lasers skillfully with his sword. "Impact!" he yells in triumph as his sword slips into the eye of Xana on the front of the monster.

The monster explodes as soon as its brain is destroyed and Ulrich returns to battle, blocking a laser that would have hit Odd. "Odd!" he orders. "Take Aelita to the tower! Yumi's in trouble!"

Odd looks at him for a moment incredulously. "Really." He says flatly. "Can you not see the two Bloks standing right in front of me? If I were to go get Aelita now, she would be shot down and so would I! Nothing would be accomplished!"

"Do as I say Odd!" Ulrich says angrily. "I'm the leader!"

"Yeah, well you suck at it!" Odd retorts as he dodges another laser. "You don't order your soldiers right in front of an enemy to take a person _right back by them_ when they are standing literally, _a_ _foot away_ from you! That's terrible strategy!"

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich says as he is shot in the chest and devirtualized.

"No." Odd says childishly in the sudden silence before shooting a Blok in the eye.

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

The Lyoko warriors stand on a small ice bridge. Ulrich and Yumi hold their ground against 4 Bloks while Odd stands behind them, flipping wildly and shooting at the monsters while not actually hitting any of them. Ulrich runs towards the most aggressive Blok blocking a barrage of lasers skillfully with his sword. "Impact!" he yells in triumph as his sword slips into the eye of Xana on the front of the monster.

The monster explodes as soon as its brain is destroyed and Ulrich returns to battle, blocking a laser that would have hit Odd. "Odd!" he orders. "Take Aelita to the tower! Yumi's in trouble!"

Odd nods and shoots a Blok in the eye instantly killing it, before running to get Aelita.

"Hang on Yumi, you can do it," Ulrich says under his breath. "Actually," he wonders, "where did Yumi go? Last I saw her; she was blocking a Blok's laser after showing us that it is somehow possible to do flips while in thick clogs. So where did she go?"

**Look at the scene. Yumi is seen flipping around a couple times and then she just disappears. She isn't seen again until we need her to be there in the plot. It's really weird because they're on an ice bridge so she couldn't have just **_**vanished.**_

!

**See another way to do that scene?**

The Lyoko warriors stand on a small ice bridge. Ulrich and Yumi hold their ground against 4 Bloks while Odd stands behind them, flipping wildly and shooting at the monsters while not actually hitting any of them. Ulrich runs towards the most aggressive Blok blocking a barrage of lasers skillfully with his sword. "Impact!" he yells in triumph as his sword slips into the eye of Xana on the front of the monster.

The monster explodes as soon as its brain is destroyed and Ulrich returns to battle, blocking a laser that would have hit Odd. "Odd!" he orders. "Take Aelita to the tower! Yumi's in trouble!"

Odd nods and shoots a Blok in the eye instantly killing it, before running to get Aelita, flipping over the last monster and killing it.

"Hang on Yumi, you can do it," Ulrich says under his breath.

"Hey!" Odd yells as he destroys the Blok. "What about _me_? Yumi wasn't even by the Bloks when you said that, so she wasn't in any sort of danger! Why wouldn't you be telling _me_, the person in actual danger, that you supported me?"

"It's because you're not the girl Ulrich loves," Aelita says as she runs towards the tower. "He just doesn't care about any of us if we don't have boobs and Japanese descent."

**!**

Odd shoots down the last Blok and turns towards the others who are still guarding the tower. His tail twitches and he turns to motion to Aelita. Aelita pokes her head out from behind a large ice spike and gasps loudly before coming out to meet Odd.

"Come on Aelita!" Odd calls, running towards the Bloks that guard the activated tower. "The home stretch!"

Aelita pops out from behind a large ice formation and begins to run with him. "Wait," she cries, stopping suddenly and hiding behind another ice spike. "Why would I go with _you_! There are clearly monster there waiting to shoot me and I _die_ if I get shot! Whatever happened to waiting until you guys do all the work for me?"

"I don't know," Odd says as he shoot a Blok. "It just seems as though we really don't care about your personal safety anymore with this little stunt."

"One would almost think that you wanted me gone!" Aelita says. "Of course, if this turned out to be the case, I would lay down a can of whoop ass on you."

"Whoop ass?" Odd asks.

"Aelita style," Aelita says a glint in her eye.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Odd shoots down the last Blok and turns towards the others who are still guarding the tower. His tail twitches and he turns to motion to Aelita. Aelita pokes her head out from behind a large ice spike and gasps loudly before coming out to meet Odd.

Come on Aelita!" Odd calls, running towards the Bloks that guard the activated tower. "The home stretch!"

Aelita pops out from behind a large ice formation and begins to run with him.

"Wow!" she says happily as they run towards the monsters. "It sure is a good thing that Xana's a moron and didn't send a single Hornet. It could have just blasted me with acid and I would have been killed instantly!"

Above them Xana looks down at their running forms. _Shit,_ he thinks angrily. _Another mixed opportunity! Why am I such an ineffective villain!_

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Odd shoots down the last Blok and turns towards the others who are still guarding the tower. His tail twitches and he turns to motion to Aelita. Aelita pokes her head out from behind a large ice spike and gasps loudly before coming out to meet Odd.

As they turn to face the two Bloks that guard the tower Odd looks over at Aelita in confusion. "That strike you as weird?" he asks.

Aelita frowns, her eyebrows knitting together as she studies the Bloks. "Yeah, a little bit Odd." She admits. "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"I don't know." Odd says, coming to a stop in front of the monsters. "They aren't moving; they aren't shooting at us. They're just sort of here. Doesn't that seem like a dumb move on Xana's part?"

"Completely." Aelita says as she strides by the monsters confidently. "But since when has Xana been anything but retarded?"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Odd shoots down the last Blok and turns towards the others who are still guarding the tower. His tail twitches and he turns to motion to Aelita. Aelita pokes her head out from behind a large ice spike and gasps loudly before coming out to meet Odd.

The two warriors begin to run towards the Bloks, which remain motionless as they approach. Aelita skids to a halt in front of the monsters. "Holy crap! Odd!"

"What! What!" Odd yelps, nearly sliding into one of the monsters as he stops suddenly at her outburst. He cocks his weapon looking around before Aelita groans and points behind them. Odd gives her a confused stare and looks behind him to see nothing. "What's wrong Aelita?" he asks. "Did you finally snap? I have twenty bucks riding on your answer."

"No I didn't snap!" Aelita says. She stops for a moment. "Wait, twenty bucks? You were betting on my mental state?"

"Well yeah," Odd admits sheepishly. "It's not like it's a bad thing!"

"_Yes!"_ Aelita says. "_Yes it is_! Wait- what side were you on. Oh it doesn't matter." She says as Odd opens his mouth. "I'm sure you'll just piss me off more." She points more insistently behind her. "Don't you see?"

"There's nothing there." Odd says slowly, gazing down at her worriedly.

"Exactly," Aelita says triumphantly. "Ulrich and Yumi have disappeared!"

"What are you talking about?" Odd asks.

"Well, I noticed something." Aelita says, pacing the small bridge's width as she makes her case. "Ulrich was in front of the Bloks guarding me. When you blasted apart the last one, excellent marksmanship by the way, he was still in front of us. He didn't go past us at any point, so we didn't miss him or anything. No he just vanished like Yumi did and the only explanation is that they fell off. But that's impossible because Cheese Head over there would have told us so for about three minutes. So where did they go Odd?"

"I have no idea." Odd says in amazement. "That's really something we should have noticed."

**The only thing this could be is laziness on the animators part. Yumi and Ulrch just vanish completely and the monsters don't move. It's just really lazy animation and I know this stuff costs money. I know this takes a lot of time, but this sort of thing is more important than your sweeping roller coaster shots of Lyoko you know? At the beginning of the episode and every time Xana activates a tower, they sweep the camera through the sector for five or so seconds. That money could have been used to make your main characters **_**not disappear off the face of the planet**_**.**

**!**

Jeremie stares down at the screen in horror. He feels sweat rolling down his face and he makes grunts every time something blinks on his screen. His eyes widen as he notices two Bloks appear on his screen.

"Odd!" Jeremie calls down to Lyoko. "There are two more Blocks approaching!"

"_Really_, Einstein?" Odd says sarcastically. "I had _no idea_! It's not like they have just been _standing _here in plain sight for the last minute or so."

"Honestly Jeremie," Aelita says, "do you _ever_ share important information while they are on Lyoko? All you do is say things like, 'watch out', or 'you're hit'. As if we were so stupid we couldn't figure out we'd just been _shot_."

"You never know Aelita," Jeremie responds. "With the way you act sometimes, I wonder if you would."

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie stares down at the screen in horror. He feels sweat rolling down his face and he makes grunts every time something blinks on his screen. As Jeremie watches the map he sees the monster appear on the screen. He also sees Aelita and Odd appear. On Odd's dot, everything looks normal. Odd is moving faster than Aelita and has 100 life points. Aelita on the other hand… "Aelita," Jeremie asks. "Why do you have four boxes of 100 life points each?"

"What do you mean Jeremie?" Aelita asks sweetly.

"And where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Jeremie asks. "They've both disappeared completely; they aren't behind you or in front of you, so where did they go?" There is a pause and Jeremie leans forwards. "Aelita?" he asks. "Did you… _eat_ the others or something? That's dumb, but for some reason, both of them are gone with no over the top play by play from me, and you have four times the life points you should." Jeremie says. "So what's up?"

**!**

As Odd and Aelita run towards the tower, the Bloks begin to move. They instantly charge their lasers and fire. Odd pushes Aelita out of the way and leaps into the air. He twists his body to the left into a complicated somersault and dodges the lasers. While coming out of his roll he fires off two shots, landing neatly as the monsters explode.

He watches his results eagerly. He stares in awe at his handiwork for a moment before cheering. Whooping wildly he stands in the center of the ice bridge and begins to dance. He completely misses the Blok that sneaks up from behind him. It hides behind an ice pillar and Xana takes over the monsters mind. He has to make this next shot count.

As Xana begins to charge his Blok for attack he notices something strange. _That's odd,_ he thinks. _The Blok isn't even targeting the cat, it's targeting above him and to the left. And since there is no wind on Lyoko and I am firing lasers, which wouldn't be affected by the wind anyway, this is assuring that I'll miss._ The Blok fires and somehow hits Odd directly. _What?_ Xana screams, boiling in indignation. _That breaks all laws of physics! It's not logical! Not logical!_

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

As Odd and Aelita run towards the tower, the Bloks begin to move. They instantly charge their lasers and fire. Odd pushes Aelita out of the way and leaps into the air. He twists his body to the left into a complicated somersault and dodges the lasers. While coming out of his roll he fires off two shots, landing neatly as the monsters explode.

He watches his results eagerly. He stares in awe at his handiwork for a moment before cheering. Whooping wildly he stands in the center of the ice bridge and begins to dance.

As Odd begins to dance about after his victory over Xana's monsters Jeremie puts down the headset in frustration. "_Really_ Odd?" he asks. "_Really_? _This_ is what you're going to do? You managed to stay off of my radar for so long! I thought you wouldn't do anything to piss me off! But now, I have to say something.

"Odd," he says, folding his hands on his keyboard, ignoring the strings of code he is accidentally inserting into the Super Computer. "You defeated a Block or two. See there _is a time and a place_ for puns, bad humor and dancing. The _middle of a_ _battlefield_ is not one of them! I even tried to _warn you_ that something was coming!"

"I'm sorry Jeremie," Odd says remorsefully. "I'll try and be more respectful of you and your role."

"It's not about respect!" Jeremie says angrily. "It's about how you _parade_ yourself about after every single thing that happens! If you destroy a monster, you gloat and then something can shoot you, destroying our advantage and let's say that we are in actual danger. You won't shut up and stop making puns and just shoot the thing! Honestly," Jeremie says slamming his hand on the keyboard.

"So help me god, if we are ever in a virtual submarine in the digital sea and there is a thing eating away at our powerless ship and you have a golden opportunity to destroy the thing- several opportunities to destroy it- and you choose to waste those chances to make jokes and puns, I will _kill_ you!"

!

**See another way to do that scene?**

As Odd and Aelita run towards the tower, the Bloks begin to move. They instantly charge their lasers and fire. Odd pushes Aelita out of the way and leaps into the air. He twists his body to the left into a complicated somersault and dodges the lasers. While coming out of his roll he fires off two shots, landing neatly as the monsters explode.

He watches his results eagerly. He stares in awe at his handiwork for a moment before cheering. Whooping wildly he stands in the center of the ice bridge and begins to dance. As Odd begins to dance about after his minute victory over Xana's monsters he is shot. He falls to the ground and Yumi screams. Jeremie looks wildly around in confusion. "What the hell!" he yells. "Where did you two come from!"

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asks cautiously.

"You two were nowhere on my screens!" Jeremie says frantically.

"Yeah, that's right!" Aelita says slowly. "You two weren't behind us either when we started running, nor were you in front of us when we first saw the monsters! So unless you two snuck off underneath the pathway to make out, I don't see how you just magically teleported away and then back again."

"I don't know either," Yumi says slowly.

"That's weird." Aelita says flatly.

**!**

Odd is shot by the Blok and is thrown to the ground. He manages to make it to his knees and shakes his head as Ulrich and Yumi destroy another Blok in front of the tower. "Ow," he manages to say before getting up and forcing himself to begin running towards another Blok.

"Odd," Jeremie yells. "You've lost too many life points! What are you doing?"

"Running towards a Blok." Odd says.

"Odd!" Jeremie commands. "Take cover! It's too risky!"

"Yeah," Odd says in annoyance. "It's way too risky. It's not like we have two other warriors available to protect Aelita. And it's not like Aelita is standing about ten feet away from the tower at this point and could enter on a whim whenever she wants." He snorts derisively, "and you wonder why we never take your advice?" he asks, destroying the Blok. "Seriously, Einstein, you sort of suck at this whole Commander shtick you've got going on. You give commands that don't make sense, you freak out about tiny details that don't affect us whatsoever, and you make gross over exaggerations about how much damage we've taken. Why don't you just leave it to us? We actually know what's going on here."

"Way to be a dick Odd," Yumi says angrily.

"Yeah now you made him cry," Ulrich adds.

"You jerk!" Aelita says, "I wanted to do that!"

**Oh wow. Twelve 'what should have happened' jokes already and it's barely past the opening credits. This is sad people. Very, very sad.**

**Edit: As you can see. This episode is incredibly long already. This would be why it is such a bitch to edit and why I need to split it up into chunks. It's just way too long.**

**!**

Odd sprints down the path towards the Blok. The monster quickly fires a laser at Odd, who dodges to the left before dropping down onto all fours. Sprinting towards the enemy he rolls up and bounces on his toes as he comes out of the somersault firing at the Blok as he flies through the air. He misses the Blok and continues to run towards the enemy.

"Odd!" Jeremie cries. "You have to stop! It's way too risky! You only have ten life points left!"

"Ten's more than enough!" Odd cries as the laser flies over his head. He slides on the ice, leaning backwards while sliding on his knees until he's sure the laser has past him. He immediately straightens and fires three arrows directly into the Blok, destroying it. "Hey," he says slowly. "Didn't I used to have a limit on these things? Ten. I'm thinking ten arrows. But I have clearly used _way more_ than that. Hey Jeremie," he calls up. "Is this another arbitrary counter, like the life points thing we talked about earlier?"

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Odd sprints down the path towards the Blok. The monster quickly fires a laser at Odd, who dodges to the left before dropping down onto all fours. Sprinting towards the enemy he rolls up and bounces on his toes as he comes out of the somersault firing at the Blok as he flies through the air. He lands heavily on his feet, bringing his hands down as well to help support his landing. He stands up and lets out a cry of joy. He can feel a sarcastic comment rise up inside him and allows it to come, after all, he just destroyed Xana's monster, and he's allowed one quip at his friend's expense.

"Hey Einstein," Odd jokes, "Next time, relax and enjoy the show and let the _real_ pros handle things!"

Jeremie sighs sadly, sliding down in his seat before sitting straight up. "Odd," he calls down, "just to remind you, while you are on Lyoko, I control _everything._ Meaning I hold your life in my hands right now. I can kill you without even thinking, so how about we not push my buttons, 'k?"

Odd gulps and his eyes widen in panic. "Yes, sir!"

!

As the Return envelopes everything Xana looks on from above. _Wait, _he thinks suddenly. _How exactly am I supposed to trap them in my fake world? Everything is being sent back in time, so I am screwing with the Return's coordinates, making it so that the three Lyoko Warriors are sent into my bubble instead of back home. It makes sense how I am capturing them I suppose, but what I can't figure out is why I feel like I will never use this brilliant strategy ever again? I mean,_ he says, pacing around, _even if I can only imprison one or two of them, I will still be able to capture Aelita or destroy the Core of Lyoko or____something. This plan is great, just like the rats, and yet I refuse to use it again? Why? Why am I so stupid!_

**Well, there you go! Part 1 of episode 24": Ghost Channel. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Remember to review! Honestly I am so happy for everyone who has reviewed and left their support. Really it is amazing and I really appreciate it. Anyways, I made a Youtube channel! I'm thinking of doing little rants and whatnot when I have the spare time. Just short little 3 minute things. Not that work heavy.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter! Also, remember that next time I update it should be with part 2! Part 2 will deal with everything happening from the Return taking place to Jeremie going into the fake Earth. So you have that to look forward to! I think I made Xana adorable by accident in the next part. Whoops.**


	26. Episode 24: Part 2

**Episode 24: Ghost Channel **

**Part 2**

**So here is part 2. Part two, in case you don't read my author's notes at the bottom of each chapter (which you should, they're totally awesome), will be covering everything from the Return to Jeremie's first virtualization. This will be a long one.**

**I've been relocated to my basement for the moment. I forgot how cold this place is. I got used to being in my upstairs room or in my bedroom to write, but here I am, freezing my ass off to deliver this chapter to you guys. By the way on an unrelated note, episode 30 is 19 pages long so far and I've just now gotten past the part where Sissi tapes Aelita and Jeremie's conversation. Yeah. It's long. **

**Also, my basement smells like cat pee. Which is weird seeing as we don't even own a cat. Nasty ass basement.**

**Also, to answer your question CodeLyokoFan98, episode 24 is 2/3 of the way completed as I write this and it is 28 pages long. 12,553 words as of this moment. It will grow larger of course by the end of part three. This particular part is 14 pages. So there is your answer!**

**Also, I just got back from cross country. 16 400's. That four miles of all out sprinting. Somebody stop me! Stop me before I run again!**

The return wraps around Xana and he manages to launch his program as Aelita releases the computer's energy. He slips inside the Return and modifies a line of code, sending the Lyoko warriors directly inside his projection bubble. He feels himself losing grip on reality and forces himself to morph into a shape. The first thing to come to mind is the human boy, Jeremie. He feels himself morph into the boy and finds himself lurching suddenly as the Return returns him to where the original was a day ago. He finds himself suddenly sitting in a rather hard thing that hurts his bottom half. He frowns. Where exactly is this place?

As Xana sits in chemistry class he looks down at his body in disgust. _This is what it's like to be human? _He wonders. _It's so… squishy. Hmm, oh what?_ He looks up to see the Krab posing as Mrs. Hertz staring him down. "_Present,_" he says, his voice still sounding robotic. He clears his throat, marveling at how _wet_, everything was and tried again. "Present," he says proudly, happy that he is now talking like a real person.

_How exactly did I manage to gather all of this data again_? He wonders as he absently twirls a pencil in his fingers, momentarily lost in the fact that it was so smooth. _I've never been a human before, and the only data I could manage to get was off of the internet, so how do I know so much about everyone in school and the surrounding families, such as the Japanese one's, that I can confuse the warriors, who have lived here their entire lives?_

_Strange,_ he thinks. _That doesn't really make a while lot of sense._

**!**

Xana sits in the chair, growing more uncomfortable by the second. He feels himself growing more and more irritable and frowns behind his glasses. He tried taking them off of course, the damn things were hurting his nose, but once he did that he found he went blind. Xana chalked it up to user error on the part of the body. It certainly wasn't his fault! He was perfect; he just wasn't right now that was all.

He watches as the Krab continues to write on the board. It's writing complete nonsense actually, although it seems none of the students seem to notice. Or maybe they do, it's just that they have simply stopped caring. The Krab doesn't know any better of course, it's a simple machine through and through, but loyal to Xana. It also allowed Xana to swim around the Digital void on its back occasionally so Xana had taken a particular liking to it.

He thought it was about time that he talked so he squinted at the board for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. It didn't make sense, he realized. Why didn't humans just use ones and zeroes? Didn't they realize that that was much more efficient? He squinted until he was able to make some sense of the symbols up on the board and raised his hand. Alirght Xana, he thinks. What would this fool say? Something insufferable no doubt.

"You should treat the second unknown as a squared term and not as a factorial," Xana says.

Mrs. Hertz look sat him in astonishment as he twirls the pencil around in his fingers violently. "Why- why you're right! I'm sorry about that."

"_Yes ,_Xana think evilly as he stares around the room taking in all the wonders of humanity, particularly the thought of a bird pooping on Sissi as she placed her arm out of the window sill. _That won't give me away at all. After all, Jeremie is expected to know all about math like this! Middle schoolers know this stuff right? Right. _He smiles smugly. _I am the greatest villain of all time. _He makes a low humming noise as he spins the pencil. _I love the feeling of this, _he thinks. _I wonder why I'm so interested in the pencil._

**!**

Back in the real world Jeremie sits in chemistry class nervously. He exhales deeply and wrestles with his consciousness for a moment. He knows that Odd only made a dumb joke and that he should forgive him but, truth be told, he really doesn't want to. He finally glares down at his papers and turns to apologize to Odd. He frowns as he realizes that Odd isn't there behind him. A quick glance to the left reveals that Ulrich too is missing.

"Jeremie, would you know where Odd and Ulrich are?" Mrs. Hertz asks as Jeremie runs out into the hall and out of the science building. She sits back down and continues teaching.

One student raises a hand, "Um. Mrs. Hertz?" she asks. "Don't you think you should go after him, or at least give him detention for ignoring you and running out of your classroom?"

Mrs. Hertz shakes her head, "I would, but for some reason, no one at this school does their job correctly, so I'm not going to bother. Even though this is sort of important. I mean, I stopped the class for cell phone use, but when a student runs out of my classroom, it's perfectly fine and I won't ask any questions."

**!**

Jeremie runs out of Mrs. Hertz's class in a panic. This is impossible, he tells himself. This isn't right. The Return always sends us back to where we were at that exact time. Odd and Ulrich should have been transported right back to me and chemistry class. They couldn't have vanished. It's impossible!

He runs out of the science building and comes to a stop in the main courtyard. "Yumi!" he breaths and feels a slight rush of hope go through him. If Yumi's still here then there's the chance that they can find Odd and Ulrich. Where's her next class? He wonders frantically as he spots Jim strolling down a pathway. Before Jim can find him Jeremie runs underneath the arches and leaps as high as he can, grasping the bottom of the windowsill with his fingertips. To his surprise, Yumi is gone as well and Jeremie feels a sharp stab of fear inside his stomach.

"This is weird, I don't believe it," Jeremie says to himself. "How am I able to get away with this stuff? And furthermore, how exactly am I able to jump that high and hang onto the windowsill with no one seeing me and me not hurting myself. I have proven time and time again that I am the weakest person known to mankind. So how can I effortlessly jump up a few feet and hold myself there with minimal effort one day and the next, not be able to do one pull-up?"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Jeremie runs out of Mrs. Hertz's class in a panic. This is impossible, he tells himself. This isn't right. The Return always sends us back to where we were at that exact time. Odd and Ulrich should have been transported right back to me and chemistry class. They couldn't have vanished. It's impossible!

He runs out of the science building and comes to a stop in the main courtyard. "Yumi!" he breaths and feels a slight rush of hope go through him. If Yumi's still here then there's the chance that they can find Odd and Ulrich. Where's her next class? He wonders frantically as he spots Jim strolling down a pathway. Before Jim can find him Jeremie runs underneath the arches and leaps as high as he can, grasping the bottom of the windowsill with his fingertips. To his surprise, Yumi is gone as well and Jeremie feels a sharp stab of fear inside his stomach.

"This is weird, I don't believe it," Jeremie says to himself. "Yumi's gone too!" He jumps down and begins to run away when a thought hits him and he slows down, coming to rest by a column. "Well seeing as Yumi has a record of skipping class and leaving on lies and false pretense," he says, "maybe she just skipped class today seeing as she would have taken it already. I think I won't bother calling her to see if she is home."

**!**

Jeremie runs out of Mrs. Hertz's class in a panic. This is impossible, he tells himself. This isn't right. The Return always sends us back to where we were at that exact time. Odd and Ulrich should have been transported right back to me and chemistry class. They couldn't have vanished. It's impossible!

He runs out of the science building and comes to a stop in the main courtyard. "Yumi!" he breaths and feels a slight rush of hope go through him. If Yumi's still here then there's the chance that they can find Odd and Ulrich. Where's her next class? He wonders frantically as he spots Jim strolling down a pathway. Before Jim can find him Jeremie runs underneath the arches and leaps as high as he can, grasping the bottom of the windowsill with his fingertips. To his surprise, Yumi is gone as well and Jeremie feels a sharp stab of fear inside his stomach.

Its okay Jeremie, he tells himself as he tries to force his heart to stop pounding in his chest. It's alright. Everything will be fine if you just… stay calm. Alright, what to do. Jeremie stands underneath the arches for a moment before snapping his fingers. "The Super computer!" he says grinning broadly. "This should work! If I can connect to Lyoko I can contact Aelita and she can check to see if the Return just left them on Lyoko for some reason! Nothing to worry about!"

Jeremie runs into his dorm room and leaves the door open. He is about to connect tot Lyoko when he stops and turns, shutting the door. "There," he says to himself, "if that were left open, who knows what could have happened! Jim could have come by and seen me in my room! But, as we all know, when the door is closed, nothing is seen or heard! That's how Kiwi has stayed hidden for so long even though he yowls and barks all the time."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jeremie runs out of Mrs. Hertz's class in a panic. This is impossible, he tells himself. This isn't right. The Return always sends us back to where we were at that exact time. Odd and Ulrich should have been transported right back to me and chemistry class. They couldn't have vanished. It's impossible!

He runs out of the science building and comes to a stop in the main courtyard. "Yumi!" he breaths and feels a slight rush of hope go through him. If Yumi's still here then there's the chance that they can find Odd and Ulrich. Where's her next class? He wonders frantically as he spots Jim strolling down a pathway. Before Jim can find him Jeremie runs underneath the arches and leaps as high as he can, grasping the bottom of the windowsill with his fingertips. To his surprise, Yumi is gone as well and Jeremie feels a sharp stab of fear inside his stomach.

It's okay Jeremie, he tells himself as he tries to force his heart to stop pounding in his chest. It's alright. Everything will be fine if you just… stay calm. Alright, what to do. Jeremie stands underneath the arches for a moment before snapping his fingers. "The Super computer!" he says grinning broadly. "This should work! If I can connect to Lyoko I can contact Aelita and she can check to see if the Return just left them on Lyoko for some reason! Nothing to worry about!"

Jeremie runs into his dorm room and leaves the door open. He is about to connect to Lyoko when he stops and leaves again. "I'd better go to the factory," he says. "I mean, I could be easily caught here by Jim or someone else and then I could lose hours of precious time when by going to the factory I could discover what was wrong in a matter of minutes." He climbs into the sewers and laughs, "Imagine if I had just wasted a bunch of time for no reason!" he says happily.

**!**

Jeremie enters his room hurriedly and leaves the door hanging wide open. He taps his fingers on the desk quickly as his legs hop up and down underneath his desk. The computer slowly loads up and he quickly locks onto the Super computer. Gaining access to the computer he instantly tries to contact Aelita.

She appears on the screen, rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking slightly hung over. "Oh," she says flatly, visibly deflating at the sight of Jeremie's panicked face. "I suppose there's a problem you want me to fix for you?"

"Yes." Jeremie says. "We don't have time for anything Aelita! Are the others with you?"

"Who? Those idiots?" Aelita asks, looking around the tower. "Why? Did you send them to me? Not cool bro, that's like sending me the Bubonic Plague. I don't want that!"

"So they're not with you?" Jeremie asks, feeling panic rise within him once more.

"If they had shown up before you called, I would have called and gotten you to take them back. That Odd refuses to leave my stuff alone whenever he comes over. Dude's like a puppy."

"Aelita are you okay? You seem…not like yourself."

"Sorry I can't be all Disney Princess right now."Aelita says tiredly. "I just got back from one of Xana's wild parties and I'm a little tired at the moment."

"Wait, Xana's parties?" Jeremie asks. "How is that even possible! Why would you be over at Xana's? He tries to kill you!"

Aelita waves a hand tiredly at Jeremie. "That's just work stuff." She explains. "Not really a big deal on the weekends. Besides, have you met him? He's actually a nice guy. Just trying to win a bet really."

Jeremie frowns but chooses to ignore Aelita's cryptic information. "Look, can you just help me look for them?"

"Will you never contact me again?" Aelita asks.

"For at least a week." Jeremie promises. "Unless it's work related."

Aelita groans. "Alright fine. Deal. I'll check out the other sectors and get back to you. Come over to the factory and we'll discuss our terms, okay.

"Thanks Aelita." Jeremie says.

"Hey," Aelita says, her eyes softening. "They're my friends too Jeremie. I care just as much as you do. I'm just not such a bitch about it. See you."

They suddenly hear a loud booming voice behind them and Jeremie turns around in horror. As Jim enters Jeremie's room Aelita gasps and logs off hurriedly. She sits there on Lyoko waiting for something to happen. "Wow," she says. "How did he _not _see me? For that matter, how had nobody seen me yet? I'm taking up the entire screen and my voice is very clear and loud. People should notice me! God," she says angrily. "This is just like the time Sissi saw them telling me happy birthday and she assumed they were talking to the computer. I was clearly visible! My hair is bright, effing _pink!_ Not easy to miss! Everyone at that school is a moron," she decides, running in Lyoko to see if she can find the only halfway sensible people on the planet.

**Sorry that went on for a while. It didn't really have much to do with the story as a whole and was really just my sleep deprived mind coming up with stuff as it went along. I think it described Aelita and Jeremie's relationship in this story pretty well, as well as showing that Aelita does truly care about the others, even if she rarely shows it.**

**Anyway, forgive me for that little sidetrack; I brought it back though, so I suppose its okay. I have this head canon that Xana and Aelita get together and throw parties and just hang out as friends all the time. I don't know why I think this; I just always thought that would be great. You've already seen that thread of my mind though with the whole, 'war is a game' theory I have.**

**!**

Aelita hangs up on Jeremie as she sees the fat one run inside of Jeremie's room. She supposes for a moment that she should have stayed active, just hidden, in the case that the man was a serial killer or rapist and Jeremie was in trouble. Oh well, she decides as she exits her tower and instantly feels the heat of the desert hitting her in the face.

What would I have done anyway, she asks herself as she tries to bury this unreasonable guilt. What would I have done? Called the cops? Oh, yeah. That would have been a good idea. Oh well, she decides as she continues to run through the sands calling out her friend's names. Not much she can do about it now.

She continues to run until she reaches the edge of the sector. She coughs heavily feeling her lungs trying to dislodge the sand that has glued itself to her innards. Her throat hurts from screaming for her friends and she stands perfectly still as she feels something shift underneath her feet.

"Nobody," Aelita says sadly as she surveys the desert sector. Suddenly, she can feel pulsations under her feet. "Pulsations?" she asks. "Xana!" she quickly runs into a tower and enters another sector. "Who exactly am I talking to?" she asks herself. "Am I crazy?"

**!**

Xana runs through the hallway, checking his laptop to make sure everything was going according to plan.l He notices a small rabbit in the corner of his eye and runs over to it. "Oh!" he exclaims. "You are just the cutest little rabbit! Aren't you!" the rabbit stares at him in a blind panic for a moment before taking off into he woods. Xana is tempted to follow it before shaking his head violently. "Focus!" he whispers to himself angrily. "Damn it Xana, you are an evil mastermind bent on world domination. Well, at least until I win that bet with The Creator. You don't have time to think about the stupid bunnies!"

As Xana continues to skip around the school, completely lost in being alive, he notices a pulse, a blip of movement on Lyoko. "_Aelita._" He growls angrily. He quickly controls himself and looks around the forest to make sure none of his 'friends' were following him. He quickly makes a few students slip away and out of the bubble he has created, devirtualizing them and teleporting them to Aelita's location. The bubble wobbles for a moment and Xana has a flutter of- panic?- yes that was the emotion.

_All it would take, _he thinks, _is a small bit of effort and Aelita will be delayed long enough for me to kill the Warriors. Just one simple action with a few students who wouldn't be missed, wouldn't be noticed if they slipped away. I mean, every single person at this school is a monster, so one or two wouldn't matter. If I hadn't done this I would be so angry with myself right now._

**!**

Aelita sits silently in the Mountain sector. She feels slightly depressed. She can't find her friends anywhere and although she is loath to admit it, she misses them terribly. Bastards. She decides the best thing to do is meditate and she looks around for a nice location where she can contact Jeremie and lock in on Xana's position. She notices a large rock and clambers onto it rather messily. She hopes no one saw that and blushes as she sits down at the top of the boulder. Aelita sits on the rock overlooking a large hole into the digital sea. She opens her eyes and breaths out a word, "Jeremie."

Above her Xana looks on. _All it would take is one monster, _he thinks. _It wouldn't even have to be a one hit kill! One tiny Kankrolot and she would go plummeting over the edge and be virtualized forever, just like the Maker. Of course, I won't do that, _he says. _It would be way too logical and smart._ He freezes, a look of horror coming onto his face. _I'm becoming like her!_ He shrieks. _I'm a lazy, self serving bastard! Just like her! Ahhh!_

**!**

Jeremie is dragged into Mr. Delmas's office and is instantly met with the sharp glare of his principal. Jeremie gulps nervously at the sight. This is bad, he thinks frantically. Every second I waste here is a second that the others could be dying. I have to get out of here! What's the best way to do that? He sudden get's an idea. I know! He says to himself, smiling slightly. I'll act like an idiot! That will fix everything!

After a short time Mr. Delmas is ready to snap and simply choke the answers out of Jeremie. The child refuses to give any information to either him or Jim and lies about knowing anything. Jeremie is obviously lying to them and Mr. Delmas clenches his fists angrily, trying to think of a way to get his students returned to him safely.

"Sir?" Jeremie asks finally, after a long period of silence. "Would you mind if I stepped outside for a few minutes?"

Mr. Delmas raises an eyebrow. "Why should I allow this?" he asks his student. "Three of my students are missing without a trace and we have every reason to suspect that you are the reason they have vanished! Why would I give you any privileges?"

"I'll talk all you want to if you give me some time." Jeremie promises.

Mr. Delmas stares at his student in the eyes. He appears to be telling the truth but Mr. Delmas doesn't trust the child to keep his word. "You have a lot of nerve!" Mr. Delmas says. "But if it's the only way to bring you to your senses, I'll give you three minutes." As Jeremie prepares to leave, Mr. Delmas laughs suddenly and waves him back in. "Never mine," he says, laughing. "Cancel that order. That was stupid."

"Why sir?" Jeremie asks in disappointment.

"Look kid." Mr. Delmas say, leaning forwards. "Think about how this looks. You and your friends are always together. You always sneak out at night and you always skip class. Now they have all gone missing and you refuse to talk.

"Even without the refusing to talk part," he says, folding his hands on his desk solemnly. "You still ran away from your teacher and were found sneaking around upstairs right after their disappearance."

"So, sir?" Jeremie asks.

"So? It makes you look like a _serial killer_!" Mr. Delmas says. "You don't talk to anyone besides those four. You are very intelligent and have been seen talking to your computer! The pieces all fit! And now, you want me to just let you wander off when the most likely thing that happened is that they were kidnapped or killed! Even if it wasn't you, three students, all friends of yours disappeared last night, in their beds!

"You then try to get out of talking, indicating that you know something happened. This implicates you in the entire case and makes it so that your suspicious behavior can not be ignored any longer!"

"So what happens now?" Jeremie asks.

"So you are going to be questioned and examined." Mr. Delmas says. "The entire process will take some time. But because you refused to say anything to me, this is the logical way to go about it. I will not be bullied and harassed by a child, serial killer he may be. I have the law on my side here and you do not. So sit your ass back in here before I have the cops take you down." Mr. Delmas says. "Now tell me everything you know."

"Wow," Jeremie says in shock. "A teacher who does their job at this school! I just can't believe that you are taking the disappearance of three students seriously! Based on your prior behavior, I figured that you would just give me a couple hours of detention, like you did when Yumi physically assaulted you! I mean, when that never happened because there is no Super Computer in the factory!" Jeremie says quickly.

**Yeah, Mr. Delmas letting Jeremie go is really, really dumb. What's even dumber is not assigning Jim to stay with him. Nope. He just let's Jeremie walk free for three minutes before doing anything to stop him. It's not just dumb. It's irresponsible as all get out.**

**!**

Aelita contacts Jeremie as he sits outside the principal's office nervously. He holds his head in his hands as he frantically tires to figure a way out of this situation. He hears the first beeps of Aelita's call but ignores them, not recognizing them for what they are in his panic. Finally, he remember what that sound means and opens his laptop hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Jeremie," Aelita says nonchalantly. "They're not on Lyoko."

"Did you search everywhere?" Jeremie asks desperately.

"No," Aelita says. "I'm sure that if I would have I would have found I giant glowing ball holding them somewhere, but I'm sure that's not the case."

"That's good to know," Jeremie says. "I'm going to accept your report as truth even though I know that you are most likely wrong given your track record."

**!**

Aelita contacts Jeremie as he sits outside the principal's office nervously. He holds his head in his hands as he frantically tires to figure a way out of this situation. He hears the first beeps of Aelita's call but ignores them, not recognizing them for what they are in his panic. Finally, he remember what that sound means and opens his laptop hurriedly.

Jeremie listens to Aelita's report with a growing sense of dismay. They aren't on Lyoko he thinks dimly. They aren't anywhere. They aren't…anywhere.

"Snap out of it Jeremie!" Aelita yells in concern. "It'll be okay. You can still get out of this!"

"How?" Jeremie chokes out, tears welling up in his eyes. "How? I've killed them Aelita. They're gone! All of them- gone and I don't know where they are!"

"Don't worry I'll help you get out of there." Aelita says. A small smile tugs at her lips and she begins to talk in a low, slow voice. "Yes, Jeremie," she says. "Just like Xana, I can operate on the school's network as well."

Jeremie's eyebrows begins to twitch. "Really?" he asks. "And why haven't you used that before now? Ii mean, I can think of plenty of times where that would have come in handy. When Yumi was fighting the samurai, when Ulrich was being chased by the bees. Anything would have helped. Why wouldn't you help then?"

Aelita looks around, sucking on her cheek. "Could you repeat the question?" she asks.

"Why have you not used this power of yours to combat Xana here on the real world?" Jeremie demands.

"Xana's too strong?" Aelita asks nervously.

"Hell he is!" Jeremie exclaims. We have no problems taking him down all the time! But you could have stopped some of his attacks here before they even began! How much control do you have?" he asks.

"I can make things blow up and shoot sparks," Aelita admits.

"So you're like Xana then?" Jeremie says.

"Pretty much yeah." Aelita says. A smirk grows on her face. "And you never realized that if I had powers like Xana, I might be like him in other ways too? Yes Jeremie," she says. "Think about how I constantly screw up, how a fail to see Xana's plots and schemes. How I refuse to do anything for myself. It's all a part of a larger plan."

"Wha- What do you mean?" Jeremie asks.

"I'm f***ing evil you twit!" Aelita screams. "Honestly, how have you not realized this before! I trip you up at every possible time! I refuse to use my powers, even when it's useful and I use you all as my personal army! Honestly," she says. "I purposefully do all of that just so that I can get out of here and be human, be real!"

Jeremie quivers before her and feels fear run through him. "How have I never seen it?" he asks.

"Maybe you're just really dumb?" Aelita suggests. "Now how about I help you out there?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremie asks. "That was just a joke?"

Aelita nods. "Yeah pretty much. I'm not evil, just completely useless and lazy. I'm smart; otherwise I couldn't help you program things. I'm just a lazy sack who refuses to get off of her ass and use her talents and powers to benefit others unless it's the any other option and the alternative is my own deletion."

**Only four more what should have happened left for this section. Oh my god. Editing this has been such a long, tiring process. I think I'm starting to go insane to be honest.**

**!**

Jeremie leads Mr. Delmas and Jim into the boiler room. "Well?" Mr. Delmas asks sharply. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Jeremie assures him. "I promise. They're just a little late."

Jim huffs slightly as he leans nonchalantly on one of the boiler room pipes before yelping slightly at its unexpected heat. "Jim!" Mr. Delmas snaps. "Quiet down!"

Jeremie grins as he notices the pipes begin to expand. He continues to stall until Mr. Delmas walks towards him threateningly. "Enough of this nonsense!" he yells. "Where are my students!" As he grabs Jeremie by the shirt the pipes explode. Hot steam bursts into the room, expanding quickly. Jim and Mr. Delmas scream in pain and shock as the steam envelopes them. Jeremie launches himself away from the two adults and disappears into the steam. Mr. Delmas is grabbed forcefully by Jim who half shoves; half carries him out of the room.

As Jim and Mr. Delmas run out of the boiler room they look up to see the steam escaping into the atmosphere. "Poor kid," Jim says.

"What are you talking about Jim?" Mr. Delmas asks.

Inside the room, Aelita comes back onto Jeremie's screen. "Alright Jeremie," she says. "It's done; you can come to the factory."

Jeremie lies in a heap covered in 3rd degree burns. He is barely conscious. "Jeremie what happened!" Aelita shrieks.

"That was boiling water Aelita." Jeremie manages to cough out. "Boiling steam came out and smashed into me. I would be lucky to escape that with some minor injuries, but running to the factory would be impossible. Besides, who knows what other sorts of chemicals were inside the boilers that you blew up. I inhaled all of those so it's possible that I'm dying now."

**What did you expect? Steam is incredibly hot inside of boilers and if they increased in pressure enough to explode like that, then we are looking at some serious damage. Jeremie should be dead right now. **

**Counter (of Lyoko Warriors that should be dead now): 4**

**!**

Jeremie leads Mr. Delmas and Jim into the boiler room. "Well?" Mr. Delmas asks sharply. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Jeremie assures him. "I promise. They're just a little late."

Jim huffs slightly as he leans nonchalantly on one of the boiler room pipes before yelping slightly at its unexpected heat. "Jim!" Mr. Delmas snaps. "Quiet down!"

Jeremie grins as he notices the pipes begin to expand. He continues to stall until Mr. Delmas walks towards him threateningly. "Enough of this nonsense!" he yells. "Where are my students!" As he grabs Jeremie by the shirt the pipes explode. Hot steam bursts into the room, expanding quickly. Jim and Mr. Delmas scream in pain and shock as the steam envelopes them. Jeremie launches himself away from the two adults and disappears into the steam. Mr. Delmas is grabbed forcefully by Jim who half shoves; half carries him out of the room.

As Jim and Mr. Delmas run out of the boiler room they look up to see the steam escaping into the atmosphere. After a short time they venture back inside the room to find it completely abandoned. "He's gone!" Jim gasps in amazement.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared!" Mr. Delmas says. "Let's not check that open sewer passage door by the way. I know that it's open and that's the only place he could have gone, but let's ignore it."

"Are you sure?" Jim asks. "I mean, now that this has happened, he can be charged with attempted murder, several counts of 1st degree murder, and possible terrorism with the bomb that was in the boilers." Jim says. "We could have this kid in jail for life or killed!"

"Not now Jim!"Mr. Delmas snaps. "Can't you see we have a deranged killer on the loose? Now close that door and move on to the next room! He can't have gone far."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Jeremie leads Mr. Delmas and Jim into the boiler room. "Well?" Mr. Delmas asks sharply. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Jeremie assures him. "I promise. They're just a little late."

Jim huffs slightly as he leans nonchalantly on one of the boiler room pipes before yelping slightly at its unexpected heat. "Jim!" Mr. Delmas snaps. "Quiet down!"

Jeremie grins as he notices the pipes begin to expand. He continues to stall until Mr. Delmas walks towards him threateningly. "Enough of this nonsense!" he yells. "Where are my students!" As he grabs Jeremie by the shirt the pipes explode. Hot steam bursts into the room, expanding quickly. Jim and Mr. Delmas scream in pain and shock as the steam envelopes them. Jeremie launches himself away from the two adults and disappears into the steam. Mr. Delmas is grabbed forcefully by Jim who half shoves; half carries him out of the room.

As Jim and Mr. Delmas run out of the boiler room they look up to see the steam escaping into the atmosphere. After a short time they venture back inside the room to find it completely abandoned. "He's gone!" Jim gasps in amazement.

Mr. Delmas gives his a scathing look over his shoulder. "Thank you Detective," he says sarcastically. "What else are you going to deduce for us, hmm? That you are now an unemployed idiot?"

**!**

_Hey, _Xana thinks as he continues to type on his laptop. _Wouldn't killing them be incredibly easy right now? I mean, I have them in my clutches and since I clearly have control over the Return program I should have access to other programs, so if I shut off the scanners, they die, simple as that. I win if I just push on little button._ Xana's finger hovers over the button and he sighs. _I can't do it, _he thinks miserably. _This sucks. Why can't I do it? Curse this wet, mushy body!_

**!**

Yumi watches Jim drilling the gym class in amusement. She watches Jim be particularly vicious with Odd and Ulrich, forcing them to do pushups over and over again whenever they fail to meet his impossibly high expectations. Yumi knows she should be outraged at her friends' mistreatment, but honestly, she finds it sort of funny.

She looks over to the bleachers to see Jeremie. She double takes at this and her brows knit in confusion and suspicion. "Hey Jeremie!" she calls out happily, striding over to the genius. "What's going on? Why aren't you in gym with everyone else?"

"Jim agreed to excuse me," Jeremie says flatly. "You see, just like the real Jeremie, who I am, I have an aversion to the hard labor of these things you call, "jumping jacks" and "having fun". Honestly if this hasn't set off any warning bells for you yet, you are clearly an idiot."

"Hey," Yumi exclaims, "Ulrich and Odd haven't noticed anything!"

"As I said before," Xana says, "It could not be more obvious that I am Xana- I mean Jeremie."

"Yeah I guess you're right Jeremie," Yumi says. "You sure are smart!"

**!**

Aelita frowns at the data her and Jeremie are analyzing. It doesn't makes sense. Their friends aren't on Lyoko. And they never returned to Earth so the only logical explanation was that they were somewhere in-between, which was impossible. "There's no such thing as an intermediate space," Aelita says. "You know, like that thing you definitely weren't in when Yumi screwed up your virtualization."

"Oh yeah!" Jeremie says. "That thing that never happened. We had to gather data from all four Way towers to bring me back."

"Yep!" Aelita says cheerfully. "No such thing as an intermediate space! Not whatsoever!"

**Yeah. They just had an entire episode devoted to the intermediate space and they throw that out the window this episode. Don't even mention it in passing. See this is a problem with Code Lyoko and with a great number of books and Tv shows. **

**If you establish a law in your universe such as, water benders lose their bending during a lunar eclipse, that's it. It's done. That's the law you have laid down for your literary universe. It doesn't make sense to the reader or viewer if suddenly the laws they have come to know are suddenly non applicable.**

**If you establish something and don't explain why the rule no longer applies that is bad storytelling. They clearly make note of the space between but here they decide that it does not exist and has never existed. This makes it so that you have to completely disregard the laws and rules of the Lyoko universe in order to fit one specific plot. That is not how it should be. The laws make the world and the plot is woven around and through those laws. You can't just arbitrarily change the laws after you publish the work because at that point, the laws are firmly established in the audience's mind and in the universe you have created.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this episode! I hope you all enjoyed part 2 of Ghost Channel! Do you see why I spilt it up into three parts? The sad thing is that I realized after I published part one that all episodes in season 2 are this length or longer. By that of course I mean this one particular part, 14 pages and up is now the standard apparently. It used to be about 5 pages and 2000 words at het start of season 1. Yeah. This has spiraled into crazy territory. My bad guys!**

**But still, I'm still justified in the fact that I have to edit this thing and that is an incredibly long process. I hope none of you found my random tangent before getting to the joke obnoxious by the way. Anyway, I hope you found human Xana adorable, like I did. I just love my head cannon that Xana and Aelita are secretly best friends. It's totally impossible, but I love it anyway.**

**Anyways, leave reviews please! I love reviews! Reviews make me super happy whenever I check my account during classes and see a new one! So review!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you look forward to part three of episode 24! That episode will cover from where Jeremie enters the virtual world up until the end of the episode. Sort of obvious though what it will cover. Anyway, have a great week!**


	27. IMPORTANT NOTICE THANK YOU

Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all know that episode 2 is now updated! Yes, this is a pretty big thing, and I'm talking about the size. It is over 5 TIMES THE ORIGIONAL LENGTH. It went from 2000 words to 10000 words. WinterComa, I hope you enjoy. You would be the reason all of this is going on!

And wow, what a chapter this is. Don't worry, episode 24 part 3 is coming right after this one. Don't worry about it. This was just a pre-emptive warning about the overload of stuff coming your way.


	28. Episode 24 part 3

**Hello again viewers! Anyway, I know there was some confusion as to what was going on this week and I can't tell you how stupid that makes me feel. I pride myself on being easy to understand when I communicate so this absolute failure to do so is really embarrassing. Sorry up front.**

**Anyways, this episode is the last part of episode 24! This will be covering the rest of the episode and I hope you all enjoy it and review because 2 reviews was really disheartening to see. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure why I care so much when people review. I couldn't for the life of me, tell you why it matters so much, I suppose it's like my mother's weird thing with eating dinner as a family and when you forget ONE time, she claims you don't love her.**

**Actually, that's exactly what this is like. Oh, god. I'm turning into my mother.**

**To: Carol of the Elves: Sorry for disappointing you! That was entirely my fault and I'm sorry! I should have clarified more what was going on. I meant to tell everyone who reviewed thank you and that it didn't matter seeing as you would be getting an updated episode 2 and part 3 might take a little while to get out.**

**Totally my fault that this misunderstanding happened. Really sorry about that! I hope you don't feel like you wasted your time!**

**In case you couldn't tell, I'm one of those people that when I make a mistake, I curse myself for days, even if the other person has forgiven me already. I always apologize more than necessary and it pisses me off that I do that. Stupid guilty feelings. **

**ALSO: Check out episode 2 (chapter 3) of this story! It was just completely overhauled into a 10000 word epic instead of a 2000 suckfest so check it out and review it! That thing took hours!**

Jeremie steps into the scanner nervously. He looks around the scanner's interior in a mixture of wonder and trepidation. It truly is a marvel of science he thinks as the doors begin to close. For one, terrifying moment, he is surrounded by endless darkness and is tempted to tear open the scanner. He reaches to try and break free when a sudden light bombards him from all directions.

He is suddenly accosted by a fierce wind that steals away his breath and makes him feel as though he is floating above the ground. He feels something give way inside of him and he knows nothing. He is dimly aware of a tunnel and a pulsing light before he finds himself hanging and immobile in midair.

He lands heavily and shakes his head as he looks around the near perfect replica of Kadic Academy. Surprisingly, there is no pain form the fall and he looks around in wonder feeling a slight hint of respect for Xana, which makes him feel slightly sickened.

"Wow," Jeremie says. "It sure is a great thing that this trial and error system I mentioned only took one time to get me into exactly the right place!" He waves a fist in the air triumphantly, "Suck on that Laws of Probability!"

**!**

Aelita runs across the icy terrain of the ice sector of Lyoko towards the source of the signal she had picked up. She climbs over a ledge to see a large yellow thing come into view. For a moment, she hangs back, just to watch the thing. It is massive, covering arcres of Lyoko's land and for a moment, Aelita is intimidated by Xana's power. She swallows her fears and presses forwards regardless coming to rest right by the surface of the bubble. This close, she can feel the energy sizzle and snap around her and she is tempted to touch it, just to see what it would feel like.

"That's gotta be it!" Aelita says, watching a large glowing bubble. "How did I miss that thing the first time I came through here?" she asks. "I'm sure that I told Jeremie that I didn't see anything unusual around Lyoko." She shrugs. "Oh well! I guess I just missed it because I'm such a genius!"

**!**

The Lyoko Warriors begin to make their way to the factory, led by Yumi. Yumi is absolutely convinced that something is horribly, terribly wrong with the world around them and has practically forced her friends to join her. They had taken large pains to make sure that Jeremie didn't know about their solo mission in order to appease Yumi who was convinced that he wasn't right.

As Ulrich bends down to lift the sewer cover they hear a sharp snapping sound. They all snap to attention scanning the thick foliage around them for anyone who could be around. "Must have been a squirrel or something," Ulrich says nervously lifting the cover off.

"Are you kidding me?" Yumi asks incredulously. "Look, it's clearly Herb and Nicholas! They aren't even trying to hide! Their faces stick up from the tree! They are in plain sight!"

Odd looks around in confusion. "What are you talking about Yumi?" he asks. "There's nothing there!"

Herb and Nicholas jump out form the tree and begins to walk towards the group menacingly. Can you see them now?" Yumi asks meanly.

"No," Ulrich says honestly. "You know how bad we are at this sort of thing!"

"Oh just come on," Yumi growls, dragging the boys into the sewer passageway.

**!**

Jeremie runs quickly towards the sewer hole. He doesn't know exactly _why_ he knows his friends will be at the factory, but he has learned to trust his gut. This is Xana's world and Xana, as much as Jeremie hates to admit it, is much smarter than he is. He can't afford to trust his brain against Xana's in this world where everything was under Xana's control. He could have sworn he saw some roses grow eyes as he moved past and the experience had left him slightly unnerved.

"Oh no!" Jeremie says as he runs through the wood. "Too late!" He stands there, motionless, refusing to run after his friends for several seconds.

Xana appears before him in the shape of a young, tall boy "_Why are you just standing there?_" he asks.

"I need to wait for dramatic effect," Jeremie says as though that explains everything.

Xana rolls his eyes and steps away from Jeremie, "_Aright,"_ he says. _"Have fun being eaten by my monsters, you had a perfect getaway plan to fall back on, but God forbid you take it. And people wonder why I think humans are such idiots,"_ he says, vanishing into smoke.

**!**

Aelita pushes up against the bubble and finds that it is surprisingly resistant. Try as she may, she can't seem to pass through it. She relaxes her body and begins to slow her breathing in an attempt to enter. Maybe it's just like the towers, she reasons. After all, I can't go into those until I relax. After a short while, she rolls her eyes and takes her hands off the bubble in exasperation. The bubble ripples at the loss of contact and Aelita frowns. "Screw this," she decides. "Why should I just wait here until Jeremie comes back? That loser can't do anything by himself!"

Aelita leans down until her knees touch the icy floor. She winces slightly at the sudden cold, but pushes away the discomfort. She places her hands on the bubble and begins to focus her power. She can feel her energy building inside of her until her body can't hold anymore. She releases it in the only way she can, through one pure note of angry music.

The bubble instantly shatters and Aelita slumps forwards. As her friends emerge from the crater left in the bubble's place she grins. "What happened?" Odd asks, clutching his head in pain.

"I decided not to waste time when I didn't need to." Aelita replies nonchalantly. "No biggie. You're welcome, feel free to pay me back at any time."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Aelita pushes up against the bubble and finds that it is surprisingly resistant. Try as she may, she can't seem to pass through it. She relaxes her body and begins to slow her breathing in an attempt to enter. Maybe it's just like the towers, she reasons. After all, I can't go into those until I relax. After a short while, she rolls her eyes and takes her hands off the bubble in exasperation. The bubble ripples at the loss of contact and Aelita frowns. "Screw this," she decides. "Why should I just wait here until Jeremie comes back? That loser can't do anything by himself!"

Aelita immediately pushes her way inside of the bubble. An enormous white white erupts from where ever her body touches the rippling yellow surface and she passes through it. She lands heavily right by the factory and marvels at her human body. She can still feel something is wrong though. Her body is half formed and flickering. Parts of it are completely see through and she wonders why that could be. "Of course!" she says. "I don't have a human DNA code, so the computer doesn't have anything except Jeremie's work to use as a base. So that means that I'm still mostly in my Lyoko form here. She sings a note suddenly as a test and a tree instantly sprouts from the ground.

Aelita grins. "And this would be where I get Godmodded bitches." She leaps into the air as high as she can before sprinting off towards the factory to save her friends. It's time to face Xana on my own terms, she thinks determinedly. I'm just as powerful as he is here.

**Wouldn't that be just the most awesome battle ever? Xana vs. Aelita, both using every skill they have to destroy the other in the 'real world'. Oh this sounds great! Seriously, somebody should totally write this.**

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Aelita pushes up against the bubble and finds that it is surprisingly resistant. Try as she may, she can't seem to pass through it. She relaxes her body and begins to slow her breathing in an attempt to enter. Maybe it's just like the towers, she reasons. After all, I can't go into those until I relax. After a short while, she rolls her eyes and takes her hands off the bubble in exasperation. The bubble ripples at the loss of contact and Aelita frowns. "Screw this," she decides. "Why should I just wait here until Jeremie comes back? That loser can't do anything by himself!"

"Well," she says debating whether it was better to save her friends or take a nap. She doesn't quite know what to do. After all, her friends could all die soon if she doesn't do something, but then again her eyes _are_ feeling slightly heavy. And, after all, wasn't she the most important member of the group? "I'm here, and I know that I can most likely save my friends now, but I think that I should just wait here and take a nap until the very last moment for no given reason." She immediately curls up and falls asleep on the ice next to the glowing bubble.

**Come on, think about it. Aelita reaches the bubble before either group reaches the factory, way before the final showdown. So what is she doing during all this extra time? She doesn't contact Jeremie, she doesn't fight anything, so how does she spend her time?**

**Well, Aelita being Aelita, the answer is simple. Be as lazy as possible and do something at the last second, only to take all the glory and credit. Oh Aelita, how I hate you in seasons 1 and 2.**

**!**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"Really?" Xana asks. "That's just stupid of me. Why didn't I just create a fake Lyoko, a smaller version, you wouldn't know the difference. Then I could just have a fake Aelita show up and tell you how to run the scanners. Then you get in and you die! It's simple really," Xana says. "I mean, I can replicate everyone and everything, but I couldn't be bothered to replicate Aelita? She has no personality to begin with other than whining meat shield. It would have been simple! Did I seriously not think this through at all?" he asks himself as the children stare at him in horror.

"Oh yes! Right!" Xana says, "Broke character for a second there," he clears his throat and changes his voice back to Jeremie's, "and that may be exactly what has happened," he finishes lamely.

"Lame." Yumi says loudly.

**!**

**See another way to end this scene?**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says, stepping forwards menacingly. Yumi narrows her eyes at him. This is wrong, she thinks, Jeremie would never be so emotionless. Everyone knows he's a spastic bastard!

"She said something about a program to erase Lyoko. I haven't heard from her since."

"Wait that doesn't make any sense." Yumi says, stepping forwards.

"Yeah, she's right!" Odd says joining her.

"You want to take this one Odd?" she asks.

"My pleasure!" Odd beams. "Now, I don't know a whole lot about Lyoko, but I do know that the towers are on Lyoko. And that Xana uses those towers to tap into the Super Computer's true calculating power. This allows him to reach out beyond the computer itself and perform attacks here on Earth," Odd says. "So if Lyoko was destroyed that would mean no more towers, so Xana would have no way to attack us anymore. It would sabotage his entire plan! It would be self defeating and he just wouldn't do that." Odd says.

"Maybe he forgot?" Xana tries weakly.

"Unlikely seeing as he is a computer," Odd says. "But if we assume that, fine. It's still a dumb plan. If Lyoko is destroyed then Aelita is dead. If Aelita is gone then we have no reason to keep fighting, we destroy the Super Computer and we all move on with our lives, again Xana wouldn't defeat himself.

"Also," Odd continues, "If the towers are destroyed, because Lyoko is gone, the current attack would not be possible. In fact, this only proves that you are lying, seeing how if what you said were true, the inconsistencies would not have happened in the first place. Face it," Odd cries, stepping forwards. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that may be exactly what has happened." Jeremie says, stepping forwards into the light.

"Holy shit!" Ulrich exclaims leaping backwards from the computer. "Where'd you come from!"

Jeremie looks momentarily caught off guard, confusion flickering in his eyes. "What?" he asks. "I came from over there."

"So were you just sitting in the corner or something?" Odd asks. "Because we should have seen you if you were already in here."

"Yes!" Jeremie exclaims. "Yes. I- I came from outside!"

"Really?" Yumi asks skeptically. "Because I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"How would you know?" Jeremie asks angrily. "You don't know! You weren't there!"

"Actually, I was," Yumi says. "But that's not the point. The point is that we would have heard you coming. The only explanation is that you teleported in here. Xana!"

"What!" Xana yelps. "Impossible!"

"Yeah," Odd agrees, "Definitely Xana."

"I am not Xana! I am Jeremie! File 205-XXV! Your best friend!" Xana tries again.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asks lightly. Ulrich rushes forwards and punches Xana in the face.

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says flatly.

"Really?" Yumi asks. "So what's the big deal? If that's true then Aelita's already dead and Xana won, so let's just turn off the damn thing and get on with our lives."

"No!" Xana exclaims shortly. "You don't understand! We can bring back the connection if you go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower Xana activated!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yumi says, holding up a hand to Odd and Ulrich. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol," Xana says unconvincingly. "All we need now are the scanners.

Yumi sighs and massages her forehead in disgust. "Ulrch?" she asks. "Would you take this one? I don't think I can handle it right now. The stupid levels just keep rising."

"Sure thing Yumi," Ulrich says, stepping forwards towards Xana. "If the link has been cut because Lyoko has been destroyed, that means we can't get there."

"Of course it doesn't!" Xana says, "I just told you-"

"You just told us false information," Ulrich says, cutting off Xana. "Look if Lyoko has been destroyed, that means that it no longer exists. Meaning that regardless of access protocol, regardless of the mode of transportation, it doesn't matter. Lyoko is gone, meaning that no matter what we used to get there, there is nothing to get _to._ We would be stuck and then we would die. And you say that if we don't do this then Aelita will die?" Ulrich laughs. "What a load! That, again is impossible, seeing how Lyoko would have been destroyed and Aelita killed along with it."

"Well, maybe-" stammers Xana.

"Maybe nothing," Ulrich says. "Face it Xana, for a super smart program, you don't know a single thing about the Super Computer. You live in it for God's sake! How dumb are you! And how dumb would we have to be to believe a word you said!"

**!**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says flatly.

"Really?" Yumi asks. "So what's the big deal? If that's true then Aelita's already dead and Xana won, so let's just turn off the damn thing and get on with our lives."

"No!" Xana exclaims shortly. "You don't understand! We can bring back the connection if you go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower Xana activated!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yumi says, holding up a hand to Odd and Ulrich. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol," Xana says unconvincingly. "All we need now are the scanners."

Yumi glares at Xana angrily, unconvinced that the program is telling the truth. Odd and Ulrich are beginning to be convinced however, and are now begging Yumi to go to the scanners to save Aelita. Xana can't help but smirk at them. _Idiots, _he thinks as he watches Yumi rolls her eyes and rebuke them.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." Yumi says finally bring Xana out of his mental fog. Wait, what? This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"Look, it's Jeremie, Yumi! Right in front of you!" Xana pleads.

"That's exactly the problem!" Yumi says, taking her place at the front of the group. "Jeremie doesn't know what he's talking about half the time! He screw up our life point totals, forgets how to program things, thought Taelia was Aelita for God's sake! Jeremie also failed to detect when the Guardian had me and Aelita prisoner. That's two separate occasions! He has also has failed to materialize Aelita for almost two years now, and when he had the program finished, didn't bother putting it on a backup disk so that he could use it more than once! He also hasn't bothered giving us upgrades to fight you with and he launches a Return every single time there is an attack, regardless of if there is a need to or not!"

"What's your point?" Xana asks.

"My point is, that Jeremie doesn't know what the f*** he's doing, but at least he knows that when you say Lyoko is destroyed, there is no way to get there. And he wouldn't try and convince us of something based on the logic of "I'm Jeremie and therefore must know everything." That makes us sure that you're lying!"

"Dang," Xana says, "I really don't know what I'm doing do I?"

**!**

That makes me wonder Xana, where did you develop this personality you crafted for Jeremie?" Yumi asks curiously as the two sit down at a small table for tea. The two of them were origionally very hesitant to meet up with each other but after Aelita's wheeling and dealing for several weeks, Yumi had finally relented. Granted, she still couldn't believe that all of the war was just a lie. Well, Aelita had explained that it wasn't really a lie, just a sick bet between a crazy old man obsessed with his daughter, said daughter and an ADD riddled A.I program. Yumi supposed that made sense to someone out there.

Now the two of them were on Lyoko, in a data sphere much like the one Xana had trapped them all in previously years ago. Now that Yumi could finally spend time with their previous enemy, she could see that he wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought. Weird, but definitely not evil. She figured that now was the time to figure out exactly what had happened with Xana during all those years they had been fighting.

"The Maker," Xana says. "I figured that this was what all humans were like based on the one that I knew most closely. He was a genius so I figured Jeremie would act like that as well."

Yumi blinks at Xana and sighs, "Your Maker must have been a real psycho," she says finally.

"You don't know the half of it," Xana says, "I'll have to tell you about him sometime."

"Please do." Yumi says happily before reaching for another lump of sugar.

**Yes, this is another crazy what should have happened. Obviously Xana is evil. He's totally insane and in the show is clearly demented and twisted beyond repair. But, this is clearly not cannon. If by this point you though anything I've done with these characters is cannon, you can't be speaking English and have a sense of humor.**

**But still, I wanted to figure out why Xana would choose to act like such a weirdo in the virtual world when that's not at all how any human acts. You can say, 'oh, he only has limited knowledge of the human world!' but that's not the case with people. He was able to have realistic human personalities for every person at that school for everyone except for himself. **

**That's when I thought, why would he be acting like this? Franz Hopper was the answer I thought fit best. Also, Yumi and Xana having tea together is just a cute image in my head. Never going to happen in any realm of possibility, but you know, I really want to see that. **

**!**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says flatly.

"Really?" Yumi asks. "So what's the big deal? If that's true then Aelita's already dead and Xana won, so let's just turn off the damn thing and get on with our lives."

"No!" Xana exclaims shortly. "You don't understand! We can bring back the connection if you go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower Xana activated!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yumi says, holding up a hand to Odd and Ulrich. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol," Xana says unconvincingly. "All we need now are the scanners.

"Yeah, that's dumb." Yumi finally decides.

"Yumi!" Jeremie calls, "You're right! It's a trap!"

"Jeremie?" Yumi asks. "How did you manage to hear me through the solid metal plating of the elevator, which makes a lot of noise?"

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says flatly.

"Really?" Yumi asks. "So what's the big deal? If that's true then Aelita's already dead and Xana won, so let's just turn off the damn thing and get on with our lives."

"No!" Xana exclaims shortly. "You don't understand! We can bring back the connection if you go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower Xana activated!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yumi says, holding up a hand to Odd and Ulrich. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol," Xana says unconvincingly. "All we need now are the scanners.

"Yeah, that's dumb." Yumi finally decides.

"Yumi!" Jeremie calls, "You're right! It's a trap!"

"Jeremie?" Yumi asks in shock, "were you just waiting for us to get to this point in the conversation so you could burst in at the right time?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie asks.

"It just seems like the perfect dramatic timing is all," Yumi says. "And we know how much you live being dramatic."

"It is the most important part of living," Jeremie says sagely nodding his head.

**!**

**See another way to do this scene?**

**Sorry guys, this is a long scene full of possibilities! **

Yumi and the others reach the factory and enter the elevator. Yumi presses the button and they begin to descend. Ulrich tries whistling to calm the mood but patters out when Odd raises his eyebrows at him, amusement clear in his expression. Yumi taps an erratic pattern on her leg as the elevator descends into the lab.

Finally, the doors open and they spill out into the lab. The computer in uncharacteristically dark and Yumi wonders if Jeremie has already been here. She taps a few keys to find the computer was just in sleep mode. The screen lights up and the interface begins to load up. The warriors gather around the computer as Yumi attempts to connect with Lyoko. "This is weird." Odd says. "Don't these programs usually start up automatically?"

"There's no connection," Yumi exclaims. "It's like Lyoko never existed!" Yumi says fear plain in her voice.

"And that might be exactly what has happened." Xana says flatly.

"Really?" Yumi asks. "So what's the big deal? If that's true then Aelita's already dead and Xana won, so let's just turn off the damn thing and get on with our lives."

"No!" Xana exclaims shortly. "You don't understand! We can bring back the connection if you go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower Xana activated!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Yumi says, holding up a hand to Odd and Ulrich. "If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?"

"I've created a new access protocol," Xana says unconvincingly. "All we need now are the scanners.

"Yeah, that's dumb." Yumi finally decides.

"You're right Yumi!" Jeremie shouts as he exits the elevator smugly. "It's a trap!"

"Ha!" Yumi yells, flipping Xana off triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Shut up Yumi." Xana says, feeling strangely affronted by her dismissal of him.

"He wants to get you into the scanner, to get rid of you, once and for all!" Jeremie says.

"Why the scanners?" Odd asks curiously.

"What?" Xana and Jeremie asks as one.

"Well, why the scanners?" Odd asks. "I mean, if we really are in a virtual world, then why would Xana need us to be in the scanners to kill is? Wouldn't we already be at his complete and total mercy?"

"Yeah, you're right Odd!" Ulrich says, "That makes no sense! I was starting to believe Yumi, but this has only made me sure that you are Xana," he says, pointing directly at Jeremie.

"Way to go Xana," Xana cries. "You gave yourself away!"

"Oh shove it!" Jeremie says angrily.

**!**

Jeremie and Xana face off in a silent battle of wills. Each are presenting logical reasons for their behavior and watching the other one sweat. Yumi is firmly on the real Jeremie's side while Odd and Ulrich are torn between them.

Yumi rolls her eyes. "Are you two serious?" she asks finally. "You seriously can't see which on eis real and which one is fake? Seriously?"

"Well, it's really hard!" Ulrich whines defensivly.

"Oh, hard my ass!" Yumi snaps.

Odd begins to giggle at that and Yumi smacks him in the back of the head. "Not the time Odd!" she shouts.

"How'd you get here then? _Xana!_" Xana asks Jeremie.

"I came here via the scanner." Jeremie says, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I used them to virtualize myself directly into this sphere. No problems."

"Impossible!" Xana crows. "You've given yourself away Xana! If you were the real Jeremie, I would never have used the scanners! I'm too much of a pansy to try that!"

"And I'd say he would do it!" Odd declares. "If his friends were in danger!"

"Well, honestly," Jeremie shifts nervously. "I was tempted to just leave you all behind to just rot here for all eternity, but then I figured, eh, that cops are already after me, I might as well do something. Am I right?"

The Lyoko Warriors stare at him flatly for a moment anger flooding their faces as they watch him dance from side to side in guilt. "Yeah," Odd says finally, stepping over to Jeremie. "That's definitely him all right."

"Yep," Ulrich agrees to Jeremie's pleasure.

"I'm so glad you all see me for who I really am!" Jeremie says happily.

"Yeah," Yumi says gently. "And it's because we can see you for who you really are that we are totally curb stomping your pasty white ass when we get back from this. Who's with me!" Odd and Ulrich begin to cheer wildly as Jeremie visibly pales.

"Then why hasn't he done it already, why haven't I already done it!" Xana cries in desperation as he watches his plan unravel.

"I told you why," Jeremie says, "because Xana's knowledge of the world is only approximate-"

As Jeremie continues to speak Ulrich leans closer to Yumi, "Hey," he whispers, "Did you notice how Jeremie totally dodged that question right there about why he's too scared?"

"Yeah," Yumi whispers back, "But like he really wants to admit how much of a wimp he is."

**!**

As Xana watches the warriors side with Jeremie he realizes that his game is up. He screams in rage and he allows his power to flow through him. Instantly his body convulses at the sheer power coursing through him and it begins to morph into a hideous looking creature that begins to float above the ground. He summons three of his monsters to hold the warriors and he looks coldly down at Jeremie. He raises a hand and a deep booming note echoes from seemingly everywhere. Wires sprout from the ground and wrap themselves around Jeremie lifting him off the ground.

Jeremie's flailing legs are caught and bound by the wires as they make their way up his body. As they make it up to his head. As the wires begin to close around his face Jeremie has time to scream one more word. "Aelita!" Jeremie screams, knocking Aelita out of her nap by the bubble.

"Wow," Aelita says, "It sure is a good thing that I can suddenly hear him again for no reason. I'm pretty sure that I wasn't able to hear him before this. I wonder if it will ever be explained why I can hear him now?" she pauses for a moment. "Whatever, I'm sure it doesn't matter to anyone," she says before immediately bursting the bubble and freeing her friends. "I could have done that hours ago too!" she says happily, "but I'm sure nothing bad almost happened because I waited."

**!**

As the bubble explodes Aelita is sent reeling back from the force of the blast. She gets up several seconds later and shakes her head, holding it to try and keep back the headache that has suddenly sprouted. She looks over to where the bubble once was to see a large black crater stretching for several miles in any direction. She can see her friends beginning to stir from the ground and she runs over towards them. Yumi is the last to waken and she blearily accepts Aelita's hand and is gratefully pulled to her feet.

"What… what happened to us?' Odd asks, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Xana created a virtual world where he kept you prisoner," Aelita explains, "it's a great plan, so I'm sure we'll never see it again. You know how he is about things like this."

**!**

**See another way to do that scene?**

As the bubble explodes Aelita is sent reeling back from the force of the blast. She gets up several seconds later and shakes her head, holding it to try and keep back the headache that has suddenly sprouted. She looks over to where the bubble once was to see a large black crater stretching for several miles in any direction. She can see her friends beginning to stir from the ground and she runs over towards them. Yumi is the last to waken and she blearily accepts Aelita's hand and is gratefully pulled to her feet.

"What… what happened to us?' Odd asks, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Xana created a virtual world where he kept you prisoner," Aelita explains "What?" Odd gasps. "Jeremie came to Lyoko?"

"Yes," Aelita says. "Although how in blazes you managed to get that tidbit out of my little speech I'll never know."

**!**

The Lyoko warriors recover just in time to see the contents of the bubble solidify ahead of them. A large wall of Bloks stretches out before them and the warriors gleefully ready their weapons in preparation for a fight.

"I'm with you!" Odd cries as all four Lyoko warriors charge into battle, laughing and cheering. Aelita runs with them too until she is struck by a laser.

"Ow!" she cries. "Why would I run with you guys?" she asks herself. Í don't have a weapon! I can't do shit! I'm completely useless, so why would I ever think of running with you guys through an army of about 50 Bloks? Don't I know the meaning of risk analysis?"

"Apparently not," Odd says, destroying a Blok with ease, "Same how I don't understand how having only ten arrows means I can only shoot ten times. If I choose not to accept it, it doesn't happen for some reason."

"Same reason I can ignore my feelings for Ulrich," Yumi says, "I refuse to acknowledge them and they only pop up when I feel that my life needs some more excitement."

"Same thing about my emotional issues and overall unreliability," Ulrich adds, "It only pops up when Yumi needs some drama, or I feel like I haven't met my sulking quota."

"You have a sulking quota?" Yumi asks humorously.

"Yeah," Ulrich says, "Ten hours a month, does wonders for the ladies. Ladies love a man who sulks like a child."

"God, we are all sort of terrible people aren't we?" Jeremie says finally after a long pause.

Yeah," Yumi says. "But I think that that is what makes us so fun to be around. We are terrible, but we occasionally get punished for our actions-" everyone laughs at that and after a moment Yumi wipes away a tear of mirth from her eye and continues. "And we grow as a team and as people. I think that's what makes us so special and so memorable!"

"You can add 'egotistical' to Yumi's list Jeremie," Odd jokes.

"Shut up Odd!" Yumi laughs.

**Well, there it is! Episode 24. All in all over 30 pages. Was it worth it? Oh, totally. It was so much fun to write. Not so much fun to edit, but so much fun to write. Sorry about stretching this over 3 weeks, but honestly that was all I could have managed. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this episode as much as I did. Let me know what I need to improve on, because I know that I'm not perfect. I'm closer than I was, but I'm not there yet! So let me know, what you like and what you don't so this can be the greatest What Should Have Happned ever! Even though there are only like, two out there, mine and the original Daveshan's but whatever!**

**Anyway, if you haven't yet, check out episode 2! That would be chapter 3 and you really should read it. I just updated it and it is five times the length it was! That means 8000 more words people! New jokes, new laughs and I think I parody the ending to A Christmas Carol in there as well. So check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Good God, this was a long one. I love this episode too. I wish they had spent more time in Xana's world though. If someone made a **_**GOOD**_** Fanfiction about it where they stayed in there for a while, I would read it and love that person forever.**


End file.
